


Baby Steps

by starrychannies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Excessive Use of the Word Cock, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, Virginity Kink, but also not since they're already together?????, degradation kink, face fucking, fluffy aftercare as always, kinda a slow burn ig???, kinda open relationship????, sub space, the last part is a lot tbh, yea you read that right, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychannies/pseuds/starrychannies
Summary: dating chan was great. he was patient with you, loved you endlessly, and didn’t try to pressure you into anything you were uncomfortable with. he let you choose the pace you wanted to go with your physical side of your relationship, never getting frustrated with you no matter how heated your kissing got or how horny you had gotten him. but now, after many months into your relationship, you were starting to think you were ready to take things further with him: one baby step at a time.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Step One: Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever series (that i have completed anyways) and i figured i should share it on here!!! tumblr saw it first and loved it, and i was curious to see how this site would take it :] feedback is appreciated as always!!!!
> 
> \- sunny

chan was hot. you knew that, had known that ever since you first laid eyes on him. but right now it seemed to hit you like a freight train, and he wasn’t even wearing anything particularly enticing. just some gray sweatpants and a black shirt that was tight in all the right places; his regular gym workout outfit. the same outfit you had seen him in a thousand and one times.

but this time was different. this time, the way his sleeves hugged at his bulging biceps made you gulp and press your thighs together, completely taken aback by the response your body had to your boyfriend’s appearance.

“hi baby!” chan said, voice somehow full of energy despite being at the gym most of the afternoon. he walked up to you and looked like he was going to give you a hug before he saw what was probably a panicked look on your face, freezing about two feet away from you. he cocked his head to the side before closing the distance between the two of you, resting his large hands on your shoulders. you shivered at how warm he felt and wondered how warm he’d feel between your-

“baby, what’s wrong? are you catching a fever?” chan asked, oblivious to your dirty thoughts and breaking you out of your daze. he rested the back of his hand against your forehead and you looked down, not wanting him to look into your eyes and immediately know what was really going on. surely that is all it would take for him to know how easily he was turning you on.

you see, you and chan had been dating for a while. about eight months at that. and any normal couple would have been fucking like bunnies by now, barely able to keep their hands to themselves, but you and chan weren’t like that. had never been anywhere close to being like that. you… you were too nervous to even think about being like that with anyone, let alone your boyfriend that looked like he could pass for a sex god.

so yeah, you and chan had been dating for almost a year now, and you two still hadn’t had sex; had never gone farther than undergarments. every time you two would be stripped down to your underwear and the intensity of the entire situation would start rising more and more, you would panic and tell chan that you couldn’t. that you were too nervous and just not quite ready yet. chan, even with a very prominent and angry looking bulge in his boxers, would immediately understand and never once got upset. he would just excuse himself to the bathroom for about five minutes and would come back calm and collected and ready to cuddle while watching Disney movies.

something told you, specifically the wetness that was starting to collect in your underwear, that tonight wasn’t going to be like that.

you weren’t even entirely sure what you wanted. you had zero experience, while chan had, well, much more, and that was a frightening thought all right. that was a terrifying thought.

oh god, i am in way over my head.

“babygirl, look at me.” chan said, bringing his hand down so it wrapped gently around your chin. he pulled gently so your face would tilt up to meet his, but you still refused to look him in the eyes. instead, you trained your focus on the very interesting potted plant over your shoulder. you really should go water that plant. now would be an excellent time to-

“y/n.” chan said, but this time his tone was darker. deeper. much more demanding and way less gentle and cautious. it was a tone of voice that you couldn’t help but obey, and you were staring up into your boyfriend’s dark eyes before you could even second guess yourself.

“i can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. and don’t lie to me and say you’re fine,” he added before you could even open your mouth and say just that. you swallowed nervously around the lump in your throat before you trailed your eyes over to your boyfriend’s arms that were being generously hugged by his shirt. you swallowed again, but this time it was so you didn’t accidentally drool at the sight.

“what is it? you like my arms?” chan questioned and you could hear the small smirk in his voice. you pressed your thighs tighter together as a new rush of liquid rushed through your core, nodding your head shyly. he chuckled and you squeezed your eyes shut. all of these feelings felt so new. you didn’t know what to do with all of these thoughts rushing through your head a mile a minute.

suddenly chans hold on your chin was gone and you looked back up, eyes wide and so very nervous. chan must have noticed your nerves because the dark look in his eyes softened into something sweeter, more gentle, and he caressed your cheek softly. you pushed your cheek further into his hold and you heard him chuckle again, sounding like he was endeared more than amused like last time.

“i’ve never felt something so intense before channie,” you whispered, voice cracking near the end and making you wince. chan hummed, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone before pulling you in and kissing you gently on your hot forehead. “do you want me to take care of it?” he asked, voice sounding like he was walking on a tightrope. you waited for a few moments, still deciding yourself, before you finally got the courage to bring your head up and down a few centimeters. chan took a deep breath before you felt him nodding too as he pulled back so you could look at him.

god, he was so beautiful. you wanted to kiss every inch of him. you wanted to know what his skin tasted like under your tongue.

jesus fuck you wanted so much all at once.

“we’ll start small baby. we don’t have to do everything tonight.” he murmurs, again breaking you out of your thoughts. you blinked a few times before you nodded again, and you felt your nerves start to ebb away. just baby steps. nothing too big. nothing too scary.

“w-what’s the first step chan?” you whispered, voice barely louder than a small gust of wind. you looked up at him through your eyelashes and you noticed the way his eyes darkened for a minute before clearing up again.

“follow me baby.” chan whispered gently before taking your hands in his and leading you to your shared bedroom. he lets go of one of your hands to close and lock the door behind you, keeping in mind that sometimes his friends liked to randomly pay visits without any warning at all, before turning back to you and linking them again.

he smiles down at you, his dimple making an appearance. you smiled back at the sight of it.

“come on,” he says as if speaking to a flighty deer. it isn’t too far from the truth.

you follow him willingly towards the bed at the end of the room, all the way up to when chan sits down at the edge of the mattress and stares up at you. he unlinks one of his hands from yours so he can pat at his lap, silently asking you to straddle him like you have during hundreds of heated makeouts that have almost lead to more.

this time, it seems, it will.

when you’re finally seated he brings your hand he’s still holding onto his cheek, the other hand wrapping around your waist to bring you two chest to chest. you rub your thumb across the expanse of his cheek and he smiles gently, eyes trailing down to your lip. he licks them subconsciously and you shift in your spot as you wonder exactly what those lips can do.

now that’s an interesting thought.

“let’s start with what we’re used to.” chan breathes out, his lips centimeters apart from yours. you nod your head before closing the distance, lips finally connecting.

the first few kisses are soft and gentle, chan clearly letting you pick the pace as he keeps his hands away from your jaw and wrapped around your middle. when you start nibbling at his bottom lip, though, you feel his arms tighten around you as he groans quietly, surging forward to kiss you harder. you kiss him back with the same fervor and when he prods gently at your lips with his tongue, you gladly open up to him.

after a few minutes of this, chan pulls back to breathe, but that doesn’t mean he stops kissing you. instead of kissing your lips, which feel red and spit slick, he starts attacking your neck with nibbles and sucks, smirking against your skin when he hears you whimper. you start moving your hips over him before you can even think about it, just doing what your body feels like doing, and you feel more than hear chan groan against your bruising skin.

“fuck,” he pants, gripping your hips and guiding your movements. you bite your lower lip to stop your moan upon feeling his very much hard length, all feelings of anxiety being overblown by lust.

“ch-channie,” you whimper, trying to grind harder down on him. this time you can’t hold back the moan bubbling in your throat and you would blush if chan doesn’t moan in return.

“fuck you’re already so wet. wanna taste you baby,” he mutters right underneath your jaw before biting down, this one much harder than his previous nibbles. you moan again, louder than before as you think about his mouth, wet and hot, against your soaked heat.

“please ch-channie. want you. want you so b-bad it hurts.” you moan out embarrassingly loud, starting to grind faster down on him. chan groans before tugging on your hips to a stop, kissing up to your lips and leaving you breathless.

“lay down with your head against the pillow babygirl.” he whispers, voice dark and authoritative. you nod quickly, all too eager to be relieved of this pain between your legs.

not even a second passes before chan is hovering over you, meeting your lips in a few more searing kisses before going back at your neck. you whimper at the little nibbles and licks he leaves, gripping tightly at his back to ground yourself.

his hands tug at the bottom of your baggy tee, silently asking if he can take it off, and you lift your hips up and bring your arms up so the piece of clothing can be removed. you only start thinking about the fact you’re not wearing a bra when you feel the cold air against your nipples and freeze, feeling like a bucket of cold water has just been dumped on you.

you quickly bring your arms back down to cover yourself but chan grabs at your wrists gently, keeping them from hiding yourself. you look up at him, nerves quickly fading away as he looks down at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. “how about i take my shirt off too, to make things even?” chan offers and you nod. he smiles before letting go of your wrist and bringing his hands to the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head as if it were air.

“fucking hell you’re hot,” you say without thinking, your brain only focused on chans defined muscles, and you bring your hand up to tug at his arm so that he’s back on top of you. he chuckles at your crudeness, but that quickly turns into a moan when you start sucking at the crook of his neck.

he grips at your waist tightly and pulls away, immediately attacking at your collarbone. you moan, carding your fingers through his hair as he moves lower towards your chest. he kisses his way to your right nipple before licking around the bud, making you wither on the mattress. “fuck chan,” you whimper, holding his head in place as he starts sucking on the perked up muscle.

at the same time chans mouth works on your chest, one of his hands trails down your stomach, leaving goosebumps in his fingers wake. you shiver as he reaches your leggings waistband, his hand just resting there. he pulls away from your nipple, looking up at you with spit covered lips and blown up pupils, curly hair an absolute fluffy wreck thanks to your relentless hold on it.

“we can stop here if you want to y/n. i won’t be upset.” he stops the movements of his fingers along the bottom of your tummy as he speaks, but you want them to continue their trail. you want them lower, inside you, curling into that spot of yours that always has you seeing stars when its midnight and chan’s out late making some new beats for him and his bandmates. you want them to be the reason you’re crying out. you want him to be the reason you can’t stop shaking from pleasure.

“i don’t want to stop channie. i-i want…” you trail off, heat rushing into your face at the thought of telling chan just how bad you want him to make you cum with his fingers.

chan reaches his hand on your tummy over to your cheek, running his thumb over your bruised bottom lip. his eyes are dark with power as he asks, “what do you want baby?”

“i-i want your fingers inside me,” you whisper out, cheeks heating up under chans gaze, and the smirk he wears at your words does not help in the slightest. he coos, pushing his thumb into your mouth, and you don’t even think. you just wrap your lips around the appendage and suck.

“is this what you meant? you sure seem to be enjoying it,” he’s not exactly wrong about that last part, much to your surprise, but you whine because no, this is not what you meant. you shake your head and grab his hand, taking his thumb out of your mouth and putting it right over your clothed core. you press his palm against it so he can feel just how warm and wet you are, and whimper at the friction it provides. “h-here, please.” you moan out, and the way chan growls doesn’t even sound human as he rushes up to meet you in a bruising kiss, pushing the bottom of his palm more into your core and rubbing right at your clit.

you grip onto his shoulders tightly as chan wastes no time in ripping your leggings down your thighs, pulling away from you so he can get them completely off. he stares down at you, eyes focused on the no doubt massive wet patch on your underwear, before grabbing at your knees and pulling them gently more apart so he can lay in between your thighs.

“do you still want me to taste you?” he questions, fingers running gently over the stretch of underwear clinging to your pussy. you whimper at the mere thought of chan eating you out before nodding eagerly, hips thrusting in the air as if that will give you more friction.

chan tsks at your behavior before bringing a hand over one of your hips, holding you down. “you have to stay still baby. no moving.” he squeezes at your hips to emphasize his point, only letting go when you obediently nod. “good girl.” he praises and goddamn that shouldn’t sound as good as it does right now.

before you can ponder too much on that, you feel chan start to pull down the waistband of your underwear, waiting for you to lift up your hips so he can take them off the rest of the way. you do gladly, hissing when the cold air hits your soaked slit.

“look how wet my little baby is, all just for me.” chan murmurs, running a hand over the appendix of your thigh. you whimper and clench around nothing at his words, feeling some of your wetness start to drip down to your ass.

“ch-chan please. it hurts.” you whimper, wiggling your hips to try to get this tight feeling in your stomach to go away. chan rubs your thigh, humming as he grips onto it and lifts it up so it can rest on his broad shoulder. “don’t worry baby. i got you.” he mutters, blowing air on your pussy as if to make you more desperate. you ball your fists into the sheets, arching your back a little at the new sensation. he chuckles, and that’s when he finally leans in to give your clit a kitten lick that automatically has you mewling.

he does this a few more times before going down to your entrance and giving you one broad lick, flattening his tongue against your slit. you thrash, hips jolting up, and chan has to bring one of his hands to your hips to keep you still as he continues his assault on your pussy.

it’s when he starts sucking on your clit and bringing his fingers to prod at your core that you really become desperate, opening your leg that isn’t resting over his shoulder more, silently begging him to please just finger you already. he chuckles, rubbing his fingers around the area one more time before finally plunging one finger inside.

you’ve always known chans fingers were thicker than yours, as well as longer, but it doesn’t truly hit you how much bigger they are until one of them is inside of you to the knuckle. you moan obscenely loud, already feeling like a string stretched too taught, and chan moves away from your clit to breathe out about how well you’re doing before diving right back in. you shudder at the praise, your skin feeling hot from all the attention.

after chan moves his finger in and out of you a few times, he adds another and you hiss at the slight stretch this finger brings. chan stops immediately at the sound of your discomfort, moving his hand away as if to pull completely out, but you quickly grab his wrist and shake your head. “j-just slower chan. please d-don’t stop.” you finally manage to whimper out. chan groans at how wrecked you sound, ruined all because of him, and you only let go of his wrist when he starts entering you again with his two thick fingers.

he waits a little longer than last time before pulling his fingers out, kissing on your clit as a silent apology when you whimper. after a few times, the burn fades away and you can’t stop clenching around his appendages, trying to wiggle your hips again but failing as chan still has you pinned to the mattress. chan chuckles at your frustration, pulling out his fingers again and curling them and-

“ah!” you moan, walls clenching around him instantly when he finds your special spot. chan chuckles lowly, curling them again and hitting your g spot dead on once more and making you whimper.

“look at you, reacting so well to all my touches.” he praises, going back down to kiss right below your belly button, curling his fingers some more and making your breath catch in your throat as something tightens in your gut. like a knot made up of all your organs.

“p-please chan.” you whimper, moaning when he starts thrusting his fingers into your greedy pussy, curling them so that they hit that same spot every time. “please what baby?” chan asks, voice sounding deeper than you’ve ever heard it before.

“please make me c-cum.” you moan out, clenching tighter around his fingers. chan all but growls at your request before speeding up his fingers and going back down to your clit, sucking on it as if his life depended on it. you moans start to grow higher in pitch and, when you cum, your voice completely cuts off as chan gives your clit a little nibble, curling his fingers deeper than he ever has so far.

after you’re done shaking, chan starts rubbing up and down your sides soothingly, rubbing his fingers sticky with your cum off on the sheets. “you did so well baby girl.” he whispers against your tummy, kissing his way back up to you. this time, when he kisses your lips, its tender and light and everything you need right now after what just happened.

you’re about to tell him thank you when you feel his bulge rub against your thigh. he hisses, clearly not intending to do that, and you freeze. you hadn’t thought about how this would affect him.

“i-i can-”

“don’t worry about it angel. you can help me out some other time. i don’t want to overwhelm you too much.” he says gently, kissing your nose. you giggle at the gesture and feel your sudden bout of nerves die away.

“let me go run you a bath and then we can watch Disney movies later. does that sound fun?” chan asks, rubbing at your hip. you nod, a big smile starting to appear on your face.

maybe things wouldn’t really be that much different.


	2. Step Two: Giving

three days. it had been three days since chan had started slowly introducing you to sex, and not a single day had passed where you hadn’t thought about it with a hand between your thighs. hell, you think your pussy was about ready to cry from the amount of times you had came on your own fingers, replaying what had happened just a few days ago over and over in your head. it seemed that, whenever you got to the part where chan called you a good girl for staying still, you’d come unravelling not two seconds later, the words bouncing around in your skull as your walls pulsated around your digits.

this was fine by you, you finding some weird sort of pleasure with the overstimulating pain, but it had been three days of your hand between your thighs, and not chans.

deep down you knew you couldn’t be upset with your boyfriend for his late nights cooped up in the studio with his bandmates. you knew he had no real choice if he wanted to stay as successful as he was, but god did the new found constant aching between your legs make it hard to remember that.

you sighed around a bite of pizza that you were having for dinner, the tomato sauce still hot against your tongue as your mind wandered to that night again like it always ended up doing. your thighs tingle at the memory of chans hands wrapped around your thighs, of his curly brown hair brushing against them as he dove right in to eat you out. you shift in your seat slightly, underwear becoming damp all over again and a small whine escaping your throat at the memory of chans bulge brushing against your thigh, so close to your core yet so far away. you feel your walls clench around nothing, and you wonder if chan fingering you was all it took for you to become so helplessly horny all the time.

you could only imagine how chan felt, having to wait for you to finally be comfortable enough to even tip your toes into something explicitly sexual. even though had constantly reassured you that he didn’t mind, that he couldn’t enjoy it if you weren’t a hundred and one percent comfortable, you still felt this heavy ball of guilt sitting at the bottom of your stomach. chan had waited patiently for months for you to give the green light, and he hadn’t gotten any pleasure out of it. well, at least from you, as chan had left to go to the bathroom afterwards to deal with his own “problem”.

ever since then, besides thinking about chans tongue wrapped around your clit, your head had been filled with what-if’s. what if you had insisted on helping chan out? what if you had reached down and grabbed at chan through his sweatpants, felt the heavy weight against your palm and squoze. what if you pushed your oh so selfless boyfriend around so he was the one on his back so you could shuffle down and-

and what? what would you do next? it was at this point in your little guilt induced fantasy that your brain short circuited, realizing that you were miles out of your element and would have probably made an absolute fool of yourself.

maybe it was best that chan had stopped you, probably knowing that you would’ve panicked before anything had even really started.

but that still didn’t stop you from wondering how chans cock would feel against your lips, on your tongue, down your throat. it only made you wonder more how large chan was exactly. sure you had felt it on more than one occasion, knew that he was definitely well endowed in both girth and length, but that was through clothing. you had never actually seen it, and that fact only made you want to go back in time and redo that moment over and over again.

it wasn’t like you had the opportunity to tell chan this anyway. from dawn until way past dusk, chan was in the studio creating music, doing what he loved doing most until he could barely even keep his eyes open. you admired his dedication to his craft, that being one of the many reasons you had fallen in love with him so hard so fast, but right now it only made you increasingly needy. it felt like your underwear was permanently wet, the fabric sticking to your oversensitive slit all hours of the day.

you groaned and tossed your half eaten pizza slice on your paper plate, setting it on the coffee table as your thought overwhelmed you. you rubbed your thighs together, whining as your slick folds grazed your sensitive clit, and were starting to fidget with the top of your pajama shorts when you felt your phone buzzing against the couch cushion. a brief flash of annoyance passed through you before you saw the caller ID, heart stopping for a good three seconds before you rushed to answer the call.

“channie?” you said, shock lacing your words. chan chuckled, sounding exhausted but happy to hear your voice nevertheless. “hi babygirl.” he replied, and you hated how your thighs clenched almost subconsciously at how low and rough his voice sounded through the speaker.

ignoring the bolt of arousal that rushed through you at the sound of his voice, you ask him why he’s calling you. chan groans at your words and you ignore the dirty thoughts that immediately fill your brain, focusing on concern for your hard working boyfriend.

“have just been missing you babygirl. it feels like forever since i’ve had you in my arms.” you know that that’s not the main reason, know that really he’s just been overworking himself and is dealing with the repercussions of it, but you don’t comment and instead tell him you’ll be on the way in a few minutes. chan sounds so relieved at that that it makes your heart melt a little, loving the feeling of making someone so happy.

you are quick to change out of your clothes, throwing your fifth pair of soaked through underwear in your slowly piling laundry. you change into a clean pair of underwear, this one having little peaches on them, and slip on a pair of old sweats you find buried in the back of one of your drawers. you take a look at yourself in the mirror, grimacing slightly at how unkempt your hair looks and how dried your lips appear. you take an extra minute to run a comb through your locks and apply some chapstick before leaving yours and chans shared apartment, keys jingling in your hand.

you have the route to the jyp building practically memorized with how many times you’ve taken the trip to get chan some food, because you knew he forgot to eat when he got absorbed in his work, to drag him home after changbin and jisung told you how bad he was getting, or to simply just hang out when you had nothing else better to do and you missed your boyfriends presence. your boyfriend was a workaholic, an unhealthy kind, and he still had a hard time setting himself some limits with himself and his work. that’s where you and the rest of his members came into play, taking care of him just as much as he took care of all of you.

it was only after you showed the security guard your ID, despite this being probably the third hundred time you’ve been here, and started taking the elevator up to the 3racha studio that you realized this would be the first time you and chan would be around each other for longer than ten minutes since three days ago; since chan had made you cum on his fingers and tongue. the realization made your skin prickly with nerves, heart going wild and feeling like it was about ready to beat out of your chest, and before you could start debating if you should go back home and make up some excuse as to why you couldn’t come over anymore, the elevator dinged, signalling it reached its destination.

your legs felt numb as you walked slowly towards the door you knew lead to chan, knees weak as you softly knocked on the wood. you felt your breath catch when chan immediately answered, smiling brightly down at you as if he had been waiting right at the door ever since you had hung up. the sight of his smile paired with his dimple etched into his cheek made your nerves die down a bit, though you did feel your heart wince slightly at the sight of the deep bags lying darkly under his eyes.

before you could even say a hello, chans arms were tugging you inside the studio and wrapping around your torso as soon as you stumbled across the doors threshold, kicking the door closed as he held you tightly. you felt yourself physically relax against him, his strong chest pressed against your cheek as his built arms kept you secure against him.

you smiled softly at the feeling of his lips pressing to the crown of your head, heart going fuzzy with warmth as you forgot about all of your anxieties from the past two or three minutes. “hi channie,” you whispered softly, keeping your voice quiet despite the sound proof walls and lack of anyone else in the room. chan sighed, chest falling against your cheek at the exhale of air. “hi babygirl.” he whispers back, hands rubbing up and down your back as if you’re the one thats been working themselves to the bone and needs to be comforted.

you sigh in content and pull away, about to lean up and give him a kiss when you notice all the empty cups of coffee surrounding his workplace. you gasp quietly at the sight of so many cups, wondering briefly just how much sleep chan had been getting. you look up at your boyfriend to see him staring at the rug, scratching the back of his neck as if it would stop the embarrassed flush creeping up his collar.

“chan-” “i know.” chan interrupted with a sigh, shoulders drooping and giving away just how exhausted and guilty he was. you frowned softly up at him, reaching up and cupping his cheek so you could guide him back to look at you. he did so without fighting back, instead melting into your touch when you sweeped a thumb over the crest of his cheek. his eyes, which usually sparkled with so many hidden stars, were dim and tired. the sight made you purse your lips slightly.

“you can’t expect to survive like this, let alone live.” you said softly, referring both to the many empty cups of caffeine as well as his almost obsessive work ethic. he nodded meekly, eyes flitting back down to the floor before you made a small noise and jerked his head back up, forcing him to continue eye contact.

you sighed softly and cupped his other cheek in your hand, holding his face gently as you leaned forward and kissed between his eyebrows. chan hummed and you noticed his eyes slipping shut, body relaxing at your lips touch.

“i love you, you know that right?” you whispered and felt your heart flutter slightly when he nodded in response. you couldn’t stop the small smile gracing your lips, nor the small peck you delivered onto the bridge of his nose. out of the corner of your eye, you could see him smiling softly too.

“it hurts me to see you hurting yourself like this.” chans smile, small as it was, disappeared at your words. he reopened his eyes, dark brown making you almost audibly gasp at how beautiful the color was, and encircled one of your wrists with his hand gently. you ignore the way the innocent gesture makes your cunt immediately start dripping into one of the few unruined pairs of underwear you have left, focusing instead on the much more serious matter at hand.

“i’m sorry y/n, i only fully realized how bad i was getting again when it started hitting me just how much i missed you.” you could feel yourself blushing at his admission, heart stuttering in your chest as you bit back a small smile. chan smiled back, eyes twinkling softly before he leaned down and kissed your lips softly, both of your eyes slipping shut. his hand briefly tightened around your wrist and you gasped at the feeling, heart jumping to your throat when chans other hand landed on your hip.

before you had the chance to deepen the kiss, chan pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. you couldn’t muster the courage to open your eyes, feeling that if chan took one look into them, he’d almost automatically know what was going on with you just like three days ago.

“i can’t promise it won’t happen again,” he mutters against your lips, his plush skin rubbing gently against yours. you nodded gently, your heart feeling a bit heavier at his sad but honest admission. “but i can promise that i’ll keep trying to get better. set myself some barriers, maybe put alarms on my phone or something.” he shrugs and you want to open your eyes so he can see how happy that makes you, you really do, but that underlying fear that he’ll see the desperate lust that’s been building in your bloodstream will show clear as day in your eyes if you do.

so, instead, you settle for whispering, “thank you channie.” and crossing the barely there distance between you two to kiss him again. chan sighs against your lips, sliding his hand wrapped lightly around your wrist down to your cheek. you hum at the feeling, letting him tilt your face so he can kiss you deeper like you’ve been wanting him to for days, and slide your hands down to his covered chest. you clench onto the fabric of his hoodie to distract yourself from how hard and firm his chest feels under your palms, pulling him just that much closer, and chan chuckles against your lips.

“a little needy, aren’t you?” he whispers before pecking your lips gently, leaning back before you can pull him into another make out session. before you can stop yourself you whine at the loss and pout up at your boyfriend, who chuckles in response. he rubs his thumb over your cheek, as if trying to soothe you, but the words he says next make your entire body freeze.

“it’s been a long three days for you too, huh?” he says quietly, sounding almost cautious with his words. you feel your heart stutter a nervous tempo in your chest, cheeks reddening almost as if on cue, and open your mouth to say something only for nothing to come out. chan cooes down at you, running the hand that was resting idly on your hip up to your ribs, squeezing there lightly as if to reassure you.

finally, you regain your voice as you are able to stutter out a simple, “t-too?” you stare, wide-eyed up at your boyfriend, and it’s his turn for him to blush. the sight makes you feel a little less embarrassed, glad that he’s just as affected.

“yea, too. i kept thinking back to when i had you laying under me all prettily, taking my fingers as if you were made for them.” he whispers, fingers tightening briefly against your torso before loosening. your breath catches in your throat, not expecting such dirty words to come out of chans mouth, as well as not expecting to like it so much.

considering the way chans looking down at you, he’s probably noticed how affected you are too by his words. he cocks a brow up slightly, a mischievous grin playing on his full lips. “oh?” he says, and the single word makes you shiver, eyes closing for a brief moment as you feel your entire body go hot and cold all at once. “you like it when i talk to you like that?”

you move to shake your head, to deny it, but chans hold on your cheek tightens and stops you midway through the movement. his gaze hardens right before your eyes, holding none of the softness that was there when you first arrived. “don’t lie to me babygirl, i want to know all the little things you like so i can do them more in the future.” the future you think, the very prospect of what that entails making your pussy clench around nothing but the thought of his fingers and his cock.

“now,” chan sighs, fingers trailing down to your chin and grasping it between his fingers gently, tilting your face up to make you look at him in the eyes. his eyes are softer than they were before, but there’s still that underlying hardness that he keeps well hidden.

you wonder, briefly, what happens when he doesn’t hide it.

chans voice snaps you out of your lustful thinking, bringing you back to the present and not the possible future. “let’s try this again, ok?” you move to nod again only for chans fingers to squeeze lightly around your chin, pressing his lips together slightly in irritation. “words darling, use them.” he says shortly and something about the way he talks down to you, at the way he demands you to say these things aloud, makes your entire body tingle pleasantly.

“ok.” you breathe out, the word coming out airy and flustered sounding. chan smirks slightly, and you wish that every little thing he did didn’t turn you on.

“did you like it when i talked to you like i did before?” you feel yourself about to nod yes but stop yourself just in time, body freezing before your head can move. chan notices the small movement and his smirk broadens but doesn’t say anything.

“y-yes, i-i did channie.” you whispered, following his previous orders. chan hums, rubbing his finger under your chin softly, and you feel yourself keen at the touch, eyes slipping shut. chan cooes at the sight, not being able to hold back the phrase “good girl” that bubbles in his throat. you gasp quietly at the praise, cheeks flaming as the words wash over you, and the intense need to hear him call you that again awakens in your chest.

“does my babygirl like being praised too?” he questions, lips suddenly pressing to your throat as his hand on your chin moves to lay in between your shoulder blades, pressing you just a little bit closer. you whimper at both the feeling of his lips on your hot skin as well as the possessive my before the pet name he adores so much, hips twitching into nothing. you nod softly, quickly remembering to verbalize your response and say that yes, you do like it. “a-and being called yours, th-that’s very nice t-too.” you add, your body flushing in embarrassment at your words, and chan hums, pleased.

“cute.” he murmurs, sucking at your pulse point lightly and no doubt leaving behind a light bruise. you whine at the feeling, squirming when he blows on the wet patch of skin and clenching your fists tighter into his hoodie. chan shushes you softly, kissing a trail back up to your lips and chuckling when you whimper at the feeling of his lips against yours.

“i’ve barely done anything to you and you’re already so affected.” you pout at his words, brows scrunching up together, but that only makes him laugh more. “it’s not a bad thing honey, don’t worry.” he chuckles, wrapping his arms around your body again and kissing your forehead. “to be honest, it turns me on how quickly you get overwhelmed by me.”

“w-well can you b-blame me.” you stutter, throat going dry at the new knowledge chan had just bestowed on you. chan hums, lips moving to press lightly against your temple, hands moving to trail up and down your sides slowly. “no, doesn’t make it any less hot thought.” he sighs, squeezing your hips tightly before rubbing circles at the strip of skin peeking out from under your shirt.

“i haven’t been able to stop thinking about the other day.” chan admits quietly, fingers pressing more into your skin, and you nod your head without thinking twice. “me too.” you whisper, chans earlier rule still ringing in your ears and making you obedient still. chan hums deeply, chest vibrating against your fingers, and leans his head lower to kiss right below your earlobe.

“every single hour i was in this studio i thought about the next time i could be in between your thighs again.” his voice is so low, almost an entire octave lower than normal, and it’s his dark tone as well as the nibble he gives your earlobe that has your knees shaking.

before you can comment on chans words, he continues. “thought about covering your thighs with marks and making you suck on my fingers to keep you quiet, since you liked that so much last time.” his lips feel warm against your already hot neck, trailing lower and lower until they reach your collarbone. “thought about making you cum once on just my tongue and then another time on just my fingers.” his hands are slow as they reach down to grab your ass, as if cautious, and he squeezes slightly when all you do is whimper at his touch. “thought about how beautiful you would look sucking on my other fingers that were soaked with you. god, you were so wet last time baby, it makes me think of other things.” his words have your head spinning, your entire brain feeling like it’s fogging over with some deep need to please, and you can’t feel your lips when you ask him what other things he was thinking about.

chan groans at your question, walking you back towards his desk and grabbing onto the back of your thighs, propping you up onto its surface. his hands slide up and down the tops of your thighs, digging into the fleshier part occasionally as he rests his head against yours.

“keep thinking about how tight and wet you’ll be when i first enter you. how you’ll practically suck my cock into you as if you need me to fill you up. god just thinking about it has me cumming so fast it’s insane.” he groans, squeezing your thighs as if he’s trying to ground himself, and you can’t hold back the whimper that scratches its way up your throat at both his words and the very thought of chans cock inside you.

“a-another time.” you whisper because, while the idea of chan fucking the absolute life out of you sounds amazing, the anxiety that thrums in your veins is too strong to ignore. chan chuckles and nods, brushing his nose against yours softly in an eskimo kiss. “i know sweetheart don’t fret. baby steps, remember?” he leans back to look you in the eyes, his own brown irises still filled with lust but are also soft, loving.

understanding.

you nod shakily, humming your affirmation, and chan grins softly at you before kissing you gently. “you’re so precious.” he chuckles before biting softly at your bottom lip, making you gasp. “it makes me want to ruin you.” he whispers, voice returning to its previous lustful tone, and you’re back to feeling dizzy and breathless all over again. 

“w-wait.” you say, louder than you’ve been since you’ve gotten here, and chan stops his fingers movements towards the area between your thighs. his entire body freezing, face looking a mix of apologetic and guilty, and you press a finger to his opening lips before he can say sorry. “no, you’re ok channie. i-i just…” you bite your lip as you the dozens upon dozens of times you’ve thought about returning the favor and wondering how his cock would feel against your tongue. you can feel your cheeks going a deep ruby again, embarrassed but also too turned on to whimp out now.

“just what babygirl?” chan questions, voice a deep rumble, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly you get over your embarrassment to please him and answer his question. “just have been wanting to r-return the favor.” chan groans softly at your whispered confession, hands desperately squeezing your thighs again as he tries to hold himself back from tugging you down to your knees. you’re still new to everything; he can’t be treating you like his own personal rag doll just yet.

“you promise you aren’t doing this because you feel guilty?” he asks and you nod your head immediately. “every single time i thought back to that day, i thought about what would happen if i insisted on helping you out too.” you admit softly, rubbing your thighs together as you think back to all the times you fantasized about chans fingers in your hair as you took as much of him as you possibly could into your mouth. chan curses at your words, hips twitching against the edge of his work desk, and you can feel the side of his hardened dick against your inner thigh. you bite your lip, swallowing back the loud whimper that threatens to escape you.

“and what would you do, hmm?” he asks, and you shouldn’t feel so proud at how shaky he sounds but you do because finally, finally, you’re not the only one feeling so embarrassingly affected by all of this. you trail your fingers from his chest up to rest atop his shoulders, rubbing them up and down, feeling the muscles in his arms. “i’d let you tell me the best way to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” chan curses lowly before pressing his lips desperately against yours, tongue immediately pressing against your bottom lip demandingly. you open with a needy moan, fingers tangling into his head of brown curls as chan dominates your mouth.

when he pulls back from your lips, there’s a small string of saliva connecting you two still, broken only when chan speaks. “want me to teach you how to put that mouth to good use, huh?” his words have your whining, nodding desperately as the fog surrounding your brain tugs you deeper and deeper into this new headspace. chan smirks before tugging you closer, wrapping your legs around his waist before standing up and moving to sit on the edge of his rolly chair. you can feel his hard shaft pressing against the inside of your thigh, so close to your soaked heat but so far away, and your entire body flushes when you realize that one day that will be inside you. 

“are you sure you aren’t just feeling guilty y/n?” he questions you again, holding your face gently and making you look him in the eyes. you smile softly, the fog in your head clearing up slightly as you nod. “yes channie, i’m sure. i really just want to make you feel good.” you reassure, hoping that he can read the intense need in your eyes that even you don’t fully understand, and chan’s answering grin has you thinking he does.

“then be a good girl for me and get on your knees.” he says, the words coming out in almost a growl, and it’s practically pathetic the way you scramble to do as he says. he chuckles at your eagerness, caressing your cheekbone once your on your knees in front of him, and he spreads his legs so that you can scoot closer and sit between his thighs.

your breath hitches once you take notice of the enormous and very obvious bulge sitting in front of you, straining against the zipper of chans pants. “that looks like it hurts,” you breathe out and chan hums in affirmation, once large hand sliding down his body to press against his hardened dick. he hisses at the feeling and you can’t hold back the small whine the slips past your slightly agape lips, wishing his hand was yours.

chan chuckles at your whining, amusement playing on his features. “what, does the little baby wanna touch?” he cocks his head to the side, arching an artfully shaped brow as if to tease, and you hate how the look has your stomach pooling with hot liquid arousal. you nod smally, pouting slightly as you try to silently ask if you can. although deep down you know chan would be more than ok with you feeling him up, especially right now, something deeper in you wants to ask permission still. it doesn’t make any logical sense to you, but you do it anyway and, if the dark lust that twists his lips into a smirk is anything to go by, chan likes it too.

“go ahead then,” he scoffs, lifting his hand away from his cock and giving you free reign to touch. “touch me.” he smirks down at you, eyes dark and playful, and you wiggle in your seated position a little at the heated stare before scooting just a little bit more so you could be as close as you could possibly get. you lift up one of your hands that were placed in your lap and look up at him one more time, as if to make sure. he chuckles shortly before nodding again, gesturing towards his bulging pants, and you release a breath as you rest your hand against chans clothed cock. you think back to what chan was doing earlier and try to replicate it, pressing down slightly and jerking back when chan groans. an apology is on the tip of your tongue, worried that you somehow did something wrong, but chan grabs your wrist and puts it back onto himself, pressing harder than you had before.

“just like this, ok baby?” he says and you nod, pressing down just a little bit more when he releases your hand. he hums lowly at the touch, jutting his hips up a little into your hand, and you squeeze around his shaft with your fingers lightly as if to test the waters. you watch chans hands grip the armrests of his chair tightly and pressing his lips together as if to keep in some embarrassing sound. you squeeze more and feel a warm burst of pride fill your chest when chan curses under his breath.

“while this feels nice sweetheart, it’d feel much better without the pants still covering me up.” he comments, voice sounding a bit choked up, and you wonder just how much he’s been craving this. how long he’s thought about you sitting on your knees to sound so wrecked already. you nod and let go of him long enough to unzip his pants, his dick springing up in his boxers now that his jeans weren’t confining him. he groans in relief, no doubt the pressure starting to feel unbearable, and you mutter an apology.

he chuckles softly. “no need to apologize baby girl. why don’t you continue doing what you were doing earlier, hmm?” you nod again, this time a bit more hesitant, and repeat what you were doing earlier. his cock is hot to the touch, his boxers only a thin layer of fabric between skin to skin contact, and while that realization makes you nervous, it also fills you with anticipation. finally, you were going to have an answer for how chan was like when receiving pleasure.

“baby can you move your hand up and down a little for me? fuck-” chans head fell back at the feeling of your hand sliding up and down his clothed shaft, exposed adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. you watched in a weird fascination when his dick twitches in your hand when you get closer to the head, deciding to rub your thumb over it when you remember that was the most sensitive part. your knowledge is proven correct when chan curses loudly, panting slightly as you continue to rub your thumb over his clothed tip a few more times.

“stop.” chan growls and suddenly the hand that was gripping the armrest like a lifeline is now encircled around your wrist, squeezing in silent warning. you do as he says, body feeling both cold and warm as chan moves his head back up to look down at you, eyes cold and pupils blown wide. you whimper quietly, staring up at him with what would probably be described as doe eyes, and chan responds merely with a dark grin and his thumb rubbing circles into the bone of your wrist.

“you’re being so obedient baby.” he cooes, leaning forward to hold your cheek in his hand that isn’t holding your wrist captive. you whimper again, this time louder than the last, and melt into his palm, squeezing your eyes shut.

“ah ah.” chan tsks, tapping your cheek softly, and your eyes fly back open at the touch, staring up at him. chan grins, running a finger over your cheek and catching a fly away strand of hair, placing it behind your ear. “eyes on me, yea?” you nod and, when chan cocks a brow at you unimpressed, you stutter out a quiet ok.

“now,” chan sighs, resting back into his seat and letting go of your wrist in the process. you feel your heart pang at the loss, wrist burning as if missing the controlling touch around it. “would my babygirl like to get rid of my underwear for me?” chan grins lazily down at you, ignoring the embarrassed flush to your cheeks as you nod slightly. he hums, leaning back more and offering himself to you like he did before, and your hands are shaking when you peel away the last layer of clothing hiding chans cock from your sight.

wow. is the only word that comes to mind as you stare wide eyed at what you had only felt through layers of clothing. chans cock stands tall and proud, curving slightly towards his stomach. his head is a bright red, the slit oozing a small dribble of precum, and you lick your lips unconsciously at the sight. what you thought would bring you anxiety only fills you with a deep need that is unfamiliar to you but very much welcomed, taking over any other irrational fear that still clung to the outer edges of your hazy brain.

“does babygirl wanna taste?” you nod quickly, not taking your eyes off the delectable sight and missing the way chans features darken. he grabs the base of his dick and pulls it away from his stomach, directing it to you and your lips. “lick.” he demands and you’re almost starting to get used to how his orders fill your veins with a thick arousal.

you do as he says, sticking your tongue out and dragging it over the dribbling tip of his cock. chan groans loudly at the feeling and you take it as an initiative to lick again, this time going more for the underside. your tongue swims with chans arousal, the taste a bit salty and just on that line of unpleasantness, but right now in your lust filled haze it tastes almost like candy.

“do you like my cock babygirl?” he hums and you answer by lurching just a little bit forward and surrounding the head of his cock with your lips. chan gasps, most likely not expecting you to be so bold when you’re usually a blushing mess in these kind of situations, but it’s nothing compared to the almost pornographic moans he lets out when you suck lightly.

“fuck you’re going to kill me.” he pants, resting his head back before seemingly changing his mind and staring back down at you. he rests one of his hands on the back of your head, pushing your head a little, and you get the message and start slowly sinking your mouth down on him. “be mindful of your teeth.” he warns and you hum in understanding, the vibrations going straight to chans cock and making him hiss.

once you get to about half way down chans shaft is about where he starts pressing into your throat and, not wanting to take too much at once, you pull back slowly and release chans cock from your mouth with an audible pop. a delicate string of saliva still connects your lips to him and the sight has chan looking like he’s about ready to blow his load.

“don’t push yourself too hard the first time, ok? we can get to deepthroating later.” chan says breathlessly and, while you would love to be good for him and make him feel the best he possibly could, you also don’t want to risk hurting yourself in some way. you nod, although a bit glumly, and chan chuckles at your small frown in amusement.

“y’know, in this sort of situation, you shouldn’t be looking as cute as you are right now, kneeling between my legs and pouting because i told you to not gag on my cock.” he chuckles again at his own words and you feel your cheeks and neck flame in embarrassment, pressing your thighs together at his teasing. chan notices this and smirks, peering down at you teasingly. “is my baby getting turned on by my words? or is she just thinking about sucking my cock?” you whine at his words, ducking your head into his thigh, and you yelp when chan pulls you back sharply by your hair, neck bared towards the ceiling and chans dark eyes.

“don’t hide yourself from me when you were just sucking on my dick like it was your new favorite lollipop.” he growls, bringing your head back more, and you moan at the prickly pain spreading through your skull. chan bites his lower lip at how desperate you sound, laughing shortly. “knew you’d like your hair being pulled.” he comments before letting go of his grip on your hair, massaging your scalp gently and bringing your face back to his leaking dick. the tip of it looks an almost angry red and it fills you with a weird pride to know that you’ve affected your boyfriend so much.

“be a good girl for me and make me cum, yea?” you shiver at the praise and nod, forcing yourself to swallow down the brief flash of embarrassment and stare back up at chan as you wrap your lips around his head. your tongue is flooded with the taste of his precum and you lap it up happily, practicing for when it’s his actual release.

you listen to chans words and only go as far as you did the first time, bobbing your head up and down slowly for a few moments before gradually speeding up at the sound of chans groans. you wrap your hand around the rest of him that your mouth can’t get to and start going up and down at the same pace your mouth is, closing your eyes in bliss when you hear chans answering string of choked curses.

you pull your mouth away after a few minutes, needing to breathe, and blow air on his head to see his reaction. chan jaw drops, no sound coming out as he bucks his hips instinctively and bumps his cock against your lips. you giggle and suck gently, tonguing at his slit as chan caresses your cheek almost lovingly.

“you’re doing so good baby, so good for me.” he praises and you whimper around his cock, chan cursing and bucking his hips at the vibrations surrounding him. you moan at the feeling, opening your jaw more and sticking out your tongue as you stare up at him, silently pleading for him to do it again. chan seems to get the message because he chuckles breathlessly, holding the other side of your face softly.

“i’m not fucking your face on your first time giving head y/n.” he says softly and you flush at his crude words, the back of your neck almost radiating heat. chan chuckles at your reaction, rubbing at your cheek bones and touching the tip of your nose softly with his finger. you go cross eyed for a moment trying to follow his fingers movements and chan laughs at that, running your fingers through your hair and bringing it more out of your face so he can get a better view of his cock in your mouth.

“you shouldn’t look as cute as you do right now.” he sighs, moving your head gently back up and down his shaft. you blink wide eyed up at him, hollowing your cheeks and sucking at the saliva that’s gathered in your mouth and started dripping down his cock, and he groans at the sight. “it shouldn’t make you look even more fuckable either.” you smile around his dick, the crude praise settling nicely over your skin instead of lighting you on fire like it usually would, and you bob your head faster when chan wraps his hands around your hair to make a makeshift ponytail.

“ah f-fuck,” chan pants, thighs spreading wider as you try to take just another half inch of him down your mouth. he lets out another string of curses before letting out a choked warning that he was getting close, tugging on your hair to try to get you off him.

you hum highly in annoyance, bobbing your head with a newfound determination, and it’s the mix of surprise that chan feels that you won’t let off and the way you start sucking harder as well as slipping a hand down to touch his balls that has him cumming with a loud groan, thick white ropes of his release painting your throat. you slow down the bobs of your head, moving up to suck any more cum leaking out of him. only then when he was milked dry did you release his cock from your mouth, swallowing it down and smiling gummily up at him in pride of your first successful blowjob.

chan, with hair sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead and eyes engulfed by his own pupils, had you realizing just how soaked you were and how much more wet you got at the look he gave you. he looked almost mad at you and, before you could wonder why, chans hand was around your jaw and squishing your cheeks together, bringing his face down to your level and glaring down at you.

the look had your thighs pressing tightly together as another flood of arousal rushed through you.

“why didn’t you pull off when i told you i was close y/n?” he growled and you stared up at him, wide eyed and taken slightly off guard. “b-because i wanted you to cum in my mouth ch-channie.” you stuttered, your voice sounding hoarse despite your throat not having been fucked roughly like you had fantasized about an embarrassing amount of times.

chans eyes darkened, lips twitching down into a sneer. “and you think you get to call the shots now, hmm? were you that desperate for my cum that you forgot your place?” you whimpered at his words, eyes starting to mist in tears. you thought that was what chan wanted. you thought he would’ve been proud and praised you for taking him so well and swallowing his cum. you didn’t think he would’ve been upset with you.

chans face softened at your reaction, eyes starting to lose their lust haze and fill with guilt. “wait baby don’t cry.” chan said softly, holding your face softly and wiping at the tears starting to slip down your face. you shrunk away from him a little, feeling almost like you didn’t deserve the soft touches, and chan looked almost like a kicked puppy at your reaction.

“baby come here, i’m not really mad at you.” his voice was soft, any trace of that cold edge of anger gone, and you felt yourself starting to relax a little as you shuffled back to him slowly. chan smiled softly, eyes tinged with regret, and held your face as if you were the best prize of them all.

“do you want to sit on my lap sweetheart?” he asked and you nodded smally, chan putting himself back into his boxers and pants and zipping himself back up before lifting you up into his lap. your legs rested on either side of his hips, feet grazing the carpet, and you curled yourself into the crook of chans neck. chan ran his hand up and down your spine, the other massaging your scalp and, soon enough, you felt yourself calming down from your brief spike of anxiety.

“i’m sorry baby, i shouldn’t have assumed you would like me talking down to you like that.” you nodded softly, hugging him tighter and sighing softly. “i don’t think i like feeling less than you.” chan hummed in understanding at your words, rubbing his thumb in between your shoulder blades and kissing your temple.

“and that’s ok honey. i won’t talk to you like that ever again.” you felt whatever tension was still in your bed release at his words, finally being able to fully relax with the knowledge that you wouldn’t feel that harsh sting of disappointment from him ever again.

“do you think you also wouldn’t like being called mean names?” chan asked softly, rocking you both side to side slightly as if to further help you relax. you felt yourself freeze at his words, body going hot as you thought of chan calling you his pretty little whore, and shook your head slightly. “m-maybe with some praise mixed in w-with it.” you whispered shyly and chan chuckled, sounding almost amused.

“so calling you my good little slut is ok.” you shuddered at his words, the possessiveness of the statement only making the effect that much stronger on you. you nodded smally, letting out a choked sounding yes before hiding further into his neck when chan chuckled again, voice sounding a bit darker than before.

“you’re too adorable.” he sighed, poking at your cheek softly and making you whine, about to complain about his teasing before he kissed at the corner of your lips. whatever complaint that was on the tip of your tongue died away and was completely forgotten at the touch and you blushed scarlet, staring at chans chest instead of meeting his eyes.

“is there anything else my baby thinks she for sure doesn’t like? i don’t want to upset you like that ever again.” you cocked your head to the side in thought, looking up at the ceiling as you thought of anything possible that could make you react like that again.

“i’m willing to try anything once, but i don’t think i’d like being in serious pain. some slapping and biting is ok, but no whips or anything like that.” you looked nervously up at your boyfriend, hoping you wouldn’t see any flood of disappointment, but instead all you saw was a teasing smirk.

“slapping?” he cocked a brow at you and your eyes widened, your entire body freezing as chan caressed your cheek with the tips of his fingers. “i could definitely work with that. anything else?”

you cleared your throat shakily, shaking your head a little as if to clear the haze of lust trying to take over and steal your clear headedness. “i don’t think i’d like being restrained. i like being able to touch you.” chan smiled softly at that, eyes shining with some pure emotion you couldn’t quite place. he reached for your hand that was resting idly on his shoulder and intertwined your fingers with his, cradling your linked hands to his chest.

“you’re so cute.” he breathed out before leaning forward to kiss you softly, lips gentle with yours instead of harsh and dominating like before. you shivered at the innocent praise and chan laughed softly against your lips, pulling back to look at you again.

“you really do like it when i praise you, don’t you?” you nodded your head yes almost shyly, scrunching your shoulders up self consciously. chan cooed at your response, letting go of your hand to cup your face and squish your cheeks together. you whined and pulled back, pouting at him. chan only laughed at your response. “cute.” he said and you pressed your lips together, fighting back the shiver that wanted to shake your body.

a moment of silence goes by before chan swipes his knuckles softly under your chin and lifts your face up to meet his eyes. you swallow nervously at the knowing look he gives you, his other hand moving to rub up and down one of your thighs. you gasp at the contact, your body’s senses feeling heightened to your boyfriend’s touches. chan chuckles, squeezing the top of your thigh and grinning victoriously when you moan softly.

“does my baby wanna cum today too?” you nod immediately at his words, your walls squeezing almost on instinct at his words, and chan hums. “be a good girl for me and lay down on your stomach on my desk. i’ve been missing the way my babygirl tastes.” you shudder but, before you can do as he says, the hand that was on your thigh grabs at your hips and halts your movements.

you look over your shoulder curiously to see chan looking at you softly, the stray pieces of guilt still clear as day on his face. “tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable or if you want to stop, alright y/n?” you smile at his words, chest warming at his concern and caution. you nod. “i will chan, don’t worry.”

chan grins softly at you for a moment before his face darkens again and the grin turns into a smirk, letting go of your hip only to place a light slap on the area. you jump at the touch, your pussy becoming even more soaked at the action, and chan chuckles.

“good, now bend over for me so i can repay the favor.”


	3. Step Three: Mobile

you look yourself over in the mirror, noting the way the white dress you’re wearing dips of your shoulders, the straps keeping the dress from falling off of you entirely. it goes a few inches above your knees, your legs freshly shaved and sleek in preparation for your dinner date with your mother. it was her birthday today, and you had driven out a few days prior to spend the week with her. you hadn’t seen her since christmas a few months or so ago, and you wanted to make up for lost time.

sadly, chan couldn’t come with you. he was too busy practicing and preparing for a tour that ways only two months away. you couldn’t join with him, your relationship being secret of course because the whole wide world would absolutely explode if a korean idol had a love life. you hated that you wouldn’t get to see him for a few months, but it was now even worse since you both started becoming more sexually active.

it was like you couldn’t go a day without chan’s fingers inside of you or his thigh against your cunt, something new you had both tried only the day before you had to leave. you had loved it, the feeling of his muscled thigh against your clit making you cum twice within ten minutes of starting. chan seemed to love it too if the tent in his sweats were anything to go by, and you had made sure to help him out when you were done shaking from your multiple orgasms.

it was a relief your mother bought that you had a sore throat when your voice was all creaky the next day, not seeming to be suspicious at all. but why would she be suspicious of you, her innocent angel of a daughter?

well, that’s what you used to be, and chan took any chance he could get to remind you of that.

you took a deep breath in your nose and held it, trying to calm yourself down before your brain could go overboard and make you soak your underwear only a few minutes before you had to leave. you breathed out through your mouth slowly after only a handful of seconds and reopened your eyes, hoping your mother wouldn’t notice your slightly lust blown pupils.

you heard your phone buzz on your vanity desk of your childhood bedroom and you startled slightly, awkwardly chuckling to yourself for being so jumpy. you grabbed your phone off the wooden surface, expecting your mother to be texting you that she was ready to go and instead seeing a text from the man you were just thinking about.

channie [5:43] hey baby

channie [5:43] just taking a break to check in on how you’re doing :)

you smiled softly to yourself, heart warming at the thoughtful message. ever since two weeks ago when you and chan had had that talk, among other things, in his studio, he had been texting you every few hours when he wasn’t home to try to stay more connected with you and not spiral out of control again. so far he was doing really well, according to changbin and jisung who were around him the most often, and that he also seemed much more relaxed than he was a month ago.

you [5:44] hi bubbas! i just finished getting ready for the dinner date my mom and i are going on <3

channie [5:44] oh? can i see?

you [5:44] … see what?

channie [5:45] …

channie [5:45] sigh

channie [5:45] YOU dummy

you [5:46] OH GRIUESBGVEASBV SORRY

channie [5:46] sigh so slow babygirl

you rolled your eyes at the message, cheeks heating up in embarrassment at your slowness as you stood in front of the full length mirror again. you ruffled your hair a bit, setting it behind your shoulders so chan could get a clearer view of your front before snapping a quick picture. the flash went off, making the rest of your bedroom dark and making you glow even more so in your white dress.

honestly, looking at the picture, you felt a little angelic.

you [5:49] (1 image attached)

you [5:49] ta da

channie [5:50] holy fuck

channie [5:50] holy shit you’re so beautiful

channie [5:50] oh my god

channie [5:51] how are you even real

you [5:51] you see when two people love each other very much-

channie [5:51] oh shush you know i wasn’t being literal

channie [5:52] god are you sure you can’t just come home right now?

you [5:52] i mean technically i am home

channie [5:52] no not that home

channie [5:53] here

channie [5:53] me

channie [5:53] come home to me so i can worship you like the goddess you are

you [5:55] goddess?

you [5:55] worship???

channie [5:55] yes goddess

channie [5:56] that’s what you are to me

channie [5:56] and you deserve to be worshipped

channie [5:56] especially when you look so fucking fuckable right now

you [5:58] o-oh

you [5:58] um

you [5:58] well

you [6:00] how would you worship me then…?

channie [6:00] come home and find out ;)

“y/n honey! it’s time to go.” you jumped at the sound of your mother’s voice, heart momentarily stopping as you spun around to look at her standing in the doorway. you nodded quickly, not trusting your voice to not crack from how strung up you were feeling, and she looked down at your phone in your hands before smiling softly.

“texting chan?” she asked and you nodded again, making her chuckle. “figured. it’s like the two of you are attached at the hip, even when he isn’t here.” she teased, eyes twinkling and making you giggle shyly. she wasn’t exactly wrong, most of the reason why you’re on your phone being chan after all.

she rolled her eyes at you, smiling before turning to leave the doorway. “hurry and say your goodbyes to your romeo.” she sighed airily, leaving before you could retort. you shook your head before returning your attention to your phone.

you [6:02] i’m sorry i have the worst timing but i gotta go

you [6:02] um

you [6:02] can we continue this when i get back…?

channie [6:03] of course babygirl

channie [6:03] be a good girl now and don’t go thinking about my cock while you’re at dinner ;)

oh fuck him.

-

doing as chan had said quickly proved to be much harder said than done.

you really did try to pay attention to what your mother was saying to you, truly you did, but in all honesty you were only half listening as your brain strayed to other less appropriate things.

you kept thinking about how he said he would worship you. that he called you a goddess, something beautiful that he wanted. it sent shivers down your spine, your brain thinking of all the ways he could worship you and your body.

but you wanted to know what he meant by it specifically. you could think of a thousand different scenarios, from him eating you out until you couldn’t cum anymore to him kissing every single inch of your body as he whispered praises into your skin, but chan hadn’t told you that was what he was thinking and it quickly lost its appeal.

at this point you were just frustrated, body hot and bothered and panties pooled with arousal as you practically fled to your childhood bedroom. you made the excuse for your odd behavior being that you were feeling light headed and your mother didn’t seem to question it, handing you a small bottle of tylenol and a cup of water before letting you go for the night.

you could cry from how needy you were right now and, as you grabbed your phone, you could only hope chan was done practicing for the night.

you [8:23] i’m back

channie [8:23] aww, look at you coming right to me babygirl

channie [8:24] how are you?

you [8:24] how do you think.

channie [8:24] don’t be getting testy with me already babygirl.

you [8:25] i’m not getting testy channie, i’m just frustrated is all

you [8:26] i’ve been thinking about our conversation earlier non-stop and i feel all hot and sensitive

channie [8:26] aww poor baby

channie [8:27] are you alone right now?

you [8:27] yea i fled to my room as soon as i could

channie [8:27] aww you’re so desperate that’s adorable

you [8:28] >:(

you [8:28] shut up

channie [8:28] oh?

channie [8:29] i was going to talk to you more and maybe even help you out but if you wanna be bratty i guess not

you [8:30] …

you [8:30] help out…?

channie [8:31] help make you cum baby

you [8:31] but you’re not here??

channie [8:32] through text

channie [8:32] or phone call if you’re up for that

channie [8:33] or are you more comfortable just handling it by yourself?

channie [8:33] because if that’s so then we don’t have to do this!!

you chewed on the inside of your cheek, shifting your weight from foot to foot as you went over your options.

1) continue what you and chan were doing over text and have an amazing orgasm

2) continue what you and chan were doing but over the phone and have an even better orgasm

3) get yourself off without chans help and have an ok orgasm

4) ignore your needs and wait until you see chan again

it seemed almost easy, your decision.

“hello?” chan said, picking up after only the first ring. you hummed back in return, feeling yourself relax at his words despite the newness of the situation. you had done so many new things with chan over the past couple of weeks that you were gradually getting more comfortable with chan. the nerves were still there, but there were way less than the first night when all of this started.

besides, you felt more excited than scared or nervous right now, the wetness in your underwear getting worse from hearing chans voice.

“are you sure you’re ok with doing this honey? we don’t-”

“chan,” you interrupted, giggling softly to yourself, “i promise i’m ok with this. i wouldn’t have called you if i wasn’t.” you heard chan take a deep breathe before releasing it on the other end, as if to calm himself down.

maybe you weren’t the only one nervous about these kind of things.

“i just don’t want you to feel pressured.” he chuckled shyly and you shook your head no, despite chan not seeing it. “you’re not channie, everything we’ve done i’ve wanted to do. i’ve just been wound too tight and you’ve helped me get more comfortable about this stuff.” you explained, hoping chan could hear the honesty in your voice. you didn’t add the part where you didn’t think you’d want to do any of the things you both had done with anyone else, that you had never felt so needy for a person before despite the various failed relationships you had where you were supposed to want them this bad.

chan was just different. he made your blood simmer in the best way possible, and you couldn’t get enough of it.

it was silent for a few moments, chan probably mulling over your words before he spoke again, voice much more tender than before. “i miss you so much.” he confessed and you felt your heart break a little bit. “i just wanna hold you and kiss you and it’s only been a few days and i’m not sure how i’m going to survive months not being able to do those things with you.”

“we have time before that channie, don’t get ahead of yourself.” you said, your pout no doubt clear in your tone. chan sighed and you could already see him nodding to himself in your head.

“you looked so beautiful in that picture, like an angel.” chan said softly, changing the subject. you smiled shyly to yourself, cheeks no doubt pink as you sat down on your twin size bed. you played with the edge of one of your many blankets, trying to give your body something to do.

“i thought i was a goddess to be worshipped.” you teased and chan breathed out a short laugh through his nose, no doubt remembering your earlier conversation before you had to leave. “you are that too, but that white dress was just so… innocent seeming.”

“what do you mean seeming?” you asked, heart picking up as you already had an idea where this was leading to. chan chuckled, voice sounding darker already. “please baby, you can’t really think you’re the same innocent girl you were a month ago, can you?” your breathing hitched at his question, your brain automatically going over every single thing you two had done together over the past few weeks. you squeezed your thighs together, the fabric of your dress feeling itchy against your hot skin.

chan continued at your silence, sounding almost pleased with himself as he did. “my poor little baby can’t even go one dinner with her mother without thinking about me between her thighs. how dirty.” you whimpered at his words, squeezing your eyes shut and curling into yourself slightly. you hated how his words got to you so easily, how you simply crumbled when he called you his.

you hated it, but you also craved it.

chan tsked at you through the phone, bringing your attention back to the situation at hand. “i bet you’ve already soaked through your underwear, haven’t you angel?” you shivered, knowing without even looking that he was right. you could feel the wetness on your thighs, slowly dripping out onto your blankets and dress and making a mess of yourself.

“answer me y/n.” chan said lowly, making you gasp softly at how demanding and hot he sounded. “s-sorry, answer what ch-chan?” chan chuckled at your stuttering voice, no doubt finding how overwhelmed you already were amusing. “did my lovely little baby get so needy that they soaked through their underwear?” he asked again and you whined softly, squirming in your seated position.

something about chan saying these things to you but not being with you made this situation a thousand times hotter. it was like he already knew you were a mess without having to see you, like he knew exactly what buttons to press to make you a babbling, submissive mess.

he practically knew you like the back of his hand.

“c’mon babygirl, you know the rule. use your words.” chan reminded, somehow still being patient with you. you cleared your throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down a bit so you could do as chan had told you. “y-yes, i did chan.” you whispered and chan hummed softly, most likely smirking to himself at how quickly you can get so needy. “that’s my good girl.” he cooed and you practically melted at the praise, the soft words making your muscles unclench a little.

“i did good?” you asked and chan chuckled, sounding endeared. “yes baby, you’re doing so good for me right now.” and you couldn’t contain the happy giggle that bursted past your lips.

chan hummed, his voice sounding like he was smiling before he continued on what you were talking about earlier. “are you still wearing that dress?” he asked and you nodded before realizing you had to talk, which was no doubt going to cause further issues but you would cross that bridge when you got to it. “mhm.”

“take it off for me, you won’t be needing it.” you shivered at chans words before saying you would, putting your phone down on your bed before slipping the dress off of you. the air was cold against your bare skin and, when you spread your legs a little, it hit right at where you were basically dripping and had you keening.

you hooked your thumbs under the waistband of your underwear, about to tug the ruined material down your legs before realizing that chan hadn’t told you to take those off, only the dress. you stood there frozen for a moment, wondering if it really mattered before deciding it was better to be safe than sorry and keeping them on, sitting back on the bed with only your bra and underwear on.

“did it.” you breathed out once you had the phone back to your ear and chan hummed in response. “good girl, doing as i say without talking back.” chan purred and you felt your entire body shudder at the praise, drinking it all up and making your head spin.

“w-want…” you stuttered out without thinking, not sure where you were going with that sentence to begin with. you whined softly, clenching your thighs together as if that would appease the burning need in your core.

chan hummed in question, and you could picture the way he was probably cocking his head to the side in a way that was both cute and hot at the same time. “want what baby? finish your sentences like the good girl i know you are.” his words made you feel as if there was no more air in your lungs, more arousal gushing out of you and dripping down to the blankets underneath you. mentally you groaned at the idea of having to wash the sheets tomorrow morning, but you would worry about that later.

“w-want you channie.” you whimpered and chan groaned at that, the metal clinking on the other line telling you he was unzipping his jeans. “what do you want from me baby?”

“w-want you to worship me l-like you said i deserved to be.” you gasped as you started softly caressing your thighs and sides, trying to give you some sort of stimulation as you waited for chans permission to touch yourself. while chan had never given you an official rule that you couldn’t touch yourself without his say so, you still felt like it was appropriate somehow. like it would be wrong or disobedient.

and chan didn’t like disobedience.

“want to be worshipped huh? want me to kiss every part of you and tell you how beautiful you are? want me to make you cum over and over again until you cry? want me to suck hickies all over your body and tell you that i love every single thing about you? is that what my little baby wants, hm?” you moaned softly at his words, getting more and more desperate as chan spoke and nodding to no one but yourself. “please.” you begged and chan cursed, the sound of skin on skin telling you that he was jerking off to this. that he found this hot enough to get off on.

that in itself made you feel like you were on fire.

“just you wait, i’m going to fuck you so good when you come back home. i’m gonna make sure you never think you’re not beautiful ever again.” you whimpered at that, tears starting to come to your eyes as pure need took over you. you felt so empty and you wanted desperately to be filled by something, anything.

“c-can i touch p-please?” you whimpered quietly, already starting to lean back onto the pillows. you heard chan groan over the phone before saying yes and you were quick to shove your fingers in your underwear, not wasting time and immediately plunging two fingers into your needy hole. you moaned into the pillow at the feeling, distantly remembering that your mother, while sleeping on the complete other side of the house, was still nearby and you would probably die of embarrassment if she heard you like this.

“such a good girl, waiting to ask if you could touch yourself. i didn’t even need to tell my little baby that rule, you’re so well behaved.” you keened at the praised, fingers pumping quickly inside of you and attacking your most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of you. you were practically humping your hand at this point, the fire in your veins only getting hotter as chan continued to praise you over the phone, calling you beautiful and his pretty little thing as you moaned into your pillow.

chan on the other end didn’t sound like he was doing any better, the sounds of him fucking into his fist and cursing loudly driving you even crazier. “c-close.” you whimpered, tears staining your cheeks and pillow as that familiar knot in your tummy grew tighter and tighter until it felt on the verge of snapping. chan moaned at your voice, the sound of skin against skin growing faster as his hand sped up. “cum with me baby.” he gritted out, sounding on the verge himself, and it took only a few more thrusts of your fingers with the bottom of your palm rubbing against your clit to have you sobbing into your pillow, head spinning as your walls squoze around your small appendages. distantly you heard chan groaning obscenely loud on the other end, and the image of chan with his head thrown back, sweat glistening on his skin as cum shot onto his stomach had you whimpering.

for a while, nothing could be heard but both yours and chans panting as you came down for your highs, your fingers still inside of you and not wanting to feel empty just yet. you were absolutely covered in sweat, hair sticking to your cheeks and neck as you stared up at your ceiling, phone still pressed to your ear.

and then: “i love you.” chan whispered, still panting softly. “i love you so fucking much, and i’m glad you trust me enough to let me see or hear you like this.” he continued and you’re sure if you were more conscious and self aware you’d be breaking out into the biggest smile in the world but all you could manage was a weak chuckle. “i love you too channie.” you responded and, at that time, it felt like enough.

and after you and chan talked for a few more minutes, talking about what just happened and how you felt about it and if chan did anything that made you feel bad or upset, and after you took a shower to clean yourself up and you were left staring up at your childhood bedrooms ceiling, still in a state of pure bliss, you couldn’t help but feel as beautiful as chan had told you you were.


	4. Step Four: Soft and Sweet

your lips tingle as the elevator lifted you up to your floor, already anticipating chans lips being on yours again. it had been a few days since you had last seen chan in person and been able to kiss him and you missed it desperately, saliva pooling in your mouth at just the thought of being able to touch your boyfriend again. what made it worse was that, despite the events that had happened the night before over the phone, you still felt like something was crawling under your skin. an itch that just wouldn’t go away. you had very little time to get ready this morning, somehow sleeping through all your alarms, so you had zero chance of getting off before you had to drive back home to chan.

because this was your home. chan was your home. you hadn’t been dating for even a year but he made you feel safer than anyone else. you felt understood and cared for. you had never felt pressured to do anything, sexual or not, that you didn’t want to do, and you didn’t feel guilty for it either. through this entire experience with chan, slowly losing your innocence to him at the pace you decided, you felt closer to him. you felt like you knew him better, that you could let your guard down even more so around him, and that you were accepted with warm open arms.

you loved chan, you knew you did, but that knowledge seemed to hit you like a semi truck as you rode up to your lover.

the ding that signalled that you had made it to your floor startled you back to planet earth, blinking a few times as if to clear the haze that went over you as the elevator doors slid open. you exhaled through your mouth, dragging your small suitcase behind you down the hall until you reached yours and chans shared living space.

it almost felt like seeing chan for the first time in months with the way your nerves hummed underneath your skin, as if sensing the one person that could truly calm them down was nearby, and your hands were practically shaking with anticipation when you slid the key into the lock.

“y/n!” chan called immediately after you opening the door, popping up from the living room couch with a head full of dark frizzy curls. he had clearly been running his hands through it, the strands practically defying gravity as he hurried over to you. you had just enough time to put your keys in the little bowl next to the front door and let go of your suitcase before chan was wrapping you up in his strong arms. you giggled at his enthusiasm, squeaking when he lifted you off the ground and spun you both around. his face was pressed into the crook of your neck, nose squished against your skin as he simply held you and didn’t let go.

“i missed you.” he said, voice muffled and lips brushing against your collarbone softly. you felt a tingle go down your spine at the sensation and sighed softly, running your fingers through his crazy mane of hair. “i’m home now.” you mumbled back and, as if those words were all chan needed to hear, you felt chan relax against you.

without removing his face from your neck, chan slid his hands down your back to the back of your thighs, squeezing softly and muttering a “up” to signal for you to jump. you did so with a carefree giggle, feeling almost on cloud nine when the man you loved carrying you over to the couch as if you didn’t have a suitcase to unpack. you were about to voice a complaint when chan laid his entire body on top of yours, wrapping his arms almost protectively around your middle and resting his cheek against the top of your chest. “mine.” he muttered, sounding almost like a kid talking about their favorite toy, and you silently chuckled in amusement.

you had no plans tomorrow anyways, unpacking could wait.

“am i moving anytime soon?”

“no.”

“what if i have to pee?”

“do you have to pee?”

“well… no.”

“then problem solved.” you rolled your eyes at your boyfriend’s logic, a fond smile on your face as you ran your fingers over his broad back. chan hummed at the touch, snuggling further into you and kissing the plane of your chest softly before laying his head back down.

“can we at least watch a movie?”

“… fine.”

-

it was not fine.

chan had chosen a movie that neither of you had seen before but had great reviews on netflix. with nothing better in mind to watch, you had both agreed to watch said movie and to cuddle up. honestly you were half expecting chan to just fall asleep on you halfway through knowing how much more fucked up his sleep schedule had gotten, what with tour preparations going on.

and then a sex scene came on.

it was completely unwarranted! first the two main characters were arguing with each other, practically being at the other’s throat, and then suddenly one of them proclaimed their love for the other. and then next thing you knew they had each other’s tongues down the others throat, clutching onto each other desperately as if they feared the other would disappear underneath their fingertips. they had stumbled into the main characters bedroom, clothes flying everywhere, and then there were needy moans coming out from the speaker and very suggestive images on the screen of what was going on.

it was hot.

it felt like your entire body was burning, the pit of your stomach feeling like there was a deep hole within that desperately needed to be filled. you shifted uncomfortably in your spot and you wished desperately that chan hadn’t been so persistent on laying on top of you, especially right now.

at this point chan knew you like the back of his hand, and he could definitely tell when you were feeling needy without you having to say even a word. it was sometimes spooky how easily he could read the energy around you, and you nervously waited for chan to say or do something.

but he didn’t. he just laid on top of you, muscles frozen as the movie continued to play. the sex scene was over now, the two characters snuggling up to each other by now and talking about what just happened, but your mind was still playing it over and over again. your brain snagged on the image of the girl’s hands gripping tightly onto the man’s sculpted shoulders, her fingers leaving deep red crescent moons into his skin as he pounded into her, and you could feel your panties starting to stick uncomfortably to your wet folds.

you wanted to do that to chan. you wanted to hold onto him for dear life as he fucked you into next week, and you blushed at just the thought of it.

while you were much more comfortable about doing sexual things with your boyfriend, you were still struggling to vocalize your needs. you would get too embarrassed, feeling like your heart was in your throat when you tried to ask chan if he could go down on you again. chan would tease you relentlessly about it, especially after he found out how much teasing you affected you, but already knew what you wanted before you had to ask.

but this was new and the farthest both of you would be going together, and you weren’t sure how to voice that.

“chan,” you said quietly before you could back down, voice cracking at the end and making you wince. chan hummed, voice sounding oddly strained, and you wondered if he too was just as affected over that scene as you were. “i, um, i think i-im ready.” your voice was deadly quiet and you were sure that, if chan wasn’t literally on top of you, he wouldn’t have heard you at all.

“… ready?” chan questioned, shifting his body so that he was propped on both elbows, staring down at you. and while you knew chan didn’t mean to make you flustered, your brain was in very dirty places right now and all you could think of was that this was how chan would look while fucking your brains out.

which would hopefully happen within the next hour because, when you thought about it, you didn’t feel that nervous about having sex with chan. yes you were easily flustered about sexual subjects and were easily embarrassed, but that didn’t mean you were uncomfortable. you were just new to it, it was natural to feel that way and, judging by the past month you had spent with chan, you knew that he’d take things nice and slow and make sure you were one hundred and two percent ok with everything going on.

you weren’t sure if chan was the “love of your life”, but he didn’t have to be. he was the love of your right now, in this moment, and he was the perfect person to have this experience with.

“i’m ready to have sex with you.” you whispered, staring up at him with wide, trusting eyes, and you could see when that knowledge clicked in his brain, his eyes widening slightly and jaw slackening a little. you felt your heart stutter in your rib cage, lips twitching into a small nervous smile at chans cute reaction.

he was definitely the right one to do this with.

“i- y/n are you sure? we don’t have to if you don’t-”

“i want to chan, trust me.” you said, voice probably sounding a little bit desperate judging by the way chan paused and quirked a brow at you. he didn’t comment though, which was a relief because your heart already felt on the urge of exploding out of your chest.

but then it felt like your heart was about to stop when he started smirking down at you. “so you’re saying you want me to,” chan slipped a hand down to move one of your legs further to the side, grinding his lower body more into yours and making you gasp softly, “do that? or do you have other things in mind?” you whimpered at his dark gaze, his whole demeanor feeling dominant and in control, and that only had him smirking more.

you were addicted to this, ever since the first time he went down on you weeks ago. you were addicted to the feeling of giving him control. you liked how empty your brain felt, as if you were in a haze, and you loved how well he took care of you. how loved and almost pretty you felt when he made you cry from the pleasure he was giving you. you liked feeling completely at his mercy, and you wondered how far that addiction ran in your system.

you were sure you were going to find out eventually, but tonight was certainly not the night. this was only the beginning of what was probably going to be a very interesting ride.

“more please.” you whined, staring up at him and pouting slightly. chan cooed and rubbed his thumb over the crest of your cheekbone, kissing you gently on the lips before absolutely devouring you, grinding his hips harder into yours. you gasped and chan slipped his tongue inside, dominating your mouth just like he did with the rest of your body, and you easily submitted just like always. it felt like second nature, and you couldn’t even begin to think of doing otherwise.

when chan pulled away from your lips, which were most likely bright red and spit slick, he grinded right where your entrance was and you moaned breathily. “such a pretty girl, moaning for me when i’m barely touching you. so desperate.” he chuckled and you whimpered, rutting up into him and making chan groan in response.

“want you.” you quietly pleaded, mustering the courage to vocalize what you wanted, and chan hummed in agreement, rubbing his hands up and down your sides. “all of me?” he asked and you nodded your head automatically. there was no doubt in your mind at this point; you wanted to have sex with chan, and you wanted it now.

chan stopped his movements and pulled away from you, making you whine at the lack of warmth. chan shushed you gently before grabbing your forearms and pulling you up into a sitting position. “no whining baby, let me take care of you now.” he said softly before grabbing the back of your thighs and lifting you up. you squeaked in surprise, locking your legs and arms around your boyfriends body out of fear of falling despite chan having carried you dozens upon dozens of times, and chan laughed in amusement. “cute.” he chuckled and you felt your face heat up, a shy smile crossing your face at how endeared he sounded.

you really had this dude wrapped around your tiny little finger, but he also had you wrapped around his so you guess that was fair.

he leaned his body down so you were laying on the mattress, but didn’t give you time to let go of your koala grip on him, instead prompting to press his lips back to yours. the kiss was a mix of soft and passion, his lips moving slowly against yours as he held your face in his large palm. you practically melted into the mattress, grabbing at the back of his head and running your fingers through his hair as you both just enjoyed the moment.

“you’re so pretty.” chan groaned against your lips, his hands trailing down your sides and under your baggy tee. you had no time to reply, only managing a breathy sigh as chan continued to passionately make out with you, running his hands up and down the dip of your middle and squeezing just the smallest amount. you arched your back a little, pressing your chest against his as if to give a silent hint, and chan chuckled before sliding his hands higher and caressing your chest over your bra. you moaned at the feeling, the sound being swallowed by chans mouth, and chan smirked against your lips.

something about that action was way hotter than it should’ve been, but it was chan; everything about him was hotter than it should’ve been.

with that thought in mind you slid your hands down his back, scratching slightly and making chan groan, pulling away from the almost suffocating kiss. “off.” he breathed out, tugging at the hem of your shirt to clarify his demand. you nodded without thinking twice about it, and only started second guessing yourself when you tossed the shirt to the floor.

while you were more comfortable in your own skin and weren’t nearly as bothered by chan seeing you naked, it still gave you a little bit of anxiety undressing in front of him. what if he doesn’t like what he sees? what if he no longer wants to do anything with me? what if he finds me disgusting? down and down the rabbit hole you went, until chan tugged you out of your own thoughts time and time again and reassured you with touches and praise.

this time was no different.

“so pretty baby, my pretty baby.” chan whispered almost reverently, pressing brief kisses from the corner of your lips to your throat to your swell of your breasts, rubbing his hands up and down your sides lovingly. he pressed opened mouth kisses on the exposed skin of your chest, nibbling and sucking until there was a mark and then moving to another patch of unblemished skin. all the while you were whimpering and moaning into the air, grinding your hips up into his in hopes of getting some friction that you were quickly starting to crave, and you felt a nice sense of satisfaction fulfil you when you felt his hard length pressing into you. you had done that, and that plus the whispered praise and hickeys covering the tops of your breast had almost all of your insecurities washed away and forgotten.

you were wanted. you were desired.

you were loved.

suddenly chan pulled away, making you whine in disappointment until you realised he was tugging his shirt off by the back of its neck. you stared up at him in awe, eyes tracing his curly hair down to his kiss swollen lips and ending at the bugling muscle of his abdomen that he worked so hard for. your eyes snagged on his arms, your mouth pooling with saliva at the sight of all the veins snaking under his pale skin, and you wondered for a moment if chan knew exactly what he was doing to you.

judging by the bright red shade dusting his cheeks he did not, which was a mistake you were quickly going to amend for. “you’re so handsome.” you said softly, sitting up so you could trail your fingertips over his muscled stomach. chan breathed in sharply, placing his hands on the sides of your shoulders and squeezing just the smallest amount. you looked up at him and smiled, hoping that he could see the love for him you had in your eyes, and stretched your neck up so you could gently kiss the tip of his nose.

“i love you.” you whispered, leaning back so you could give him an eskimo kiss but being stopped halfway by chan holding onto the back of your head and smashing his lips against yours. you gasped and moaned what was most likely obscenely loud for such a sweet moment, but you couldn’t find it in you to care when chan was kissing you the way he was.

“you’re so precious.” he panted after pulling back, resting his head against yours, and you held both sides of his neck in your hands, rubbing your thumbs over the bolt of his jaw. “i love you so much.” he opened his eyes, staring at you and almost silently pleading for you to believe him, and the intensity in his gaze made you want to cry. you nodded silently, smiling shakily back at him, before both of you met in the middle for another kiss.

you stayed like that for a while, feeling at peace in that moment, but then the kiss eventually got heated again and you wanted nothing more than him inside you. you reached behind you to unclip your bra, wanting to get naked as quick as possible, and chan was quick to pick you up at the back of your thighs and toss you to the top of the bed. you gasped, not expecting that or for the action to make you even more aroused, but had no time to even think about it when chan was back on you, pulling your thighs apart so he could lay in between them.

“so fucking small.” chan growled and oh, that was some new territory neither of you had gone before. you rutted your hips up into his, whimpering at the feel of his hard on through his jeans, and chan chuckled darkly down at you. “what? does my little baby like being reminded how tiny they are underneath me, completely at my mercy? hmm?” chan smirked down at your desperate eyes and you could practically feel the heat radiating off your face at his stare because goddammit he was right and he knew it.

chan breathed out a short laugh through his nose. “cute.” he said and then he was grinding down onto you and his lips were against your throat and you felt like you were on fire. chans hands returned back to your chest, fingers twisting and pinching your nipples until they were puffy and you mewled helplessly at the prickling pain that sent goosebumps down your spine.

“mine.” chan breathed out between the kisses he pressed into your skin. “all mine.” he said again, lips moving down your throat and to your collarbone where he nipped softly at the bone. “this is mine and only mine.” his voice deepen into a growl at the end, successfully making you soak your underwear and more desperate for him by the second.

chan continued to trail his kisses lower and lower, biting and sucking at random patches of skin down the path of your body until he reached the top of your jeans. you waited for him to slid the material off of you continue his kisses to where you were practically throbbing with need but, when nothing happened, you peered down your body at him to see him playing with the button of your pants and looking up at you nervously.

“are you sure?” he asked, his other hand holding your waist and rubbing small circles into your skin. you smiled softly down at him, bringing a hand down to hold the side of his face and tuck a stray curl out of his eyes. you had never felt so sure about something that you weren’t even second guessing yourself, which was a first for you. you were so used to always worrying about your decisions, that it was new for that to be missing in your train of thought.

chan seemed to have that effect on you though.

you nodded your head. “i’m sure baby.” you whispered, and you could see the way chan relaxed in the way his shoulders untensed and drooped down, visibly being at ease with your words.

and with that being said, off came on your pants. they were slipped off your legs along with your underwear, which was practically dripping with your arousal. you felt your body heat up in embarrassment, especially at chans shit eating smirk and cocked brow. “shut up.” you said before chan could point this fact out and tease you about it and chan laughed, throwing the soiled fabric over his shoulder before leaning back down between your thighs, eyes set on yours as he did so.

and just like that, without any more words being exchanged, chans mouth was on you and his tongue was sliding over your slit in small kitten licks. you gasped and felt your eyes flutter shut, not being able to handle looking at chan while he ate you out. chan squoze the outside of your thighs with strong fingers and, when he was sure he wasn’t going to overwhelm you with a sudden onslaught of pleasure, really started to dive in.

here was the thing about chan eating you out; it was almost like he was a man starved when he did it. he didn’t have the most precise methods - he could be pretty sloppy with his tongue - but he was very enthusiastic about it. he was really good at eating you out from the get go but listened to you when you said that something wasn’t really doing anything and, after going down on you a few dozen more times, he was almost a pro at it. he knew all your weak spots, knew exactly what combination of movements to do with his tongue and fingers to make you see stars, and even knew how to make you cum within two minutes.

with the way he was eating you out right now though had you thinking he wasn’t trying to make you cum fast, but rather drag it out.

“f-fingers.” you whimpered out, spreading your legs a little bit more as if to physically show him what you wanted, and chan squoze your thigh softly before moving up towards where you wanted him most. he focused his mouth on your clit, sucking it and barely grazing his teeth against the bud while he gently eased two fingers inside you. you gasped and moaned in half pleasure half relief of being filled. it felt like it had been years since chan had last fingered you, when in reality it had hardly been a week, but those thoughts quickly left your brain when chan started steadily pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“th-there!” you gasped out, eyes rolling in the back of your head as chans fingers grazed against that spot inside you. you arched your hips into his hand, chasing that feeling, and chan chuckled at your almost adorable eagerness before targeting that area again. you whimpered and mewled, hand wrapping around his wrist as if to keep him there, and chan swatted your arm away.

“i’m in control here sweetheart, not you.” he reprimanded, pulling back from your clit and picking up the pace of his fingers pumping inside you. you whined and nodded, gasping out small apologies as pleasure quickly made your mind hazy. you could feel chans eyes on your face that was twisted in intense pleasure but you couldn’t find any part of your brain to worry if you looked stupid or not, instead focusing on how nicely chans thick fingers filled you up and how your walls stretched when he had another, scissoring them a bit so as to stretch you out for what was to come.

oh god, just thinking about being completely filled by chans cock had you moaning helplessly, walls clenching around chans fingers as you felt yourself draw closer and closer to the edge. you knew chan noticed when he returned his mouth to your clit, sucking and swirling his tongue over the bud until you were practically crying to cum, body thrashing and thighs shaking on either side of chans head.

“let go.” chan said before quickly diving back in, purposefully fucking you harder until you were driven head first into your first orgasm of the night, mouth agape in a silent moan as you clenched around chans appendages. you panted and held tightly to the sheets, the blankets balled in your fists as chan fucked you through your orgasm, slowing down to a stop when the oversensitivity set in.

“good girl.” chan whispered, pressing small kisses to the bottom of your stomach and rubbing his free hand up and down the length of your thigh. “did so good for me, asked to cum and everything.” he purred and you felt liquid satisfaction fill your entire being, a lazy smile gracing your features.

but, despite just cumming, you still wanted more.

“chris.” you whined, tugging at his arm for him to go up, and maybe it was the shock of you using his english name or the way you looked at him with wide pleading eyes, but chan followed with zero struggle and let you drag him back up so you were both face to face, his fingers slipping out of you with an almost embarrassing amount of ease. you could now clearly see your thick arousal spread across his cheeks and chin and even on the tip of his nose and you giggled a little at the sight. messy you thought before pulling him into a long kiss, sighing at the taste of yourself that made you understand why he seemed to enjoy going down on you so much.

chan pulled away, panting softly against your lips. “say that again.” he panted out lightly and he didn’t have to elaborate for you to understand what he was referring to. his eyes were set on yours, staring hungrily down at you and, despite your orgasm still settling into your skin, you felt yourself quickly becoming needy all over again.

so, with eyes wide and full of innocence that you were sure you no longer possessed, you did just as you were asked and then some. “please fuck me chris.”

and then you watched as something inside chan’s eyes snapped.

“dirty little baby.” chan growled before diving back into your lips, kissing you with such intensity that it had you dizzy as you lay on yours and chans shared mattress. you desperately grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to ground yourself a little bit, but it only caused to make yourself feel more desperate when you felt the muscles of his shoulders moving as he quickly slid his pants and underwear off his body with one hand, the other arm keeping him from falling onto you. “looking so innocent as you ask me to fuck you with my big fat cock.” he growled and that added with the way he was sliding the hot tip of his dick up and down your cunt had you practically gushing with arousal. your body was still sensitive but the little pinpricks of pain from being touched so soon only added to the intense arousal coursing through your veins.

“ch-chan p-pl- ah!” you moaned when chan slapped harshly at your inner thigh and, through the thin layer or tears coating your eyes, you could see him grit his jaw as if he was irritated with you. panic started to flare in you. what had you done wrong? were you bad? did you accidentally break a rule? what did you-

“that’s not my name little one.” chans voice ripped you from your sudden bout of anxiety and you blinked up at him dumbly, confusion clear in your face. chan rolled his eyes at you before slowly sliding his hand up towards the base of your jaw, squeezing slightly and making you inhale sharply. “use my real name.”

your brain scrambled quickly for what sort of title he was looking for. neither of you had discussed titles before, and you wondered what chan was wanting from you when you remembered what you had said earlier to make him snap like this. “ch-chris?” you asked quietly, staring up at him with pleading eyes, hoping to be correct. chan smirked down at you and nodded, letting go of your jaw and sliding his hand down the length of your throat, rubbing softly at the side of your neck with his thumb in a reassuring touch that sent shivers down your spine.

“there’s my good girl.” chan purred and you felt your tense muscles relax into the mattress at being praised, relief filling your body. when you really thought about moments like this when you were more level headed and not feeling hazy and deep in a different headspace, which chan had explained to you after a few sessions was called “subspace”, you found it a little weird how much you loved to be praised. you had brought this up to chan when you were both starting this process of easing you into the world of sex and chan has smiled warmly at you, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“you’re so cute, you just wanna be praised baby. there’s nothing wrong with just wanting to be an obedient little girl for me.” he had whispered into your ear and, well, lets just say that that conversation lead to your mouth on his dick while he said the filthiest praises under the sun.

“o-only for you.” you whimpered out, staring doe eyed up at him, and chan groaned, hands tightening for just the briefest moment around the base of your throat. “all mine?” he asked, although it really was a rhetorical question with the position you were both in right now. he knew very well that you wouldn’t let anyone else see you like this, naked and wide eyed and so so submissive that you almost couldn’t think past the fact that chan was still just mindlessly sliding his cock up and down your slit, so close to sliding nice and snug inside of you. he knew you were his, and you knew he was yours, but you both also knew that you both got off onto the possessiveness of those statements. that you both liked knowing that you were each other’s and no one else’s. although you just liked feeling owned and chan liked feeling like he owned you, it was still just two sides of the same coin.

so, despite the obvious answer, you indulged him. “all yours.” you replied and, just as the words left your lips, chan was kissing you again, pulling away only a few seconds later with your bottom lip between his teeth. he let go after a few seconds and you exhaled softly, finding that way too hot to probably be considered normal, and you knew chan noticed the way your eyes got further out of focus as you slipped further and further.

he brought his hand that wasn’t wrapped around his dick to cup your face, rubbing over your cheek with his thumb as he kissed the tip of your nose. “let me know if you need me to stop, ok?” he asked, letting softness enter his tone, and you nodded. you felt your throat tighten up in last minute anxiety, the seriousness of the moment finally settling into your bones.

this was it, you were going to lose your virginity to chan.

but strangely enough, you found yourself not being worried too much about that. you were ready for this, were ready to become as close and physically possible to the man you had fallen hopelessly in love with and, even if you did change your mind, you knew chan would stop without hesitation.

and yet, when a deep burn started settling in the pit of your stomach as chan started pushing in, the thought to tell him to stop never crossed your mind. you whimpered and whined at the stretch, the prep that you endured from chans fingers and mouth helping greatly but still not being enough for chans thick girth. chan kept his forehead pressed against yours, hushing you gently and telling you how well you were doing, how good you were taking him like you were made for it, and his words helped you relax as he slid inch by long inch inside you.

when chan finally bottomed out after what felt like hours of pushing inside you but what was most likely a couple of minutes, you felt impossibly full. it felt like you could feel him in your cervix, so impossibly deep that you half wondered if there was a bump in your tummy, but you were too groggy to even bother.

how had you go so long without doing this? it felt amazing. painful yes, but the burn from the stretch added to the pleasure of it all. of course that could be your pain kink that you and chan hadn’t fully indulged in yet, but you weren’t going to think about that just yet when you had a literal penis inside you.

“ch-chris.” you whined, rutting your hips upwards and moaning as chan moved the slightest bit inside you. chan grunted and you could feel how tense he was underneath your palms, muscles practically shaking with the control to not move. you appreciated his efforts to not hurt you, but you also felt kinda bad for making him wait even longer for something he had probably been thinking about for months.

“you’re so fucking tight holy f-fuck.” chan groaned, grinding his hips into yours in small circles and making your eyes roll into the back of your head. he was hitting a spot deep inside of you that had never been touched and it felt mind numbingly good, walls spasming uncontrollably around him at the pressure.

“c-close.” you whimpered and chan groaned at your words, kissing down your throat. “already? just from me being inside you?” he asked, sounding short of breath as he brought a hand between your joined bodies, fingers finding your swollen bud. you cried out brokenly when he started rubbing it in fast circles, using your arousal for lube as he stayed perfectly still inside you. you nodded your head at his question and chan bit the junction of your neck and shoulder, a silent warning for breaking one of the first rules he had given you weeks ago.

“m-mhm.” you whimpered out and chan cursed, leaning further down to suck one of your nipples between his teeth. that, coupled with feeling like you were being split open in half and your clit being stimulated had you rushing head first into your second orgasm of the night, thighs shaking uncontrollably as you let out a choked moan, head thrown back into the pillows.

only when you had come to did you realize your mistake, and you let out stuttered apologies, rushing to explain yourself. chan however, already seemed to understand your distress and shushed you softly, pressing soft kisses all over your cheeks and forehead. “don’t be sorry baby, you don’t have to ask this time. whenever you want to, you can cum. just let me know if it starts to become too much, ok baby?” you sniffled and nodded, stuttering at an ok before he chuckled and kissed your lips in reassurance.

“can i start moving now sweetheart, or do you need some time?” you were already shaking your head yes before he could finish his sentence and chan giggled cutely at that, pecking your lips quickly. “cute.” he whispered against them and you giggled breathily back although it was quickly cut off with a stuttered gasp as chan started to pull out. you clutched tightly onto his shoulders when chan took one of your hands off of him and set them down on the mattress, sliding his fingers between yours and clutching them tightly as he slid back inside the few inches he pulled out.

this slow process of pulling out bit by bit continued for a few more minutes, chan pressing kisses all over your neck and face as he slowly pulled out more and more until he had only the tip inside, and the feeling of being filled all the way back up had you quickly addicted. all the while chan was whispering sweet praises into your ear, telling you how well you were taking his cock and how wet and warm you were and how he was so proud of you. your heart felt like it was in your pussy, your head like it was in the clouds, and the only thing grounding you to planet earth was chans hand in yours, holding tightly as if it was the only thing restraining him from railing you into the mattress.

well, that didn’t sound like the worst thing in the world, but you weren’t sure if your body was quite ready for that sort of rough treatment just yet.

regardless, you found yourself asking for it any way. “m-more.” you whimpered out, chest heaving as you quickly got yourself worked up. “ch-chris more.” you pleaded, your pussy practically throbbing, and you knew chan could feel it. chan groaned and nodded, his own eyes seeming far away as he started thrusting in and out of you at a faster pace. you gasped and moaned at the new feeling, looping your free arm around chans middle and bringing him closer to you, wanting to feel his body as close to yours as humanly possible.

“can i move your leg baby? it’ll feel better for the both of us.” chan asked, panting slightly. whether that be from the physical exertion that comes with having sex or from holding himself back from absolutely wrecking your needy cunt, you weren’t all too sure. you nodded and, this time, chan didn’t comment on you not vocalizing what you wanted, letting the rules he had set in place be a little more lax what with losing your virginity and all as he stopped his movements and put his free hand underneath your knee. he brought it up so that it was hooked around his waist and you gasped at feeling him even deeper than before and, judging by the way chan moaned quietly into the crook of your neck, you knew he could feel your walls tightening around him.

“oh my fucking g-god.” you moaned out, whining and bucking your hips up into his, wanting more. chan, who you could tell was starting to lose his self control, started back his previous pace, one hand clutching so tightly onto the back of your thigh that he’d probably leave deep purple bruises you couldn’t wait to admire. chan panted heavily into your neck, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses into your sweaty skin as he started thrusting harder and harder into you, making your breasts start to bounce with the force of his slim hips.

and yet you still wanted more. you could tell he was holding back, that he was being gentle for your sake, but really he should know you better at this point. just because you liked the soft kisses and reassuring praise didn’t mean you were against being used like a ragdoll, and you were going to make that clear so he could feel just as good too.

“s-stop being so gentle.” you whimpered, digging your nails into the tough muscle of his back and making chan gasp and groan, hips already starting to move faster against yours. “im not going to b-break.”

“but what if i want you to?” chan gritted out, pulling away from your neck so you could look into his eyes and- oh.

there was no softness in his gaze, only pure dark lust as his hand went from your thigh up to your chest, pinching and twisting at one perked nipple and making you keen. “what if i want to make you cum so many times that you can’t even think anymore? huh? would my baby like that?” you mindlessly nodded along, gasping and moaning as chan started pistoning in and out of you at a neck breaking pace. chan groaned at the feeling of your fluttering walls, eyes sliding shut as he leaned his head back on his shoulders, giving you full few of his sweaty and bare neck. “fuck you really like that, dont you baby? does my little girl like the idea of being used, huh?”

“yes f-fuck.” you moaned out, that familiar knot in your stomach tightening as chan hit that one sweet spot that made your vision go white. you threw your head back into the pillows, the pleasure feeling on the verge of consuming you entirely, and you almost wanted to sob at the intensity of it. “just wanna be y-your pretty little c-cum slut chris please i-” you cut yourself off with a whine, chan bringing his hand back down so he could move your leg higher up, this time over his shoulder. you choked on your own spit, coughing as chan continued to thrust in and out of you with abandon as deep as he possibly could be. you could feel the muscles in your thighs twitching, entire body humming as it was set on edge for the third time that night and, before you could even ask, chan was already answering you.

“cum.”

and so you did, and you felt like you were a million miles away.

-

when you came to you were snuggled closely to chans chest, his hand in your hair as he hummed softly a song you hazily recognized. you refused to open your eyes, the lids feeling too heavy, but you snuggled more into his embrace, seeking more of the comfort you craved. you heard water sloshing as you moved and, after briefly wondering why, you realized you were in a bath with chan.

“hi babygirl.” he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, and you hummed back, your vocal chords sounding absolutely destroyed. “hi.” you croaked back and you winced at the sound of your own voice, wondering why it sounded like it went through a meat grinder when you remembered the events that just took place.

oh.

“what happened?” you mumbled, looking up at him with half opened eyes, eyes slightly out of focus as you looked up into chans eyes. unlike before, his eyes were warm and soft and gentle, like hot cocoa on a winter night, and you felt even more safe at the sight, your heart content.

“you blacked out.” he said, a shit eating smirk on his face, and you felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment. “didn’t know you were feeling that good.” he teased and you whined, slapping at his chest with what felt like noodles for arms. chan laughed softly and, despite your slight irritation at his cocky comment, you couldn’t help but melt a little inside at the sight of his dimples.

“did you feel good?” you asked softly, voice sounding a little anxious even to your own ears. you don’t think you would be able to get over the embarrassment if you found out that chan hadn’t came at all tonight while you came multiple times, your heart rate already picking up speed, but chan seemed to notice this and he shushed you softly. “yes baby, don’t worry. i already cleaned you off.” he reassured you and you let out a breath you didn’t even fully realize you were holding, muscles unclenching and further relaxing into the lukewarm bath water and chans body

“‘m sorry for going unconscious on you.” you mumbled shyly and chan chuckled, the movement making your head move with his chest. “you’re fine baby, it was probably really intense for you.” he hummed, running his fingers up and down the spine of your back. his touch was much more gentle compared to earlier, where you could still feel the ghost of his grip on the back of your thigh. you knew that if you moved it it would be incredibly sore, but honestly that idea made you more aroused than anything else.

of course chan didn’t need to know that, although he probably already did. he tended to pick up on the little things he did that got reactions out of you. it wouldn’t surprise you if he knew about some kinks of yours that even you weren’t aware of yet.

after a few moments of comfortable silence of just laying there, letting yourselves relax in the bath water, you let yourself speak again. “that was amazing.” chan hummed softly, kissing the top of your head and resting the side of his cheek on top of your head. “you were amazing. you did so good for me baby.” he praised and you giggled softly, making chan chuckled in return. “you did good too, made me feel amazing.” you replied shyly and chan cooed, bringing his free hand up to tilt your head back up so he could kiss you softly.

“just wait until next time.” he teased and you felt your neck heat up at just there mere thought of next time, walls already clenching around nothing. chan chuckled before kissing your nose and telling you to sit up so he could help wash you both off.


	5. Step Five: Punishment

your knee bounces quickly as you tap your foot anxiously against the floor, staring at the movie playing but not knowing a single thing that’s going on. your mind is currently five thousand miles away, replaying events over and over again in hopes of keeping you sane.

you’re not sure it’s working in all honesty.

it happened right before the preparations for the upcoming tour started to become more demanding and time consuming. Chan knew that this would be the last chance he’d get to have enough time to talk about this with you face to face. it was right after dinner when chan asked if you could two could talk and, seeing the slight nervousness in your eyes at those words, chan had grinned softly and patted his lap, silently gesturing for you to straddle him. you did so quickly, finding immediate comfort when chans arms surrounded you in a warm cocoon, your cheek pressed against his slow heartbeat.

“we’ve talked about it a little bit before, but i think we need to have a more in depth talk about things we’d like to try.” he had said softly, trying not to spook you, and you had already known what he was referring to without him having to spell it out for you. your cheeks burned, which was ridiculous considering you and chan had done numerous dirty things for months now and you shouldn’t still be this flustered over the topic, but you nodded silently in response.

“is there anything you might be interested in that i don’t know about yet, or anything i should avoid doing?” he’d asked, and you felt your heart warm at the care in his voice. it was that sweet, nurturing way of his that really made you fall so hard for him, and it made a soft smile creep onto your lips, knowing that you were so lucky to have him.

still resting against chan’s chest, too nervous to say this while maintaining eye contact, you began tentatively. “i don’t like feeling like im less than you or being in any serious pain, but you already know that.” chan nodded, humming, and you continued on, “but other than that i’m really willing to try anything once channie. i’m new to all this, i wanna see what’s out there…”

“so you’d be down for me peeing on you?” chan asked, sounding serious, and you felt almost like you were going to vomit when chan started laughing at your disgusted expression. “i was kidding!” he giggled, bringing his hands up to squish your face between his two palms, and you glared at him as best you could while he was doing so. this however only made chan coo at you and you tugged your face out of his grip, still feeling grossed out.

“do people actually like that?” you asked.

chan nodded with a shrug, not seeming nearly as revolted as you felt he should’ve been. “i guess, but i don’t so you don’t have to worry about it.” you nodded in relief and chan chuckled, still finding amusement in your very apparent disgust.

“how about you tell me what you know you’d like for sure, and we can experiment from there,” chan suggested and you nodded in agreement, already feeling the back of your neck burn as all your secret desires came to the surface of your mind.

your brain went through the vast list of scenarios your brain came up with whenever you got off when chan was at the studio, ranging from him fucking you while you slept to him ripping orgasm after orgasm out of your body, before finally deciding on one thing that had been itching at the edge of your mind ever since the first time you saw chans hands. “ch-choking?” you said quietly, nervously looking up at him through your eyelashes, and you were surprised by the way chan was gaping down at you.

“w-what? is that bad?” you asked, nerves bleeding through your voice, and chan seemed to snap out of it at the sound of your anxiety, blinking a few times and shaking his head hurriedly. 

“no! no it isn’t honey! i just… wasn’t expecting that from you.” you knitted your brows at him, confused at what he meant, before chan explained, “you said you didn’t like serious pain, so i didn’t think you’d like me choking you.”

“but it’s not about the pain.” you explained, only realizing your grave error when chan raised a brow at you. you felt your eyes widen, breath leaving your lungs as chan started smirking down at you. the feeling of his hand on your shoulder seemed to burn your skin, your brain becoming hyperaware of just how close his hand was to circling around your throat.

chan cocked his head to the side, mimicking you when you were curious about something. “then what is it about babygirl? why do you want me to choke you?” 

you swallowed nervously, shuddering when chan slid his finger under your chin, gripping it between his index and thumb. you opened your mouth, trying to speak, but no words came to you and all that came out was a choked noise.

chan chuckled and let go of your chin, sliding a piece of hair behind your ear and kissing your forehead gently. “breathe baby, i’m not even choking you, yet.” your brain snagged on the yet, body feeling ten degrees warmer than usual as you thought of the implications of that before working again on speaking.

“like the idea of you being i-in control of me.” you answered simply, voice shaky and making you cringe internally at how weak you sounded. chan of course didn’t comment on how hot and bothered you sounded already, instead humming deeply at your response. 

“you want me to be in control of you? even your breathing?” he asked, some cockiness seeping into his tone, and that only made things a thousand times worse. you nodded quickly and chan chuckled in amusement.

“what if i was in control of your orgasms?” he had asked and that, that right there was your current demise. you had whimpered at his words, giving away just how much asking for permission to cum really got you going, as if it wasn’t already so painstakingly obvious, before nodding quickly. chan had hummed, voice deep and teasing, before he began speaking again. “you really do like submitting to me, huh? i bet you’d even crawl on your hands and knees if i told you that’s what i wanted.” you had squeezed your eyes shut at the mental image, just the very thought of being so deep into your headspace that you’d walk around like some pet having you feeling almost overwhelmed, and you buried yourself in chan’s chest.

chan cooed down at you, rubbing your back to help calm you down while softly saying how adorable you were when you were flustered. you both had stayed like that for a moment, letting you get yourself back together in order to continue having this conversation, before chan continued on. “would having more rules outside of when we’re actively having sex be ok baby, or is that too much?” you had frozen slightly in your spot in chan’s lap, feeling confused, before peeking out of chans sweatshirt to give him a perplexed look. chan giggled and ran his fingers through your hair and, despite what he was saying only a few mere minutes ago, he seemed almost shy now as he began to explain himself.

his duality would never phase to amaze you.

“would you be ok if i, for example, said that you couldn’t play with yourself when i wasn’t around? or if i gave punishments for breaking said rules?” you had felt your entire face turn what was no doubt a bright red tomato shade, your throat feeling suddenly very dry as you let yourself drink up this new information.

you had never thought of having rules outside of the bedroom, even ones like that. you especially hadn’t thought of being punished if you disobeyed them and, in all honesty, the concept of him having so much control over that aspect of you had you feeling much more affected than it probably should’ve.

still, something weighed on you.

“b-but i wouldn’t break rules channie. i hate when you get upset with me.” you had said softly, peering up at him shyly, and your eyes snagged on the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. he looked almost like he was holding himself back and you had a good idea why, him being affected by your innocence hadn’t escaped your notice after these past few months, and now was a very clear showcase of that.

“i wouldn’t actually be upset honey, it’s all just a scene. do you not like it when it feels like i’m angry with you?” you nodded almost immediately and chan nodded. “then i won’t act like that.”

“so is that a no for the rule thing?” he asked and, with the knowledge that chan wouldn’t actually be upset with you and that he wouldn’t act pissed off, you found your previous anxiety fade away. you shook your head and chan cocked his head to the side, confused at your answer. “i like it, i just wanna know all the rules so i don’t break them.”

and chan had told you them.

you had to tell him when you were feeling needy, as well as when you changed your mind no matter how far things had gotten. you had both discussed the color system, chan telling you that yellow stood for “give me a minute,” while red stood for “i don’t wanna do this anymore.” as well as a nonverbal signal for if your mouth was occupied (tapping once for yellow, twice for red), and it was a rule that you were honest.

you also had to vocalize what you wanted and be explicit about it, which you thought was more of playing into chan’s love for dirty talk, but you weren’t complaining. you had to ask permission to cum or wait for chan to tell you that you could, and you couldn’t play with yourself at all if he wasn’t around. chan said that the punishments would start light, like ten spankings, but they would get more severe the more you broke them, especially if you kept doing it all the time. “don’t worry though, you like being good for me so much i doubt i’ll ever have to punish you.”

but right now, you weren’t so sure that statement was true.

it had been weeks since that conversation, weeks since you had gotten any sexual stimulation, and you felt like you were clinging onto a very thin thread of control. you had gotten so used to getting off, with or without chan, that it was strange to not have that sense of relief almost every single day. it was like that one little nudge those months back were all you needed to realize just how starved you were for sexual pleasure.

and now that chan was busy practically all day every day and you had that new rule in place, it was becoming even more apparent how much you craved to be touched. and this was only a few weeks; how were you going to survive a few months with chan on tour, miles upon miles away from his sex addicted girlfriend?

it didn’t help that your mind was constantly plagued with fantasies, them only getting more and more dirty as time went on. first it was just having him inside you again, filling you up just like he always did and making you see stars. then it was him making you cum over and over again until you couldn’t take it, your brain hazy and sluggish as he finally came with a groan.

but then things got more intense. what started as overstimulation became edging, bringing you to the edge with his tongue and fingers only to pull away at the last second. in your fantasies you were screaming and begging for release that took hours to finally come, and by then you were an incoherent mess. and then, as a couple weeks went by with chan coming home at three in the morning looking absolutely exhausted and barely having the energy to engulf you in his embrace, your brain wandered some more to very uncharted territory of him fucking you while you slept. and, as chan snored against your neck, you thought of waking up to his cock inside you, hitting all the right spots and your sleepy brain being quickly overcome by pleasure.

it was very hard to fall asleep that night, especially when you could have very easily woken chan up and asked if you could just do all the work and ride him. but then you saw the dark circles under his eyes that looked practically engraved in his fair skin and immediately felt guilty for even thinking about it. how could you be thinking about waking up your exhausted boyfriend for sex when he looked like he got maybe three hours of sleep a night? it was selfish and disgusting and you hated yourself for almost going through with it.

but now, you kind of wished you had.

it was unbearable at this point. you were practically throbbing with the need to be touched, and squeezing your thighs together was no longer working at this point. your underwear was practically dripping from you just thinking about having sex, which was a new low for you, and you would give anything for chan to just come home already and fuck you into oblivion. god knows if you didn’t get some dick from your boyfriend soon, you wouldn’t be getting any for months thanks to his tour starting in only a few more days.

you froze at the thought. what if you and chan never did find the time to have sex before his tour started? would you just go months without not only having an orgasm, but also without being touched at all? would you even be able to survive that, especially with how you were fairing after only a few weeks?

it was this thought that finally got your restraint to break. besides, what were the chances of chan finding out anyways? it was almost eight at night, the sun was just starting to set, and chan had been coming home in the early hours of the morning. the chances of him coming home to find you touching yourself were slim to none. and, if chan didn’t ever know about you breaking two rules, he’d never have to punish.

so what was stopping you anyway? absolutely nothing

it was like your body was just waiting for your brain to make up its mind because, as soon as you came to your decision, your pants and underwear were quickly tugged off of your body, resting at your mid thigh as you were in too much of a rush to touch yourself. you didn’t even try to tease, already feeling too an edge as your finger automatically went right to your clit. that single touch was electrifying, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you rubbed quick circles over the neglected bundle of nerves. your skin felt like it was tingling from the pleasure already, your body starved as you bucked your hips into your touch.

you wanted more.

you slid your other hand down your body, your mind quick to pretend that it was chan’s hand instead. while logically it couldn’t have been, chan’s hand being much wider and stronger, you didn’t seem to care as your hand found your anticipating entrance. you rubbed around it a few times just like chan would, collecting the slick fluid steadily coming out of you, before finally pushing two fingers inside. you moaned in relief at the feeling of being filled, your walls snug around your fingers as you automatically started pumping them in and out of you. your fingers were just the slightest bit longer than chans so you could reach just the slightest bit deeper, and you were quick to make contact with your g spot, your back arching at the intense feeling.

two fingers quickly became four, trying as hard as you could to reach climax as you pumped your digits in and out, rubbing erratically at your clit. you distantly heard yourself gasping and moaning, your head spinning, and your brain was quickly starting to go into overdrive with mental images and scenarios to try to get yourself to cum already, body desperate for release.

it was the idea of chan, somehow, getting home early and walking into your shared apartment to the sight of you getting off without his permission that got you. you had never thought of something like that before, of being seen when you hadn’t intended on being seen, but you would worry about that after you came down from your explosive orgasm. it was like it never ended, the pleasure stretching on and on and on until, after what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute, it simmered down. your walls felt sensitive to the touch, you hissing as you tried to pull your fingers out of your dripping cunt, and you were wondering how you were going to do this when the sound of clapping on the other side of the room had your entire body freezing, eyes snapping open.

the sight of chan leaning against the close front door on the other side of the room, hands coming together in an applause your sluggish brain was struggling to understand the reasoning for, had your walls squeezing your fingers almost embarrassingly tight.

“now look what we have here,” chan said, his voice oddly calm considering the situation, and you wondered what emotion he was hiding behind his collected demeanor.

“w-when did you get home?” you asked meekly, heart pounding as chan merely smirked at you, eyes dark with an emotion you had never seen before. it was almost predatory, and it sent shivers down your spine.

chan cocked his head to the side, brow arching in disbelief. “you’re telling me you didn’t even hear me come home? was my little baby that distracted, hmm?” you felt your heart stutter in your chest at the pet name and you gasped quietly, the slight degradation from his words making your cunt pulse around your fingers.

chan breathed out a short laugh, as if being able to tell your reaction to his words. it wouldn’t surprise you if he did in all honesty; he knew you like the back of his hand at this point.

“and here i thought you would never break a rule. how silly of me.” chan sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. you felt your heart wince at that, guilt automatically filling your veins. what had once felt so right and justified now just felt wrong. your usual obedience coming back full force as chan continued to stare at you, eyes lingering on your fingers still stuffing your quivering cunt.

“i-im sorry,” you whimpered, staring up at him with big doe eyes in hopes that would make him less upset over you breaking a rule. chan merely hummed in response, nodding as he continued to stare at you. “if you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place babygirl.” you felt your lower lip quiver at his words, eyes starting to water, and you hurriedly opened your mouth to try to explain yourself.

“i-it had just been so long channie, i-i couldn’t take it anymore.” you explained, voice weak and quivering as you tried to get chan to understand your actions. 

chan instead snorted at your words, seemingly unconvinced. “what? only a few weeks without being touched and you couldn’t take it anymore? are you really that needy now that i can’t leave your little hole unfilled for even a day?” you whined at his words, feeling reduced to some needy little fucktoy that needed to be fucked every other hour.

you were practically gushing around your fingers at the feeling.

“a-am not th-that needy.” you whimpered, but your words sounded practically pathetic as you laid on your apartment’s couch, pants and underwear half down your thighs and almost your entire hand stuffing your needy hole. chan himself seemed to agree with your train of thought, laughing at you and making you feel even more like what he just described. “not that needy? then explain what you were doing if you aren’t ‘that needy.'”

it was almost embarrassing the silence that followed his words, you having nothing to dispute this fact, and the cocky smirk that graced chans features only made it a thousand times worse.

and then those words that you had been dreading since you had noticed chan’s presence were spoken: “you know i have to punish you now, don’t you baby?”

your entire body felt frozen in place. never did you think this was going to happen, since you were always so accustomed to wanting to please chan that you never even entertained the thought of disobeying him.

clearly you had overestimated your intense need to cum.

as if seeing the fear on your face, chan’s face softened. “color?” he asked, quickly dropping his cocky, disappointed demeanor to check up on you. 

that in itself made you feel much better, the knowledge that chan wasn’t actually upset with you making you feel more at ease as the anxiety let go of its grip on your erratic heart. “green.” you replied because, really, while you hated being disobedient and disappointing chan, you were also very curious of what this punishment would be. you remember discussing spankings and, in all honesty, you had been looking forward to tapping more into that more intense side of pleasure.

chan nodded, smiling softly at you before quickly returning to his previous dark, demanding demeanour. “stand up.” he ordered and you were quick to do so, finally sliding your fingers out of your hole and sitting up. you were about to pull up your underwear and pajama shorts before chan stopped you. “take those off, as well as your shirt.”

you don’t think you’ve ever blushed so fast.

you did as you were told, standing up and tugging the clothing off your legs and kicking the articles to the other side of the living room before bringing your shirt off and over your head. the cold air conditioned room hit your skin, your entire body becoming covered in goosebumps, and it didn’t help that chan was looking at you like you were some meal to be devoured.

you really were in for it.

for the first time since this whole thing began, chan pushed himself away from the door and walked slowly towards you, one foot in front of the other until he was standing right in front of you. your shoulders were hunched up towards your ears, arms wrapped tightly around you as chan stared right into what felt like your very soul.

it was when chan stood right in front of you, head tilted down slightly so he could maintain eye contact with you, that you truly felt like prey being stalked down by some predator. that coupled with the muscles bugling from chans arms that had gotten more sculpted from his intense workouts and dance practices and the intensity of his stare, and you felt like your knees were prone to give out.

now that would be embarrassing.

you gasped softly at the feeling of chans fingers under your chin, him tilting your face higher up as he leaned down. his lips felt so warm against your neck as he kissed right below your ear, teeth tugging slightly at your skin and making you moan what was probably much too loud. chan breathed out a light chuckle, amused by your intense reaction, before leaning up to whisper in your ear.

“i am going to sit on the couch and you are going to kneel over my legs like the good girl i know you are. since this is your first punishment, i’m only going to spank you ten times, and i’m going to expect you to count each and every one. understood?” 

you nodded, your heart in your throat, but that was apparently the wrong response because then there was a flash of pain on your ass, chan squeezing the soft muscle in his hand softly at your sharp intake of breath. “use your words,” he reminded you, and you were quick to do as he said, not wanting to earn yourself a harsher punishment. “i understand.”

chan smirked against your ear. “good girl.” he breathed out softly, kissing your cheek in praise before pulling away and sitting where you were previously laying. he tapped his thighs softly with his hands, arching a brow at you in silent demand. “now c’mere.”

you did as you were told, shaking slightly in anticipation as you laid your body over chan’s thighs so your ass was in the air. you rested your cheek against the couch cushions, feeling the heat of chan’s stare on the bare skin of your ass and gasping when he trailed his fingers down your spine.

“so pretty,” he whispered as if he couldn’t stop himself and you blushed, a soft smile taking over your lips. it was a small affirmation that, while chan was seemingly upset with you for breaking a couple rules, at the end of the day reminded you he still loved you and this was all just a scene.

you really did love him, which was probably a weird thought to have right now when chan grabbed a handful of your ass, but you didn’t care. you loved him, and you loved that you were doing these things with him rather than with someone else.

“y’know,” chan sighed above you, voice dripping with disappointment, “it’s a shame that i have to do this really. i was planning on letting you cum while i was gone as long as you asked if you could beforehand, but now i’m not so sure.” you felt the blood leave your face, your heart dropping down into the pits of your stomach at his words. you couldn’t imagine not cumming for a few months. even before you and chan started becoming more intimate, you still got off at least twice a week and had become used to it.

and now you might not get off for months. 

“b-but i’ve only been bad once.” you tried to reason, your voice sounding pathetic even to your own ears and making you wince. chan scoffed at your words, clearly unimpressed. “you shouldn’t have been bad at all.” he pat right under the swell of your ass softly, as if to silently tell you to prepare yourself, and you gripped the cushion tightly between your fingers. you had never done this before and, while you were excited to indulge more into the more kinky side of sex, you were still nervous regardless.

chan ran his fingers through your hair, swiping the stray strands that had fallen into your eyes out of the way. the touch calmed your spastic heartbeat, your muscles relaxing, and chan couldn’t hold back the coo at your physical response to him.

“count.” he said, tone stern, and before you could respond chan had already brought his hand down on your right ass cheek. you gasped, the pain warm and electric and settling into your skin like melting butter.

you loved it.

“one.” you gritted out, your jaw clenched against the pain. chan didn’t respond to that, only smacking you again right at the same spot, forcing a quiet, choked sound leave your throat. “two,” you said, already sounding out of breath, and you weren’t sure how you were going to get through eight more.

the next three were placed on the same burning spot and, as if to give you some reprieve from the pain, no matter how much you liked it, chan rubbed over the smarting skin softly with his hand. you sighed at the feeling, pushing your ass against his hand, and chan tsked at you before pushing you fully back against his thigh. “don’t make me add more.” he warned and you bit your lip, ducking your head into the cushion to hide your small grin.

maybe there were advantages to breaking rules, especially if you were going to like the punishment so much.

sadly chan seemed to notice this fact too, his index finger sliding through the slick that had collected between your legs. you cried out at the contact, your entire body jolting at the sudden touch, and chan breathed out a short laugh at your reaction. “such a dirty girl, getting turned on by your punishment. maybe i shouldn’t spank you anymore and do something else, something you won’t like?” you opened your mouth to respond, already ready to beg for the last five spankings, but all that came out was a choked moan as chan suddenly filled you up with two of his fingers, curling them to automatically hit at your g spot. chan chuckled darkly at your reaction, already starting to pump them in and out of you at a fast pace.

“i guess it was a good thing you were playing with yourself beforehand, got all stretched out for me to play with you,” chan purred and your brain felt like it was melting into mush, nonsensical garbled sounds leaving past your lips in response. your thighs were already shaking uncontrollably as chan hit your most sensitive spots over and over again, and you distantly realized that drool was slipping past your bottom lip and down your chin as you got lost in the pleasure of it all.

“g-gonna c-cum.” you barely managed to get out, trying to be good and not get into more trouble than you already were in. you cried out when chan thread his fingers through your hair, yanking your head so far back you were forced to make eye contact with him. you moaned at the dark look on his face, his demeanor intoxicatingly dominant as he finger fucked you into oblivion. he smirked down at your no doubt pathetic appearance, a sense of pride sparking in his eyes at the sight of you already so fucked out just from some spanking and his fingers. “my little doll’s gonna cum? is that what she said?” he asked and him referring to you as some sort of inanimate object made you moan loudly, desperate pleas and begs for release bubbling past your lips.

chans smirk broadened. “well, that’s too bad.” he said and, with that, chans fingers were ripped out of your body, taking the intense pleasure along with it. you cried out in complaint, already feeling your impending orgasm quickly fading away, and you cried out louder when chan’s hand came down on your other ass cheek that hadn’t been touched. “because bad girls don’t get to cum.” he explained, letting go of your hair and causing you to fall back to the cushions as he wiped his soaked fingers across your smarting skin, the degradation of his statement making you entire body feel raw.

you loved it way more than you thought you ever would, but it wasn’t like you were complaining.

suddenly chan smacked at the same spot he did beforehand again, this time much harder than the six other previous spanks. “i said count.” he practically growled and you gasped out the number seven, chest heaving from the pain as it sizzled and cracked against your reddening skin.

chan scoffed, pinching your ass cheek harshly and making you keen, body withering uncontrollably. “seven? sorry babygirl, but i only count the spankings you count, so now we’re only at five. try again.” and with that chan smacked your that same spot again and, this time, you said the right number.

the next three came in quick succession, chan most likely trying to make you mess up and earn yourself even more unnecessary spankings, but you managed to keep a level head and count them all correctly as tears started to come to your eyes. chan hummed softly, rubbing at the smarting skin softly so as to soothe you, and you let yourself relax a little before he gave you the final spank.

“last one angel, and then i’ll take good care of you.” chan said softly and you nodded your head, whispering quietly that you understood just in case, and that was the only warning you got as chan landed the hardest spanking of them all. you gasped at the sharp intense pain, toes curling and fingers gripping tightly into the couch cushions, and you barely had the half mind to grit out a small “ten” as a few tears slid down your cheeks.

“you did so good for me baby, such a good little girl for me.” chan cooed softly, gently massaging at your sore muscle as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

you sniffled and nodded at his words, brain feeling blissfully blank and undone as he curled into your boyfriends body slightly. “your g-good girl,” you sniffled and chan cooed at you, rubbing his thumb over the crest of your cheek. 

“that’s right babygirl, you’re mine,” he hummed and those words added on to the softness of his voice had your body relaxing, the pain in your ass now no longer as fiery hot as it was a few moments ago.

after a few more moments of chan simply petting your hair and giving you booty rubs, you moved up onto your elbows so you could try to maneuver your body so that you were straddling chan, but chan stopped you with a hand on your shoulder blade, letting out small noises of amusement. “and what does my little baby think she’s doing?” chan asked and you pouted up at him, eyebrows knitted together and only making chan laugh in response.

“i’m trying to get up so i can ride your dick you asshole,” you muttered and chan practically guffawed and that, throwing his head back at what you thought was a pretty reasonable statement. 

you glared up at him and chan cooed at you through his slowly dying laughter, pinching your cheek affectionately. “asshole? i was thinking of other things to call me during sex, but that works too i guess.”

you arched a brow up at him and it you could see the moment chan realized what he had just said. “uh- i-i mean…” chan stammered helplessly and you chuckled quietly up at him. even after being the most dominant you’ve ever seen him, he was still just the same goofy boyfriend you had grown to adore, and it warmed your heart to see how awkward he was being right now.

“you mean what? what do you want me to call you channie?” you asked innocently, moving your body so that you were now laying on your back over chans thighs, giving him a full uncensored view of your naked front. you grinned softly to yourself when chan’s eyes strayed at your breasts, his tongue poking out a little to lick his lips, and you stretched your arms over you head so as to further entice him. chan groaned at the sight and you giggled, your joy multiplying as you felt his arousal poking at your back.

“take a wild guess sweetheart,” chan said, his voice sounding much huskier than it was a few mere moments before when he was a nervous stuttering mess. you felt your heart skip a beat at such duality, barely being able to keep up with his sudden changes in seriousness. you pursed your lips, a certain title automatically coming to the forefront of your mind, but you didn’t want to suffer the awkward silence if you ended up being wrong. you weren’t sure you’d ever be able to live it down.

fuck it. “daddy…?” you questioned meekly, nerves obvious in your tone of voice, and the beat of silence that followed your guess was almost suffocating. automatically your brain started to go on overdrive, second guessing yourself, and you were so caught up in your own head that you almost didn’t notice the dark smirk that graced chans features.

“good girl,” chan purred, voice pitched low, and you shuddered as chan traced a finger down stomach towards the soaked area between your legs. you gasped as the pads of chan’s fingers found your clit, rubbing over the bundle of nerves almost nonchalantly as chan continued to stare down at you, not letting you break eye contact.

“spread your thighs for daddy,” chan ordered and you did so without hesitation, bringing your knees up slightly and spreading your thighs to give chan more room for his hand. chan chuckled down at you, amused at how you became even more obedient just by the added title, and you knew things were going to be much more interesting from here on out.

as if to drag you out of your thoughts, chan ran his fingers down your slit and circled over your awaiting hole, your walls clenching at just the mere suggestion of being filled again. chan chuckled as your features twisted in desperation, fingers tapping over your entrance teasingly and making you whine. 

“do you really want to be filled up that badly baby?” you nodded automatically at his question, eyes silently begging him to fill you up to the brim, and chan’s answering grin almost looked sadistic.

that shouldn’t excite you as much as it does, but the way your heart beat picks up at the look he gives you is hard to ignore.

chan cocks his head to the side and you already know before he opens his mouth that you’ve somehow walked into some sort of trap. “aww, so cute that you’d even take my fingers over my cock if it meant you could be filled up somehow,” chan cooed, voice anything but nurturing, and you whimper at his degrading words. 

you start shaking your head, ready to open your mouth and say that you’d much rather have his cock, but your response was quickly cut off by chan pushing his fingers right back to where they were a few minutes ago. you moaned loudly, throwing your head back as chan started quickly pumping his fingers in and out of your sopping heat, and your thighs clenched as he grounded the bottom of his palm against your clit.

“such a loud pussy my little baby has,” chan groaned, thrusting into your hole harder as if to prove his point. you whined at his words, that being the only sound in the room other than the wet sounds of chan fingering you open for what you hoped would be his cock. you arched your hips into his touch, subsequestinally rubbing up against chans hard on, and your walls clenched tightly at the sound of chan groaning at the contact against his otherwise neglected cock.

“so desperate as if you didn’t just cum, so needy.” you moaned at the words, fingers gripping onto the couch cushion underneath you for dear life. 

“o-only for daddy,” you whimpered and chan groaned at the title, a third finger joining the other two as if in silent praise, and you spread your thighs even wider to try to get yourself to stretch even more.

still, despite the added stretch, you still wanted more. you wanted to be filled to the brim with his cock, and his fingers were nowhere near long enough to do that (it wasn’t chan’s fault he had stubby fingers to be fair). 

“w-want more,” you pleaded, staring right into chan’s eyes, and chan groaned through closed lips at the innocent look you gave while you were also doing very not innocent things. 

“want more huh? my little baby wants daddy’s cock, is that it?” you nodded quickly, whimpering as chan seemed to dig his fingers even more into your hypersensitive walls, and chan tsked down at you. “if only you were good, now you have to wait until i come back from tour to get my cock.” chan chided and you whined helplessly, walls clenching tightly around chan’s fingers despite how unpleased you were with having to wait so long to be filled up so nicely again.

“can i c-cum at least?” you whimpered, voice so absolutely pathetic even to your own words, and chan chuckled at your question. 

“aww would you look at that, my pretty baby is learning to not break the rules,” he flicked your nipple at the end of his sentence as if in afterthought and you keened, back arching into his touch and bringing you even closer to the edge than you already were.

chan smirked down at your desperate form before finally giving you some slack. “since you’ve been such a good girl,” he started, palm rubbing even harder against your clit and free hand kneading at your breast roughly as he leaned over to your ear, “yes.”

it was like something exploded, everything else going white as you came harder than you ever had before. it was probably all the anticipation and from being edged the first time, but you honestly couldn’t care why this orgasm was so intense right now as it washed over your entire body. distantly you knew your hips were bucking wildly into chan’s hand, your hand somehow finding purchase on chan’s sculpted shoulder, but what really caught your attention was the soft praises chan whispered to you as he helped you ride your orgasm.

“good girl,” he cooed, bringing his fingers to a halt inside you after what felt like centuries of pure pleasure. “you came so hard just for me.” you whined softly at his words, opening your eyes slowly at looking up at him to see chan peering down at you with a proud smile. “you did so good for daddy.” 

you felt the corners of your lips tiredly lift up into a smile, a quiet giggle passing by your lips that quickly turned into a sound of discomfort as chan moved his fingers out of your abused hole. chan shushed you softly, petting your cheek with his undirtied hand. “shh i know baby, you’ve been through a lot in the past hour.” he reassured and you nodded, nudging further into chan’s hold.

chan grinned softly down at you and you returned the look before you noticed chans dripping fingers. you reached up to grab his wrist and chan pulled back his hand, giving you a questioning look when you whined. “what is- oh.” chan interrupted himself, seeming to connect the dots as he looked between his fingered glistening with your essence and your pouting lips

chan smirked, spreading his slick fingers to show the sticky strands that connected from finger to finger. “you want to clean daddy’s hand for him?” you nodded, relaxing back into the couch at the knowledge that chan understood. 

“pretty please?” you asked softly and chan cooed, finding you adorable even during times like these. 

“since you asked so nicely princess,” chan cooed, tapping your lips with his wet fingers that you eagerly sucked into your mouth with a groan, eyes slipping shut in pure bliss. your brain felt the equivalent to static, made of nothing but emptiness, and you were perfectly fine with that.

you were so focused on sucking chans fingers clean that you didn’t have the brain power to notice chan unzipping his pants and tugging them down his thighs along with his precum stained briefs. it was only when chan pulled away his saliva slick fingers away from your whining mouth that you noticed the slick sounds of skin against skin as chan jerked himself off to the sight of you. despite yourself and the numerous things you had done just in the past few minutes, you still found yourself blushing a dark scarlet.

chan chuckled breathlessly to himself, his hand picking up speed a little bit as your eyes trailed down to his leaking cock. saliva pooled in your mouth at the delicious sight, knees already aching to be on the floor so you could suck him down your throat. you had gotten much better at deepthroating since the first time you gave chan head, and you wanted nothing more than to make chan feel good.

as if reading your mind, chan told you to get on your knees for him. you did so quickly, mouth itching to be filled, and you reached out to grab a hold of his length only to be met with a smack from chan. you cried out, already prepared to whine, but saw the dark look chan was giving you and felt the noise die in your throat.

“i don’t think you’ll need your hands for daddy to fuck your throat, will you baby?” your body flushed at his words, pussy throbbing as you nodded. chan grinned, though this one was much darker and sinister than the last. “then open up.”

and so you did.

chan didn’t waste time in slipping his cock past your lips, the head hot and leaking precum against your tongue and making him hiss. he slowly sunk down into your throat, stopping about midway before grabbing both sides of your head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear before starting to thrust in and out of your mouth. you made sure to close your lips around his shaft, sucking as well as you could as chan slowly started to fuck more and more of his cock down your throat. you focused on breathing in and out of your nose, ignoring your gag reflex even when your eyes started to tear up again and, soon enough, chan was fully sheathed down your throat, his eyes screwed shut as he just rested there, panting softly.

“fuck,” he cursed, dick pulsing in your throat, and you ran your fingers up and down the length of his calves as if to bring him back to earth a little bit. “your throat’s so fucking tight,” he groaned and that was the only warning you got as he started to shallowly fuck your throat, moving slow. you tried to suckle on the base of chans dick that was in your mouth, running your tongue on the underside, and that was probably the last thread of control he had left because next thing you knew he was fucking your throat faster and harder, pulling out more and more until only the tip would be in your mouth. you hummed and whined, cheeks soaked with tears and thoughts focused on chan and only chan, and something deep inside you questioned why it took you so long to do this when it felt so good to give chan pleasure.

after several minutes you could tell chan was close, hips snapping erratically into your face. you hollowed your cheeks, trying to get him over the edge as fast as possible, and chan groaned loudly, neck arching back as he started thrusting even harder than before.

“can i - fuck - can i cum on your face?” chan panted out suddenly and just the mere thought of chan painting your face in creamy white had you moaning desperately in agreement, opening your eyes as chan pulled out of your mouth and staring up at him innocently. you opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue so you could catch any stray cum, and the sight must have been the cherry on top because soon chan was cumming in hot spurts all over your face, moaning loudly and bucking up into his hand. a majority of it landed across the expanse of your cheeks, some hitting against your nose and tongue, and one little dribble even landed on your forehead. you stared up at him as you let the cum sit on your face and tongue, not moving as you awaited further instruction, and chan groaned at the sight of you kneeling before him, submissive and covered in his release.

“so pretty,” he whispered almost reverently and your agape lips spread into a wide smile, heart jumping up in glee. chan breathed out an exhausted laugh before swiping his finger over your cheek, collecting a line of cum before putting it on your tongue. your eyes fluttered shut, moaning softly in pleasure at the taste you had grown to love, and chan chuckled before shutting your mouth with a soft touch under your chin. “swallow,” he ordered softly and you did immediately.

this cleaning process followed for another few minutes, chan collecting his release off your face and putting it on your tongue and letting you swallow before doing it again. and while one would think it would be much easier to have just cum in your mouth, you still loved the feeling of being claimed enough to not mind.

after the last swipe of cum was swallowed, some sticky remnants on your face but you knew chan would clean that off later, chan pressed the first kiss to your lips since this entire thing started. you sighed happily, body melting on the spot, and it kicked in at the moment just how tired and sore you were. 

you whined quietly and chan shushed you gently, cupping your face in his large palms. “i know baby, lemme go run us a shower ok?” you nodded and chan smiled softly at you, any traces of the strict dominant boyfriend that was just fucking your throat long gone, before he left to do just that.

the next few minutes pass pretty quickly, although a little painfully on your part. for every wince you made chan hushed a quick apology, rubbing over your upper arms softly and kissing your forehead as he quickly got undressed. the shower spray was hot against your aching muscles and it had you relaxing almost as fast as chans touch did and you sighed in relief, closing your eyes briefly as water flowed over your face and washed away on spare traces of semen left.

when you opened your eyes, to your surprise, you saw a worried chan staring back at you on the other side of the shower. you cocked your head to the side in confusion and chan sighed, shoulders drooping and head hanging low. “i was too rough wasn’t i?” chan muttered, sounding almost in pain as he spoke, and you were quick to reassure him, closing the distance and hugging chan to your chest. you rested your chin on the top of his forehead, arching your neck so you could do so, and chan wrapped his arms around you so tight it was almost like he was afraid you were going to leave.

“channie don’t make yourself feel bad. if i really wanted to stop i would’ve told you so,” you said softly and chan nodded, though you could tell he was unconvinced. you kissed his temple softly, bringing your fingertips up and down the length of his spine so as to further soothe him. “i loved today, it felt amazing. i really like being treated roughly like that more than i was expecting to in all honesty,” you chuckled shortly, your throat stinging slightly after being used so brutally. chan froze underneath your grip and you grinned to yourself, knowing that you were starting to get through to him.

“… it wasn’t too much y/n?”

“no channie, it was perfect. you could definitely go rougher next time if you want to, i think i’d love that.” chan laughed softly and you felt the muscles underneath your fingers finally relax, no longer beating himself up or second guessing himself. “i love you,” you whispered and chan nodded, tightening his hold on you even more so. “i love you too.”

it was quiet for a moment, the only sound being your shared breaths and the spray of the shower, before chan pulled away from your hold, looking down at you with soft and sleepy eyes, “lets get cleaned up so we can get some sleep.” you giggled and nodded, sleep sounding wonderful right about now, and chan grinned back before smirking suddenly. “i also need to put some stuff on your ass so it doesn’t sting too much.” he added with a wink and you felt your cheeks heat up, slapping him on the chest as chan laughed, bringing you back into his arms.


	6. Step Six: Longing

it felt like the entire store was staring at you as you walked through the endless rows of fancy underwear, the back of your neck white hot as you looked over at all of your options. you know in actuality that no one really cared what you were doing, considering Victoria’s Secret was a lingerie store, but you still couldn’t help the embarrassment that crawled all over your body.

would any of this even look good on you? you felt like you’d look ridiculous for even trying to dress up for chan’s return after the extremely successful world tour, but deep down you knew chan would be enthralled with whatever you chose; especially since you’d been good ever since he left.

plus the added visuals would speed up the process of getting his dick inside of you that you had been craving ever since he left, so that was a bonus.

you weren’t sure exactly how you had even survived that past few months, how you managed to not give into your urges when you knew chan would never be able to find out, but you had by some miracle. while the punishment he had delivered to you was very enjoyable, it ended up with you not having his cock inside of you and you were too scared of what would happen if you even dared to break the rules again. you didn’t think you could go even a day longer without being filled to the brim, and that was the only thing that kept you from touching yourself no matter how needy and desperate you got.

it didn’t help that chan was the biggest tease on the planet, which came as somewhat of a shock to you considering how soft he was usually. it was like whenever he had free time he was sending you teasing texts about how much his cock ached to be back inside your cunt or your throat, how he wanted to see you drool and have your eyes roll to the back of your head from the pleasure. he talked about trying bondage, about cuffing your wrists to the headboard the next time you misbehaved and edging you for hours on end, and then sent screenshots of handcuffs from amazon. he told you that he wanted you to ride him while he did nothing to help you just to see you struggle and that he wondered how your pretty little throat would look with his hand wrapped tightly around it before sending you a picture of his hand covered in rings.

but none of that compared to the videos he had sent you, after asking your permission of course. the images of his face as he reached orgasm were permanently ingrained into your head, the sounds of his grunts and groans ringing in your ears still as your fingers trailed over the light pink lace of the underwear you were looking at. you shuddered at both the memory and the feel of the fabric, imagining the soft material against your cunt and deciding then and there that this was the set you were buying.

checking to make sure that they had a bra in your size, you placed the lingerie in your shopping basket before continuing through the aisles, wanting to find a few more pairs so as to offer some variety to your lingerie stash.

-

you took a deep breath through your nose, eyes closed as you stood before the mirror. anxiety and dread filled your veins at the prospect of seeing your reflection, afraid of what your eyes were going to be met with and if you were going to like what you saw. you knew chan would like whatever you had to show, knew that he saw you as some sort of angel that fell from the heavens above, but would you? sure you had gotten better at the whole self confidence thing thanks to chan, but you still had your moments, still had those dark voices in your head that seemed to never go away.

loving yourself and every single curve of your body was hard, but you were getting there, slowly but surely and, with that thought in mind, you slowly opened your eyes.

it was almost alarming the sight that welcomed you. you were wearing what you thought would be chan’s favorite set out of all the lingerie you bought a few days ago, this one a white two-piece that was outlined in frilly material. on top of it was a mesh nightdress that was partially see-through, giving you a full view of your body underneath and leaving next to nothing to the imagination.

and goddamn you were hot.

you brought your hands up to your collarbone, feeling at the straps of the bra and slowly sliding your fingers down your body, tracing over your curves with the tips of your fingers. you were so starved for touch that even that had you shivering, thighs twitching as wetness started to drip from your core.

you pulled your hands away from you. you couldn’t give into temptation when chan was literally on his way home to you at this very moment, couldn’t cave when satisfaction was so close you could practically taste it. you closed your eyes again and took a deep breath through your nose to calm down your racing thoughts, calming yourself down before opening your eyes again.

you looked almost like an innocent angel waiting to be corrupted, and you knew chan would just eat that right up.

you ran your fingers through your hair, combing through it and placing it behind your shoulders to give yourself - and chan - full view of your barely clothed body. you turned your body every which way, trying to see yourself at every angle you could. you lifted the bottom of the nightdress up so that it rested around your belly button, trailing your fingers over the stretchmarks on your hips and thighs, and for once not feeling like you were going to vomit at the sight. instead you thought of all the times chan had kissed over the scarred skin, how he whispered about how beautiful you were before sucking hickies all over the area. you thought of his fingers gripping at your soft skin as he told you how much he loved you as he made you come undone on his cock and you felt like your skin was as hot as the center of the sun.

chan had, over the course of the past few months, made you realize just how beautiful you really were, and you didn’t realize there was a tear sliding down your cheek until it hit the top of your breast. you swiped it away and rubbed at your cheeks, laughing softly in embarrassment at your own surplus of emotions.

just as you were starting to wonder when chan was going to be home, you heard the jingle of the keys from the front of the house. shit, you thought to yourself as you scrambled to the bed, laying in the middle of the plush blankets and stretching your arms high above your head, arching your back just the smallest amount. you propped your leg up so that your foot rested next to your knee, the mesh material of the dress going up your thigh as you heard the front door open.

“y/n! i’m home!” chan called and you felt yourself instinctually smile, heart warming at the sound of his voice. while you had been undoubtedly horny and sexually frustrated throughout the past few months, you had also missed your boyfriend a lot. while you had both facetimed as often as possible when he was in different countries, it wasn’t the same as having him here in person. you couldn’t touch him, couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t hug him close as you slept. and, while you were looking forward to the next few days that would undoubtedly be full of sex, you were also looking forward to the cuddles and soft kisses as well. that had always been there in your relationship before everything else, and something deep in your chest craved it.

of course your pussy won over in this situation, especially when you heard his footsteps coming closer.

“y/n? where are you?”

“i’m in here.”

“… are you ok?” you chuckled quietly to yourself at the concern in his voice, feeling a little endeared. 

“why wouldn’t i be daddy?” you responded, a cheeky grin on your voice as you let the title slip, and you full on laughed at the choked sound that left chan’s throat, clutching your sides tightly and throwing your head back as chans footsteps came closer and and closer to your shared bedroom until-

“holy shit,” chan whispered and you wiped at the tears in your eyes to see your lover staring at you with wide eyes, jaw unhinged as he looked over your body. you giggled at his cute reaction, moving so you were sitting up, legs crossed and your hands placed in the space between your pantie clad crotch and crossed ankles. 

“hi,” you said through your giggles, smiling big up at him as all your previous insecurities that you had been having for days since you bought this lingerie disintegrated into thin air. it was like being with chan made you forget about everything else, it set you at ease just to be in the same room as him.

you really did love him, and you were ready to show it.

you stood up after a few moments of chan just staring at you, seemingly in shock. cute, you thought as you walked over to him, his eyes following your movements as you gently grabbed at his wrist. your touch seemed to shock him back to earth because then his lips were on yours, arms encircling your torso as he held onto you for dear life. you giggled against his lips, running your fingers through his hair as he kissed down your throat and to your collarbone, body tracing down your curves through the thin material of the nightdress.

“so beautiful, my beautiful angel,” chan breathed out through his many kisses, licking and biting at the junction of your throat softly and making you keen, fingers tightening their grip in his hair. chan groaned and brought your body as close as it could get to his, no space in between the two of you.

“missed you,” you sighed, head tipped back as chan ran his hands under the see through dress, fingers gripping desperately onto your waist as he rubbed circles onto your stomach with his thumbs. 

“i can tell,” he murmured and you breathed out a short laugh, swatting him softly on the shoulder. he chuckled before pulling away from your neck, maneuvering you both so that his back was now facing the bed. he walked you both back a few steps until his knees hit the edge of the mattress, sitting down and tugging you down with him so you were straddling his lap.

this position you had long become accustomed to, but that still didn’t stop the shiver that went down your spine as you felt the hard edge of chan’s dick through his black jeans against your inner thigh. finally, after months of waiting and being a good girl, you were going to get what you wanted. excited was an understatement for what you were and, judging by the cocky glint in chans eyes, he knew it too.

“you got so pretty just for me,” chan sighed, eyes trailing over your body hungrily. despite yourself you blushed, cheeks a rosy pink as you shrunk into your shoulder subconsciously. chan cooed at your almost innocent reaction, pecking your lips softly in comfort, “my beautiful angel.”

“i have more,” you whispered almost shyly, brain quick to second guess your words, but that quickly ended when chan groaned softly in response. 

“well i guess you’re just gonna have to give me a little fashion show, huh pretty baby?” you pouted at his words, feeling yourself deflate a little. 

“right now?” you asked, annoyance clear in your tone, and chan cocked a brow at you.

next thing you knew his hand was wrapped under your jaw, fingers digging into your cheek and making your lips part open. you gasped at the sudden action, thighs tightening on either side of chans legs as he gave you a hard steely look, “be careful angel, you wouldn’t want to give daddy an attitude already, would you?” you shivered at his cold words, shaking your head no as chan grinned almost wolfishly.

“good girl,” he whispered, loosening his grip around your face and making you feel a bit more stable until, to your surprise, he slid his hand down to your throat. you felt your entire body freeze, eyes widening in realization as chan chuckled, fingers tightening just the smallest bit, causing a fresh wave of arousal to course through you. “i should’ve tried choking sooner if this was going to be your reaction,” he mused and you whined, hips jutting against his subconsciously at his words.

chan peered down at where you sat, laughing almost mockingly at your hips small movements against his crotch. “poor baby hasn’t been touched in so long even the smallest bit of teasing has got you worked up,” chan cooed and, before you could understand what he meant, his free hand was suddenly cupping your clothed core that, you suddenly realized, was absolutely soaked in your own arousal.

“sorry,” you whimpered out, trying your best not to hump his hand but failing miserably as it offered even better friction than his crotch. chan cooed at you, and somehow that only made you feel more pathetic than you already were, so strung out that you couldn’t even control your own body at the slightest stimulation.

chan of course was quick to make things even worse, “sorry for what? rubbing yourself on my hand, or being so needy for me that you left a wet patch on my new pants?” your eyes widened, trying to look down to see for yourself as shame crawled over the back of your neck, but chan squeezed your throat in warning and you brought your head back up.

your lower lip wavered, “i-im sorry daddy. d-didn’t mean to r-ruin your new pants o-or be so n-needy,” you whimpered out, hips unable to stop moving as you continued to rub your ruined underwear over chan’s still hands. chan cooed in sympathy, letting go of your throat so that he could cup your face and bring your lips to his. you barely had the mind to kiss him back, brain already feeling so far gone as he rested his forehead against yours.

“it’s ok babygirl, daddy’s got you,” chan shushed softly, his hard demeanor softening at the sight of just how desperate you were. you nodded in response but immediately whined at the loss of chans hand against your aching cunt, body shaking out of pure need to be touched. chan shushed you again, wrapping his arm under the top of your thighs and lifting you just enough so that he could spread his legs, setting you back down on one of them. you gasped at the contact, hips burning to move as chan ran his fingers up and down your back soothingly. you blinked tearily up at him - when did you start crying? - and chan nodded with a soft smile, “ride daddy’s thigh, it’s ok.”

and those were all the words your body needed because as soon as the last words left his lips, your hips were moving back and forth messily, no steady rhythm to be found as your mouth hung open in pleasure. chan brought his hand to the back of your head, bringing you down so that your head rested in the crook of his neck as you mewled in unadulterated pleasure. “f-fuck,” you choked out, not realizing just how hungry your body was for stimulation until you had finally received it.

chan hummed softly, hands sliding down your sides and gripping your hips under the mesh material, guiding you into a steadier rhythm and making you moan loudly. “that’s it, just like that,” he said quietly, voice soft like the white material hugging your body, and you gripped tightly at the front of his shirt. “you’re doing so well for daddy, being such a good girl.” he praised and you pressed yourself impossibly harder against the clothed muscles of his thigh, a knot already forming in the pit of your stomach even though it hadn’t even been a couple of minutes yet.

“why don’t you cum for me, hmm? you’ve been so good during these past few months, you deserve a reward,” you shuddered at his words, nodding eagerly as chan moved your hair off the side of your face facing him. a small, fragile sound escaped you when he pressed a soft kiss against your cheek and he chuckled softly, sounding almost endeared despite the horny mess you currently were.

you moaned obscenely loud as chan tightened the muscles of his thigh underneath you, his guiding hands helping you rut faster and faster against him until the tight knot in your stomach snapped. your entire body quivered uncontrollably at the immense pleasure, thighs tightening around his in a death grip as your orgasm ran its course through your body. all the while chan was whispering soft praises into your ear, telling you how good you were doing for him and how beautiful you were as you came down from your incredible high.

and yet, despite the mind blowing orgasm, you still wanted even more. you pressed lazy open mouthed kisses against the side of his throat, running your tongue over his pulse and giggling airly when you feel just how fast his heartbeat is. 

“what’s so funny?” he asks, lips turned up in a small smile as you kiss up his jaw and towards his lips. you peck him softly, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away a few mere centimeters, nosing touching. 

“your heart’s going really fast,” you explain and chan breathes out a short laugh at that, running his hands up and down your sides. 

“can you blame me when the prettiest girl in the entire world is on my lap?”

you shake your head with a cheeky smile and, for once, you don’t second guess chan’s compliments, feeling completely at ease with yourself especially after cumming for the first time in months.

chan chuckles, kissing the tip of your nose before rubbing his own against it, “cute,” he coos and you nod, eyes already shut as you lean in to kiss him again, this time much deeper. 

after a few moments of this chan starts tugging at the hem of the dress, nibbling on your bottom lip teasingly. “off,” he ordered in a whisper and you shivered slightly, doing as he says and bringing the nightdress up and over your body, it landing in a pile on the floor. 

now you were only in a bra and a pair of very much ruined panties that were sticking uncomfortably to your folds. chan clearly appreciated this, ducking his head down so that he could suck at the exposed part of your breasts, holding at the dip of your waist tightly as he marked you as his.

you, however, were currently not satisfied, and you made chan aware of this with a small whine, tugging at the back of his shirt in silent question. chan didn’t respond, only moving away from your bruising skin to get rid of the humongous black sweater before dipping right back in as soon as it was off and laying right next to your nightdress. you sighed in bliss at the feeling of his warm skin underneath you, running your hands down his muscled back and scratching lightly just to tease him. chan groaned much louder than he usually would in response and you grinned to yourself. clearly you weren’t the only one who had gotten needy, even though chan did have the opportunities to get himself off during the past few months (which, to be fair, wasn’t the same as having sex with another person).

you ran your hands over his sculpted shoulders, resting them against his chest and, with a strike of confidence, pushed him so he was lying flat on his back. his eyes were wide and alarmed, clearly not expecting that from you when you were usually so obedient and docile with him, and crawled over him so that you were face to face with him again. “let me be extra good daddy,” you whispered into his ear, snagging on the lobe with your teeth and tugging slightly, and you grinned when you shuddered underneath you.

your intentions weren’t to dominate your boyfriend, that want simply never coming over you, and this time was no different no matter how it might’ve seemed. no, you just wanted to make your boyfriend feel good, and you could tell chan was getting the idea when you started unbuttoning his jeans as you kissed down his body, making sure to suck your own marks onto his chest as well. “mine,” you whispered, nibbling softly at the purpling blemish. 

and chan chuckled at your antics as he ran his fingers through your hair, “all yours baby, all yours.” you hummed at his words as you continued your trail of licks and kisses down his toned body, tugging his jeans down along with his boxers as you did so.

already knowing what was going to happen, chan wiggled his body further up the bed so that you had enough space to lay in between his thighs. you kissed at the bones of his hips, trailing your fingers down the side of his thighs and making him shiver at your touch, hips thrusting upwards a little, seeking your mouth. you giggled to yourself under your breath, kissing up the sides of chans cock slowly and giving him small kitten licks. when you got to the head you dipped your tongue into the slit that was steadily leaking precum, the salty taste coating your tongue instantly, and, despite what chan was expecting, you went back down to the base of his dick, licking at the underside with the entire width of your tongue.

chan gasped harshly at the action, extra sensitive to your tongue after going so many days without one of your holes surrounding his cock. “fuck,” he breathed out and, when you looked up, you could see that his head was resting against the mattress and his eyes were closed shut. his hands were gripping the sheets underneath him tightly, as if to keep himself grounded, and you took one of them so that it was pressed against the back of your head before finally sinking your mouth down onto his cock.

chan’s mouth hung open in pleasure just like yours had a few moments ago, fingers threading through your hair almost as if it were second nature as you sunk further and further down onto his cock it was pressing against the back of your throat.

and then you stayed there.

after a few seconds chan lifted his head up from the bed, brows knitted in confusion when he saw you merely just staring up at him with innocent doe eyes. it took chan all but three seconds to understand what you were silently saying before he started tugging your head up with his right hand just the slightest bit, you following easily enough as you continued to make eye contact, making sure to rub the underside with your tongue as much as possible.

“just want me to fuck your pretty little mouth huh?” chan asked, voice shaky as he started shallowly thrusting his hips up into your mouth. 

you moaned in affirmation, chan letting out a broken sounding moan at the feeling of the vibrations around his cock and thrusting harshly into your mouth. you gagged a little, as it had been awhile since you and chan had done this, and your eyes fluttered shut from the slight pain. chan was quick to apologize but you waved him off, blinking tearily up at him and sucking eagerly to tell him that you were alright and he could continue on.

chan had never looked so in love and so horny at the same time as he did in that very moment.

“god you really are just a fucking whore for my cock,” he groaned, shifting up so that he was resting on his left arms elbow as he started to thrust more harshly, fucking your throat. you shuddered, walls clenching and releasing even more wetness onto the soaked material that you called your panties at his words. 

“my pretty fucking whore, all mine to ruin.”

your eyes slipped shut, your mind going back to that old familiar place as you let chan abuse your throat. your brain felt floaty and distant, you were on cloud nine as chan moaned above you, hips quickening as he got closer and closer to his peak.

and then he pulled out of your mouth and, at first, you thought he was just jerking himself off so that he could cum all over your face like the last time, but then you were being lifted and dropped onto your back at the top of the bed. you could barely open your eyes to see what was going on when chans lips were back on your own, tongue exploring where his cock just was a few seconds before, and you moaned highly when you felt your panties being tugged to the side and his fingers sliding over your dripping cunt.

“i am going to spread you open for daddy’s cock and you aren’t going to cum, no matter how close you get. if you do then you don’t get my cock inside of you for another week,” he whispered against your lips and you whimpered, staring up at him with unfocused eyes, brain still so far away. chan cupped your jaw gently, rubbing his thumb over your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“color?” he asked softly and you hummed, letting him know that you understood. 

“g-green.” you replied, blinking a few times to see that chan didn’t look convinced. “… yellow. i just n-need a second.” you admitted softly and chan nodded, kissing your forehead softly. 

“good girl,” he muttered against your skin and, while the phrase did get you soaked within seconds, it also made you feel reassured during times like these.

for the next few moments you focused on taking deep breaths and coming back to earth, chan rubbing your thighs soothingly and kissing all over your face. 

“i’m ok now,” you told him softly when you felt more level headed, wrapping your hand around his wrist and tugging on it slightly. chan chuckled at your action before pecking your cheek, letting you move your hand back to where it was previously. you gasped when his fingers made contact with your slick and bucked up into the soft touch, eyes fluttering shut when chan circled your clit with the pad of his thumb.

“let go, princess,” chan ordered softly, voice gentle yet strict, and you did so quickly, instead fisting your hand in the sheets beneath you. “what did i say earlier?” he asked, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses up and down your throat as you scrambled for your brain to remember. 

“n-no cumming or else i don’t get daddy’s cock for another week.” you whimpered and chan hummed, sounding pleased as he started prodding at your unused hole. 

“good girl,” he praised right before he sunk one finger inside of you, teeth tugging at the skin of your collarbone. you let out a stuttered moan, walls squeezing incredibly tight around the digit after being empty for so long, and chan chuckled in amusement.

“you’re reacting just like you did the first time i did this.” chan mused, prepping your bruising collarbone with soft pecks. you pouted, smacking him softly against his bicep, and chan laughed lightly. “what? it’s cute!” he said, moving up so he could look you in the eyes. you furrowed your brows at him, biting your lip as he started slowly thrusting the digit in and out of you so as to not let out anymore embarrassing noises.

“not my f-fault i haven’t had anything i-inside in so long,” you pouted and chan cocked a brow at you, lips twitching into a small smirk. 

“oh really? it’s not your fault you broke the rules?” chan asked, voice sounding a mix of sly and condescending. you opened your mouth to respond but, just as you were about to speak, chan slipped in a second finger and started scissoring the digits, making you gasp and whine.

chans smirk broadened, “that’s what i thought,” his tone was cocky, something rare and undeniably hot as fuck, and your hips bucked up desperately as he started to thrust his fingers faster inside of you.

it was clear once he started trailing kisses down your body, paying special attention to your breasts, that he was going to make not cumming extremely difficult for you. he knew how to use his tongue on you, knew that you were especially weak for some good head, and your thighs were twitching out of half arousal and half nerves once he reached your glistening cunt.

“so pretty,” he sighed, pausing his fingers’ thrusts to slip in another finger and making you writhe in pleasure. “so pretty for daddy,” he continued, voice sounding almost dreamy, before circling the tip of his tongue over your clit and making your hips jump forward, burying your pussy into chan’s face. chan chuckled in amusement at your sensitivity before returning to his work, sucking on your bud and thrusting his fingers faster inside you, gracing your g-spot.

your hands had a death grip on the blankets, fingers no doubt white as you tried your hardest to hold back the impending orgasm that was starting to build in the bottom of your stomach. “c-can’t,” you choked out between moans and whines, chan no doubt understanding your meaning with the way your walls were practically squeezing his fingers, “a-am gonna cum.”

smack. 

“don’t you fucking dare,” chan growled, pulling away from your sopping cunt and adding another finger besides the three inside of you. you whined, tears dotting your cheeks as you blinked up at the ceiling, thigh burning from where he smacked you. you shake your head, delirious with pleasure, but are stopped with a tight grip around your throat. your eyes practically bulge out of your skull at the pressure, chan squeezing the sides harder than he ever has before and, suddenly, he’s right above you, eyes dark and seething as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of you.

“if you cum right now i’m gonna have to spank you again,” he seethes and you whimper, trying to focus on anything else other than how good it feels to feel full again, but chan doesn’t seem to care about how much you’re struggling as he starts rubbing your clit with the bottom of his palm. you cry out weakly, body thrashing from the onslaught of pleasure, and you feel like you’re just about to cum when chan pulls away from your body entirely.

“you’re lucky daddy is nice to his little girl, i knew you were getting close,” he says darkly, looking down at you as he tugs his pants and boxers completely off of his legs. you move to tug your panties off of you but chan stops you with a hand around your wrist. “keep those on. i want to fuck you in your new lingerie babygirl.” 

you sniffle and nod weakly, instead prompting to open your legs as wide as they can, causing chan to smirk down at you before he wraps his hands around the back of your knees. 

“we’re going to try a new position,” he explains before pushing your legs up to your chest, knees touching your still covered chest. “hold,” he orders and you do as he asks, wrapping your arms around the back of your knees and keeping your dripping cunt exposed to him.

“does that feel ok?” he asks, dropping the hard dominant act for a few moments to check up on you. 

you nod with a small smile, no doubt looking a whole new definition of wrecked with tears trailing down your cheeks and your hair a mess, and chan smiled softly back before quickly returning to his hard persona.

you gasp at the feeling of the head of his cock pressing against your gaping entrance, fingernails digging into your skin as chan slides his dick up and down your slit. chan groans at the feeling of how wet you are, no doubt just as sensitive as you are after not having sex for a few months. 

“f-fuck you feel so good,” chan groans and you whimper, wiggling your hips in hopes of chan just sliding right inside, and cry out when chan brings a hand down against your exposed ass. “don’t move or you get nothing,” he warns and you whine, still nodding anyway as you stare up at your boyfriend between your legs.

his teasing touches continue on for what feels like forever and a half and you’re about to complain when finally, finally, chan starts pushing inside your stretched hole. you moan throatily at the slight stretch, the burning sensation as he sinks further and further inside you spreading throughout your entire body and making your eyes roll into the back of your skull. your previous spoiled orgasm is quick to rear its head back up and, when chans hips are flush against your ass with a stuttered curse from him, you already feel on the edge all over again.

“so fucking tight,” chan murmurs, his eyes squeezed shut as his dick pulses inside of you. you can tell that he won’t last long but it’s fine; neither will you.

“d-daddy.” you whine and that seems to snap chan out of his stupor, hips starting to move at an automatic unforgiving pace and making you cry out. 

your head falls back, mouth open wide as chan abuses your sweet spot and brings you right onto the very edge of what is definitely going to be an amazing orgasm. 

“c-cum?” you ask breathily, unable to say much else when it feels like you’re getting your brains fucked out, and chan groans with a hurried nod, his own eyes falling shut. 

“yes, fucking cum like the good slut you are,” chan says and that is all you need to hear before your walls are pulsating erratically around chan’s length, toes curling and eyes rolling to the back of your head as chan fucks you into overstimulation.

and yet, after having another earth shattering orgasm, it’s still not enough. you still find yourself starving for more, even when chans cock is deep inside of you. “m-more,” you keen and chan curses, pushing your legs out of the way so he can lay over you. 

he presses his lips against yours, kissing you hungrily and messily, causing your joined saliva to dribble down your chin. you grab desperately at his broad back, digging your fingers into his skin, and chan moans when you drag your fingers down, no doubt leaving angry red marks.

he brings his thumb down to rub messily at your clit, barely moving away from your lips to tell you that you can cum before you’re reaching the peak at record time thanks to your sensitivity. you writhe and whine against his lips, body having reached its limit for the night. 

chan pulls out as if he’s read your mind, pumping his cock quickly one, two, three times before he’s cumming all over your stomach with heavy breaths. his forehead is pressed against yours, panting against your lips as he comes down from his orgasm, and you stare blearily back up at him, feeling thoroughly fucked out.

you know you’ll both be fucking like rabbits tomorrow though.

chan drops next to you, chest heaving as he stares up at your bedroom ceiling. “holy shit,” he breathes out and you nod silently, agreeing very much with that sentiment. 

you hear him turn his head to look at you and you do the same, staring up at him with wide eyes. chan brings a hand up to cup your cheek, softly bringing his thumb up and down. 

“you’re so beautiful,” he whispers and you tiredly smile, giggling up at him as he smiles back.

“cute,” he murmurs before pressing a kiss against your lips, this one much more soft than the ones from a few moments before. you hum softly but, as chan pulls away, you can’t hold back the sudden yawn that takes over. chan giggles cutely at that and you whine in slight annoyance, rubbing sleepily at your eyes.

the movement of the bed causes you to look around, noticing that chan has sat up and is tugging on a new pair of boxers. you yourself are about to get up when chan stops you, holding your shoulder and bringing you back down to the bed. 

“you get some sleep, i’ll clean you up,” he says, referring to the quickly hardening cum on your stomach and, too exhausted to really argue with him, you do as he says.

“welcome home,” you murmur sleepily as chan walks out of the room before drifting off entirely, not knowing if chan even heard you.


	7. Step Seven: Jealousy

if someone told you even a month ago what was about to happen, you would have laughed in their face in disbelief. hell, even a week ago you would have questioned their sanity.

now, you’re starting to question yours and chans.

this all started a few days ago, with you hanging out in the studio while chan and his two other producer friends were getting to work. it had only been a week since stray kids had gotten back from tour, but that didn’t mean anything to chan, changbin, and jisung. it was like they couldn’t keep themselves away, like there was a burning need to create no matter how exhausted they were. it was entrancing to watch them work, to see them become so immersed in their producing that everything else seemed to fade away.

some people would get irritated by being practically ignored for hours at a time, but you didn’t mind. seeing chan, even if he wasn’t giving his attention to you, was better than not seeing him at all. if anything you were grateful for days like this, for seeing him so in his element had you falling even harder for him than you were already.

not to mention that he also looked ridiculously hot, but you weren’t ever going to admit that to him.

that day, as you always did when you were able to come visit 3racha in their studio, you were resting on one of the spare chairs, wrapped up in one of chan’s extra large black hoodies that he seemed to have an endless supply of. you had the hood pulled up and framing your face, your knees tucked into the dark material and your arms hugging your legs to your body. to the outside eye you would look, quite literally, like a black blob of space, and the thought made you giggle softly.

changbin, the one closest to you, perked up at the sound, turning over his exposed shoulder and chuckling at your curled up form. you grinned back at him, sticking your tongue out like the very mature adult you were, and changbin wiggled his eyebrows at you in return before returning to his work.

yours and changbin’s relationship had always been very easy. you had met through chan, naturally, and you two had immediately hit it off. you and jisung took a little while warming up to each other, jisung keeping a bit more to himself around new people than anyone else, but after a few hours of hanging out you two quickly became two peas in a pod.

you knew chan was grateful that you and his two best friends, as well as the rest of stray kids, got along as well as you did. you weren’t sure what would’ve happened if you guys didn’t, though of course it was practically impossible for you to not get along with people as nice as the members of stray kids.

but, if you had to pick someone that you were closest to other than chan, it would have to be changbin. you two had always just clicked so well, always making each other laugh and teasing each other every now and then. he, without fail, would greet you with one of the tightest bear hugs that he could possibly give, and would kiss at your temples as if to shove it in your face that he was tall enough to do that.

at first you were worried chan would get jealous and asked how he felt, but then he surprised you. “i know you love me, and i know changbin would never purposefully do something to hurt me.” he had said with a shrug. “besides, changbin is just an affectionate person. it’s how he shows his love for people, same as you.”

that was a month into your relationship, and at that moment you had known that chan was much different than any other person you had dated before.

but of course, just because you were dating chan, didn’t mean you failed to realize just how attractive all of his friends were. i mean, c’mon, just because you were in a relationship didn’t mean you were now suddenly blind. chan would tease you for it, noticing your blushing cheeks when you both ran into a sweaty shirtless hyunjin on the way out of the building, and making fun of you for the next twenty minutes. it even got to the point of chan mentioning it during sex, asking you how embarrassing it would be to have felix, who had teased you for the hickey peaking out of your collar earlier that day and making you more flustered than he probably realized, sit and watch you get fucked senseless. that statement had you cumming right then and there, and it resulted in you getting spanked for breaking one of the few rules chan had given you.

that had been one of the best orgasms you had ever experienced, but it wasn’t like you were going to tell chan that. that would be too much, and you were a thousand percent sure chan wasn’t being serious about what he said, that he was only saying it to rile you up and nothing more.

that didn’t mean you didn’t think about it though, the prospect of bringing another person into the bedroom quickly filling your thoughts ever since that night. you had never thought about having a threesome before, assuming it would simply never happen as long as you and chan were together simply because chan was so possessive of you. not in the toxic, “you belong to me,” way, but more in the, “i am not sharing you,” sort of way. you weren’t complaining either: you loved how possessive chan got and how he called you his.

but now it was like you couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since chan brought it up a few nights ago, and now was no different despite how awful of timing it was, considering how good changbin looked in his sleeveless top. you had always loved muscular arms, mouth pooling with saliva at the sight of the muscles bulging under skin, and now was no different considering changbin was chan’s designated workout buddy. suddenly your thoughts were filled with gripping at changbins shoulders and biceps as he fucked into you, growling at how perfect you took him and how he wondered if you could fit chan’s cock alongside his. you were barely able to hold back the whimper that crawled its way up your throat, cheeks burning and thighs squeezing together as your eyes stayed trained on changbin’s arms like you were under some sort of trance.

you felt dirty, disgusting for thinking this way about someone that wasn’t your boyfriend, let alone his best friend, and you shut your eyes tightly, ducking your head into your knees in shame.

you almost wanted to apologize to chan for thinking this way, but the thought of seeing the betrayal in your faithful boyfriends eyes made you feel sick; you were sick.

you stayed like that for a while, rubbing your hands up and down your sides reassuringly as you tried to put those thoughts out of your head, but it was like the harder you tried to not think about it the more you did. now you were thinking about changbins cock nestled deep down your throat, his fingers petting your hair as chan rocked softly in you from behind. your brain felt fuzzy just at the thought, imagining all the sweet praises they would say to you as they fucked you from both ends, and it took changbins’ actual voice to bring you out of your fantasy.

“it’s getting pretty late guys, we should head home,” your face flushed at how gruff and deep he sounded, voice cracking a little from lack of use over the past couple of hours, and you didn’t have the courage to peek over your knees to look at him, knowing it would only make it worse. you were positive that if anyone saw your face right now, especially chan, they would know exactly what you had been thinking about the past ten minutes or so.

“oh shit it is,” jisung said, sounding startled at realizing the late hour, and the other two boys chuckled at their friend’s obliviousness.

it was quiet for a moment before changbin whispered, “i think she’s asleep.” 

chan and jisung made noises of affirmation, and it was at the moment that you felt the burn of their eyes on your skin as they watched you “sleep.”

“you two go, i’ll wake y/n up and get us home,” the other two made noises of understanding, telling chan goodnight as they packed up their things. 

you felt yourself freeze when a hand came down to pat your head softly, jisung whispering to you goodnight before walking away and out of the studio. 

changbin did the same, only going the extra mile and kissing the top of your covered head, whispering a, “good night pretty girl,” before following behind jisung and closing the door behind him.

it was silent for a moment before chan said, “i know you’re not asleep babygirl.”

fuck.

you shyly peek up from over your knees, chan looking at you with a soft grin and knowing eyes that only made you feel more anxious. did he somehow know what was going on? or did he only know that you were ridiculously horny right now?

as if sensing your unease, chan’s smile dropped and instead was replaced by a concerned frown. “what’s the matter baby?” he cooed softly, rolling his chair over to where you sat curled up and trailing his fingers over your flushed forehead. his eyebrows furrowed, softly flipping the hood off your head and touching the tops of your cheeks with the back of his fingers to feel how hot you were. “do you not feel well? is that why you’re all curled up?” you shook your head softly, breaking eye contact with your boyfriend and instead looking at his legs.

which turned out to be the worst decision possible because now you had an eyeful of chan’s strong, muscular thighs that were clothed in tight black jeans. you didn’t even have the chance to hold in the small moan clawing at your throat, it slipping past your lips before you could stop it and chan froze, hands stopping in their tracks across your face.

“oh?” chan mused, and suddenly his hand was in your hair, thumb rubbing at your temple as he held the back of your head. you shuddered at the touch, brain immediately going back to all the times chan had done that while you were sucking him off. “is my pretty baby all worked up?” you nodded shyly and chan tugged on your hair slightly, silently reminding you of one of the first rules he ever gave you: use your words.

“y-yes daddy,” you stuttered, voice trembling as your brain became quickly clouded. chan made a small noise of approval, going back to rubbing your head as he was before. 

“and what’s got you so worked up precious?” he cooed and you were already shaking your head no before he even finished his sentence, ducking back down into your knees as shame filled your entire body.

you couldn’t tell chan that you were thinking of changbin and him fucking your brains out, you just couldn’t. it felt almost like cheating, and you couldn’t stand the thought of seeing chan looking at you as if you were something disgusting.

“no? and why not?”

“because it’s bad,” you mumbled quietly and chan shushed you softly, somehow being able to tell that you were in a much more vulnerable mindset at the moment and needed to treated gently. 

“nothing you want is bad sweetheart, i’m willing to do anything my baby was thinking about.”

“not this though,” you whined, ducking further into your knees but being stopped by chan’s hand that was in your hair sliding down to cup your cheek, tilting your face back up so that you couldn’t hide from him. you still refused to meet chan’s eyes, your own watery as anxiety filled your entire being.

if you told chan, he would hate you. you just knew it. what you were thinking was so incredibly wrong, why were you even like this-

“princess there’s no need to cry,” chan hushed as he brought your face to the crook of his neck, your favorite spot. 

you whimpered, thinking that you didn’t deserve this treatment but also desperately craving it, and the selfish part of you won as chan brought his arm underneath your thighs and brought you to his lap. you spread your legs for him, wrapping your legs around his waist and clutching tightly to the front of chan’s black hoodie. he brought his hand up and down your back, tugging the bottom of your shirt in silent question before bringing his hand underneath the material when you nodded yes. his hand was warm against your skin and, within minutes, you were calmed down and merely sniffling.

chan didn’t say anything, simply waiting for you to speak whenever you were ready to and, although you were full of anxiety, you decided it was best to get it over with than not telling chan at all. 

“promise not to get m-mad at me?” you asked and, before you could even finish your sentence, chan was already nodding and telling you that yes, he wouldn’t get mad and, when you brought a shaky pinky finger up, he silently hooked his pinky with yours to make you feel better.

“w-was thinking b-bout you and b-binnie,” you stuttered, voice cracking at the end as fear started to take hold of your vocal chords. this is it chan hates me now he’ll never forgive me it’s all over oh god oh god oh g-

“that’s it?” you froze at chan’s words, your brain simply short circuiting for a moment before you pulled back and looked at chan as if he was insane. your face must have looked something comical because chan giggled at your reaction, rolling his eyes as if you were overreacting. “c’mon baby, that’s nothing to cry about. i was kind of expecting this.”

“you were what?” you shrieked, voice sounding a little nasally after crying, and chan laughed at your apparently hilarious reaction. 

“well not with changbin specifically, my bet was more on seungmin since you both have a big soft spot for each other, but changbin does make sense.” 

your jaw dropped at this remark, eyebrows shooting upwards and making chan laugh even harder than he already was. your cheeks were burning in embarrassment with this new information. what did chan mean by this? was he expecting you to want to have a threesome? did he already know you were that needy? were you that obvious about your wants?

“shut up,” you grumbled, crossing your arms in front of your chest and pouting down at where you sat. 

chan chortled, poking your nose teasingly before explaining himself. “i mean that, other than you cumming as soon as i mentioned felix the other night, i also assumed that you’d want to experiment more with other people. i mean, i expect us to last, and i don’t want you to only experience how sex is with just me, because everyone is fun in their own way, so i was kind of just waiting for the opportunity to bring it up,” chan shrugged, as if the bomb he just dropped on you wasn’t a big deal at all, and you were sure your face resembled a ripe tomato at this point.

“although,” chan mused, his voice dropping in that sultry way that made you shiver, “i was not expecting you to want a threesome.” 

you ducked your head into your shoulders, gripping tightly onto your triceps as humiliation set into your skin.

but oh, did it mix well with the arousal coursing through your veins.

“y-you’re ok with it?” you asked meekly, peering up at him through your eyelashes just to make sure chan wasn’t upset. 

chan’s eyes darkened at the look for a brief moment, him inhaling sharply before nodding, “i would never be mad at you wanting to try something new. you’re my girlfriend, not my property. i may say things in bed, but i don’t own you or your body.” chan paused for a brief moment, as if mulling something over, before continuing, “although that doesn’t mean i’d want you sleeping around and stuff. that’s cheating.” 

you managed to crack a grin at that, giggling silently, and chan smiled in return, “so you were thinking i’d want to try sleeping with other people?” 

chan shrugged and nodded, trying to act nonchalant while his reddening cheeks told otherwise. “i’ve been feeling selfish lately for having so many experiences outside of you while you have… only me,” chan explained sheepishly and you knitted your brows at his tone, as if it was something to be ashamed of. 

“but you’re everything i’ve always wanted?” you said, confused as to why you would need anyone else, and chans blush deepend immensely at your words, giggling in embarrassment. 

“don’t say that, that’s too cute.” he muttered, shaking his head as he hid in his hands, and you grinned in amusement before tugging at his wrists. his hands came away easily and you were met with the gorgeous sight of a blushing, dimpled chan.

seriously why would he think you’d want anyone else? sure, you had sexual thoughts about other people every now and then, but you didn’t want to be with them. you only wanted chan.

although a threesome… that did sound nice.

“you don’t have to feel guilty for having more sexual partners than i do channie,” you whispered softly and you could see chan visibly soften at your words, an invisible weight you didn’t notice before being lifted from his shoulders.

“still,” chan said, resting his hands over yours, “i think you should have the chance to experiment a little bit.” you rose your eyebrows, not expecting that to be chans response, and chan chuckled, “what? don’t tell me you’ve never wondered what it’s like to sleep with someone other than me.”

well fuck.

chan giggled at your visible reaction to his words, your face saying all he needed to know. 

“you’re so cute,” he sighed and you grumbled quietly, feeling somehow like the rug was pulled out from under you.

the rest of the night was spent with you both talking about the subject, you seated on chan’s lap as you discussed about you experimenting with other people. you both agreed that you would have a one on one session with changbin first, chan thinking that you’d get too overwhelmed by the both of them and that having sex with just changbin would be the best way to go. 

“he’s pretty rough,” he explained, and you were wondering for a brief moment how he knew this before chan moved on.

chan said that he would bring it up to changbin alone, knowing you would get too flustered if you tried to ask the fellow producer yourself, “he’ll probably get caught off guard, but i’m pretty sure if i explain why i’m asking he’ll be down. changbin isn’t one to turn down sex if he can have it.”

and sure e-fucking-nough, the next day when chan asked him, changbin didn’t refuse the offer.

now here you were, on your way to changbin’s studio apartment with plans to get your brains fucked out.

despite you knowing that chan was ok with this, that chan was even encouraging you to do this, you still felt this inkling of guilt for what you were about to do. you were nervous that chan was going to change his mind, that he was going to be angry when you got back up home despite you knowing that he wouldn’t be. add that on top of the nerves that you felt over sleeping with changbin in general, someone who you had never even kissed before, and you felt prone to passing out.

chan, knowing this before you left, had laid out a pair of black lingerie, “it might make you feel more comfortable in your own skin,” he had explained and, as you parked your car in front of changbins home, you found that chan was actually not wrong. 

the feeling of the velvet material against your skin made you feel sexy, desirable, and for the first time that day your brain was starting to trail towards how changbin would react to the sight instead of how chan was feeling about all this (even though he had reassured you again and again).

you knew changbin loved the color black, as well as that black looked amazing on you, and you giggled softly to yourself at the image of changbin’s slack jaw and wide eyes. just the idea of changbin looking at you like you were some beautiful creature had you feeling fuzzy and warm deep in your tummy, and suddenly you couldn’t wait to see that reaction in person.

you walked quickly inside the building, your hair blocking most of your face as you entered the elevator that would bring you to one of your guiltiest pleasures. you tapped your foot quickly against the floor, your nerves melting to excitement as you were brought to the highest floor. deep down you were still worried about chan, worried about how he was feeling no matter how many times he reassured you, but you were mainly curious about what was to come.

before you had left your and chan’s shared apartment, chan had brought you into a searing hot kiss, his hands holding either side of your face as you ingrained his presence into your mind. 

“changbin might get you today,” chan whispered once he pulled away, lips brushing against your own, “but i get every night.” he pecked your lips softly afterwards, as if sealing his words, and you had felt dizzy with pleasure when chan pulled away from you entirely with a cocky smirk, “have fun.”

he knew damn well what he did there, but you couldn’t find it within yourself to be mad at him.

even as you rang changbin’s doorbell, your mind was still straying back to that kiss from ten minutes ago, your lips tingling at the memory. your brain was so focused on it, you didn’t realize changbin had opened the door for a few long seconds until he called out your name, brows knitted in concern. you blinked rapidly, snapping out of it and shaking your head as if to bring yourself back down to earth. 

“sorry, spaced out for a minute,” you explained, giggling shyly, and changbin smiled at you in understanding.

after letting you into his place, which you had been inside a handful of times for hangouts with the rest of the group, changbin closed the door and locked it behind him. the sound of the lock sliding into place made you shiver slightly, already a wet patch forming in your underwear at just the implication that sound meant.

and then changbin ruined it, “we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” changbin said and you turned your head over your shoulder, giving him a confused look as he smiled softly. “chan told me that you freak yourself out sometimes when it comes to… intimacy,” changbin cringed at his awkward wording and you laughed, cheeks tinging pink in slight embarrassment. 

it would make sense why chan would tell him that, probably letting him know how new you still kind of were to everything and to not take advantage of you, and your heart warmed at the care chan took in this situation. honestly, you weren’t sure what you would do without him.

“i was the one that brought it up binnie.” 

changbin’s brows rose in surprise, clearly not being aware of this information, and a choked sound left his mouth, “y-you were?” changbin said and you nodded, ducking your head into your shoulders a little to get away from changbin’s surprised stare. 

“i told chan i was thinking about having a threesome, and he said that it’d be a good idea for me to have one on one time with you first so i don’t get… freaked out,” you explained, your voice growing fainter and fainter as you spoke until you were only mumbling, and you were too embarrassed at your admission to even risk a glance back up.

it was silent for a few beats before changbin spoke up, “that’s… kind of adorable.” you perked up at that, your eyes wide in surprise by his words, and changbin chuckled at your reaction. “you getting so easily overwhelmed that even chan agreed that it needed to be just us first i mean,” he explained and oh, did that make your body feel hot all over.

changbin smirked slightly at your flustered silence, walking away from the door to stand in front of you, softly tugging your hair off your shoulder so that it trailed down your back. you and chan didn’t have the biggest height difference, so you and changbin practically stood at the same height, meaning you had no escape from meeting his eyes.

and oh were they predatory.

changbin cupped your cheek, his palm warm and slightly sweaty against your skin, making you feel light headed. changbin smirked, noticing the far away look in your eyes but deciding to not mention it. 

“i’ve heard that you and chan have a set of rules in the bedroom,” he said, your eyes widening as humiliation churned inside of you, “and chan told me he would be greatly disappointed if you were to break them when you were with me.” 

you pressed your lips together at the barely veiled threat, biting back the whimper that wanted to escape you as you simply nodded in return.

changbin tsked in disappointment, shaking his head, “already being disobedient,” he sighed and you gave him a confused look before it hit you two seconds later, about to open your mouth to apologize and verbalize your want when, suddenly, changbin’s hand was wrapped around your throat, fingers tight and squeezing and taking you completely off guard.

oh.

changbin smirked at your surprise, no doubt catching the way your neck and cheeks flushed in arousal but deciding not to humiliate you any further. you held your breath when changbin leaned forward into your ear despite it already being restricted, not wanting to risk not catching changbin’s next words from your choked breathing.

“i’ll let this one time slide, but break another rule and i’ll make sure chan makes your ass blue,” changbins voice was dark and threatening as he whispered into your ear, that paired with the threat and the way he tugged on the lobe between his teeth having you keening and ready to do anything you could to please changbin.

although, that punishment didn’t sound like the worst thing in the world…

changbin let go of the grip he had on your throat, rubbing at the sides gently so as to take away any aches that his fingers might have caused as he pressed soft kisses into the reddened skin. you gasped at the soft touch, the feeling of his plush lips greatly contrasting the rough feel of his hands, and you gripped tightly at the front of changbin’s shirt. 

changbin chuckled at your eagerness, your previous shyness long gone as you arched your neck back to give him more room, and you let out a choked gasp when changbin grazed his teeth against your pulse.

before you could ask for more, changbin pulled away from your throat, taking your hands that were clutched to the front of his shirt and moving them up so that you arms wrapped around his neck. 

“jump,” he demanded shortly, voice sounding gruff already with want, and you did so like you were some dog being giving commands. 

changbin caught you by the back of your thighs and you visibly shuddered at the feeling of his strong hands gripping your sensitive thighs.

changbin made a noise of acknowledgement, “sensitive there are we?” he said slyly and you whined in embarrassment, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, making him chuckle in amusement. “cute,” he teased as you ducked your head into the crook of his neck, changbin carrying you deeper into his apartment to where you assumed his bedroom would be.

instead of dropping you down onto his mattress like you were half expecting him to, changbin sat down with you in his lap, rubbing his hands up and down your sides as if to soothe any sort of anxiety still lingering in your veins. changbin wasn’t a very vocal person, providing comfort in actions rather than words, and you appreciated the effort as you worked up the courage to press kisses into his honeyed skin.

when you finally did a few moments later, pressing a tentative kiss into the crook of his neck, changbin gasped softly, hands stuttering their path up and down your side. feeling your confidence become a little bit boosted by that, you pressed more firm kisses into his skin, trailing them up to his jaw and cheek until changbin met you halfway and pressed his lips to yours.

while the kiss didn’t make you feel as dizzy and light headed as chan’s did, something you weren’t sure anyone else could truly do, changbin’s lips did feel amazing against your own. the kiss was slow and pleasant, changbin letting you decide the pace as he set his hands onto your hips. he only ever seemed to lose his composure when you introduced tongue to the mix, your hands gripping tightly onto his well defined biceps as changbin wrapped his arms around your middle, tilting his face more to the side as his kisses became more demanding.

you quickly found out that changbin was a very messy kisser, something chan almost never was. you could feel drool sliding down your cheeks and chin but, surprisingly, you actually liked it quite a lot. something about the slick and slide of it all, of how messy and undefined everything was, made you feel almost dizzy with pleasure.

you were so lost in changbin’s mouth that, when his warm hands slid down your waist and to your plump ass, you yelped in surprise, pulling away from changbin’s lips and leaving a string of saliva in its wake. 

changbin didn’t miss a beat, craning his neck down so that he could press wet open mouthed kisses all down your neck, sucking and biting harshly to the point it had your toes curling. you couldn’t hold back your whimpers and whines, instead opting to put your energy into holding the back of changbin’s head so that it would stay there and making changbin tighten the grip he had on your ass in response.

“tug,” changbin ordered breathlessly in between his messy kisses and you did so without a second thought, tugging at his soft locks and making him groan against your throat. you continued to tug on his hair, pulling harder and harder until changbin was tugging at the bottom of your top, telling you to take the piece of fabric off.

remembering what you were wearing underneath, you moved off of changbins lap so you stood before him. changbin looked up at you in confusion, his hands still holding onto the hem of your shirt, and you gave him a soft smile before lifting your arms up so that he could take the shirt off of you.

“fuck,” changbin groaned in appreciation, his eyes focused on your breasts and the black bra covering them. he reached up to hold them in his palms but stopped half way there, looking up art you to see if this was ok and only continuing when you nodded your consent. 

“you can touch,” you said quickly, just in case, and changbins lips quirked into a smirk as he covered your chest with his hands.

he felt so warm, like there was fire right underneath his skin. you moaned softly in appreciation, arching your back a little into his touch as he started to rub his thumb over where you nipple was underneath the velvet material. it was when he started tugging on the straps that you remembered that you were wearing a matching set and that he would probably greatly appreciate the sight, and tugged his wrists away.

changbin opened his mouth to speak, either to ask why he pushed him away or if he did something wrong you weren’t entirely sure, but you never got to find out because it was like he lost the ability to speak once you started tugging your pants down the expanse of your legs. a choked sounding moan tumbled past his kiss swollen lips and, when you looked up after kicking your pants the rest of the way off, you don’t think you had ever seened changbin look so flustered.

not to mention the very impressive bulge tenting his sweatpants.

the sight of it all, from his starry eyes to his raging hard on, had any nerves left in your system simply shed away. what was there to be nervous about, when changbin was looking at you like you were some sort of goddess amongst mortals? it was definitely stroking your ego in all the right ways.

and it was only right for you to return the favor.

“w-what are you doing?” changbin stuttered as you knelt down between his legs, hands rubbing at the inside of his thighs. you could feel the muscles twitching beneath your palm and, for the first time ever, you felt almost in control.

not gonna lie, you didn’t hate the feeling.

you smiled cheekily up at changbin, loving the way his cheeks were flushed red and there was spit still clinging to his cheeks from a few moments ago. 

“i’m gonna give binnie a blowjob,” you replied simply, reaching up to tug at the waistband of his sweats but not pulling it off. instead you waited to see if changbin would stop you, to see if he would change course and take over. throw you on the bed maybe. that’s what chan would probably do, and you clenched your thighs at just the idea.

instead you got a shaky nod, “ok b-but,” changbin paused, staring down to a patch of carpet next to where you were kneeling, “c-could you call me baby?” he finished with a mumble and something deep inside of you glowed at just how cute he looked, his cheeks a deep red of embarrassment.

you hummed softly, rubbing at his hips soothingly as you nodded. “of course baby.” you replied, not exactly sure how you became in charge but not exactly complaining either, before pulling his sweats down his thighs. 

changbin shifted his weight so you could tug the gray material all the way down his legs, taking his shirt off while you were both at it and, before you could reach up to tug his boxers off as well, changbin gripped at your wrist tightly. 

“tease,” changbin whispered quietly, his embarrassed blush trailing down towards his chest, and you needed no further instruction.

as you kissed over changbins cock through his boxers, running your hands over the shaft and rubbing at his balls just to mess with him, you didn’t necessarily feel “dominant.” sure, changbin wasn’t being all bossy like chan would be right now, but neither were you. you were merely wanting to give changbin pleasure, and if changbin tended to become a bit more submissive during that you wouldn’t complain.

although, you had a feeling changbin wouldn’t stay like this for the entire evening.

after a few moments of leaving opened mouth kisses over changbin’s clothed dick and rubbing over his balls, you started to tug down changbin’s boxers. changbin didn’t argue or tell you to keep teasing, instead lifting his hips up in help and you tugged changbin boxers all the way off.

and my god, were you not prepared for the sight that you were might with.

you knew changbin was pretty big, could tell from the bulge you were kissing over, but even still you didn’t know he was so thick. while not as long as chan, he definitely beat your boyfriend in girth to the point you were worried if he would even fit in your mouth, let alone your cunt.

“jesus christ you’re big,” you whispered in awe, your mouth pooling with saliva as you looked up at him. 

changbin smiled shyly, rubbing at the back of his neck and staring down at the spot beside him, and you smiled softly at the sight. cute, you thought, and then you wondered just how cute he would be as you were slobbering over his dick.

changbin gasped sharply as you licked a flat stripe up the underside of his cock, curling the tip of your tongue on the head and covering your tastebuds with precum. automatically you could tell changbin didn’t eat as healthily as chan - or maybe he wasn’t as obsessed with pineapple juice? - but you didn’t really mind. you were just relieved that changbin was enjoying himself, happy that you had gotten him so turned on that his cock was already leaking with arousal.

“fuck you look so pretty,” changbin groaned, staring down at you as you kissed over his shaft, rubbing his thighs and squeezing every now and then. 

you shivered at the praise, clenching your thighs together as changbin hit your weakest spot. you stared up at him innocently, silently begging him for more and, when changbins lips lifted up in a small smirk, you were right to think that changbin’s submissiveness wouldn’t last long.

“aww, is chan’s little baby getting all subby over just one little compliment,” changbin cooed, his voice sounding almost mocking as he reached a hand up to pet your hair. 

you moaned softly at his words, licking over his shaft like it was a popsicle as changbin simply looked down at you, sighing in pleasure as you started focusing on the head again.

“c’mon little girl, suck on my cock like your daddy’s good girl.” 

you moaned lewdly at that, a fresh new wave of arousal causing you to practically soak through your underwear as you did what changbin said, wrapping your lips around changbin’s thick cock. changbin sighed, craning his head back and cradling the back of your neck, his fingers threaded through your hair as you slowly pumped your mouth up and down changbin’s cock until he was starting to hit the back of your throat. the good news was that you could fit most of it in your mouth, but the bad news was that your jaw was already starting to ache just from the sheer girth of it all, tears pricking in your eyes.

changbin must’ve noticed because next thing you knew he was wiping your tears away with his thumb, cooing at you softly as you worked your mouth over his throbbing erection. 

“you’re doing so good for me sweetheart, doing so well,” he praised and you hummed, eyes slipping shut in pure bliss as you started going faster. 

changbin moaned at your hurried movements, the sound heaven to your ears as you hollowed your cheeks, letting changbin grip at your hair and cheek as you started going further and further down.

and then you went too far.

you pulled off with a cough, your throat on fire and eyes watering as you sat back on your heels. changin made a sound of concern, leaning forward so that he could bring a finger under your chin and check up on you, and he chuckled softly at your watery eyes and pouting lips.

“bit off more than you could chew huh?” changbin teased and you gave him a deadpan expression. 

“you’re lucky i didn’t bite,” you snapped back and changbin visibly winced at just the mere implication of your words.

“well that’s fine, i didn’t really want to cum just yet,” changbin shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing your upper arm and tugging you up to your knees. 

he patted at the middle of the bed, gesturing with his head to come up, and you did so gladly. you didn’t realize at the time, but the carpet was not the kindest to your legs, and the feeling of soft sheets was infinitely better than the ground.

changbin pushed at your shoulder once you sat where he patted, making you cry out in surprise. changbin chuckled, amused as he moved to climb over you, smiling cheekily, and it was at that moment that you truly realized just how different changbin was to chan. while the part where you two weren’t dating and were already pretty close friends was a big factor, you also had a feeling that changbin wasn’t that controlling during sex like chan was (although chan still somehow managed to be pretty soft).

you didn’t understand at the time, but you were starting to get what chan meant when he said that, “everyone was fun in their own way.”

you didn’t realize how lost in thought you were until changbin was on your lips again, forcing you back to earth as you started returning the action. you gasped when changbin trailed his hands down to your thighs, hitching them up to his hips as he pulled away from your lips, lazily kissing down your throat to your covered breasts. you moved to take the bra off, figuring it was only in the way, and was caught by surprise when changbin grabbed at your wrist, pinning it down to the bed. 

“keep it on,” he said shortly before continuing his kisses down your stomach, letting you go and instead trailing his hand down your side.

“gotta open you up for me darling,” changbin breathed against your skin as he got to the waistband of your underwear, rubbing at the apex of your thighs soothingly. 

you arched your hips up, already expecting him to tug the garments off your body, and were again surprised when changbin simply moved your underwear to the side, exposing your most private areas right off the bat. changbin groaned at the sight, running his finger through your wet folds and making you choke on a moan. 

“so wet for me,” he sighed and, without any further warning, trailed his tongue right after his finger. your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the pleasure, your back arching upwards as changbin took that as his cue to dig in.

changbins tongue didn’t hesitate to dip inside your hole, his finger rubbing at your clit as he sucked and kissed over your sopping cunt. you cried out, being taken aback from so much stimulus, and changbin merely chuckled in reply. 

“aww,” he cooed, pulling his face away just far enough so that his fingers could replace his tongue at your hole, “should i make the little baby cum from just this?” 

you whimpered, nodding quickly in response much to changbin’s glee. you gasped as changbin started plunging two thick fingers inside of you, the digits slightly longer than chan’s and filling you up just that much more. you thrashed around, whining with pouty lips until changbin threw his free arm around your waist, pinning your body down.

“c’mon sweetheart, you can do better than that. wouldn’t want me to tell your daddy that you’re being a little brat would you?” you shivered at changbin’s threat, shaking your head no. changbin smirked, pinching the skin on your tummy and making you yelp softly. “good girl,” he said darkly before diving back into your core.

his tongue never seemed to stay away from your clit for too long, sucking and licking over the bud until you felt like you were on the verge of passing out. that plus the four fingers inside of you, stretching your walls as wide as they could to prepare for changbin’s cock, and it didn’t take you long at all for you to reach the edge. you gripped tightly at the sheets, knuckles no doubt white as garbled words left your mouth.

“is the little baby gonna cum? is that what you’re trying to tell me?” 

you nodded quickly in response, your brain too far gone to think of a verbal response, and changbin seemed to sense this as well because his fingers seemed to be digging further inside of you, making you choke on a moan. 

“come on baby, cum for binnie,” changbin cooed before returning his tongue back to your clit and, with shaking thighs and teary eyes, you felt yourself hit your first high of the evening.

“fuck,” you groaned, eyes lidded and staring at the ceiling. 

changbin snorted from between your legs, crawling back over your body and grinning cockily down at you. his chin, cheeks and plump lips were covered in your slick and you giggled sleepily at the sight, swiping your thumb across his darkly toned skin. 

“pretty,” you sighed and changbin blushed at the compliment, ducking his head down so that you could no longer keep eye contact.

“shut up,” he muttered and you laughed at how flustered changbin had gotten, bringing a finger under his jaw and tilting his face back upwards, smiling brightly. 

“give me a kiss and maybe i will,” you offered and changbin was more than happy to oblige.

his lips tasted like you, something you hadn’t thought of beforehand but weren’t new to. just as the kisses were starting to get more intense, changbin pulled away, making you whine in complaint but changbin shushed you gently. 

“i’m getting a condom, can’t go fucking you raw sweetheart,” you blushed at his words, not even realizing just how bad that would’ve been, and didn’t complain as changbin reached over into his nightstand to get it.

after changbin slipped it on he, seemingly without warning, ran the head of his cock up and down your folds with a soft groan. you gasped, immediately reaching up to grab at his broad shoulders, and changbin dipped down to shush you with a kiss. 

“i’ll go slow sweetheart, don’t worry,” changbin reassured you and, after you nodded, started slowly pushing his thick length inside of you.

the stretch burned throughout your body, your fingers digging sharply into changbin’s muscled back and making him hiss. 

“fuck,” he groaned deeply, face pressed into the crook of your shoulder as he sank inch after inch inside of you. “you’re taking me so well,” he praised, rubbing circles into your hip, and you whimpered at his words. 

“m-more,” you begged despite the sparks of pain shooting throughout your body and changbin nodded, pressing further and further inside until his hips were pressed flush against your ass.

“so tight,” he mumbled in awe and you nodded dazedly, your brain already feeling something similar to tv static as changbins cock merely rested inside of you. 

he stretched your walls wider than chan had before to the point you felt like you were going to break, and you were sure that if he were any bigger in length you probably would. 

“s-so big,” you whimpered, walls erratically pulsating as the pain started to seep into pleasure and already bring you close to the edge. you felt so full, and you were sure you could cum from just this.

changbin seemed to realize this, “are you going to cum?” he asked, pulling away from your neck to look down at you and your already fucked out state, and he chuckled darkly, “stupid little baby is gonna cum just from me being inside them?” 

you whined, tears pricking at your eyes and you nodded dumbly in response, thighs shaking as you felt your high approach just from feeling full, nothing else. 

changbin smirked, “me and chan are going to absolutely ruin you.”

and that was all your body seemed to need, cumming at changbin’s words with a sharp gasp as he groaned from how tightly your walls were clenching around him. he started shallowly thrusting in and out of you and that seemed to prolong your orgasm, your back arching as pleasure ran its course throughout your body and made you go stupid with it.

“b-binnie please,” you begged, sniffling as tears ran down your cheeks. 

changbin moaned loudly at the sight of you, already ruined underneath him, before doing as you had not so clearly asked him to. he pulled out so only the tip remained inside of you before pushing sharply back in, making both of you moan loudly into the bedroom air.

“fuck,” changbin cursed, his hands finding place on your waist and under one of your knees as he started picking up the pace of his hips, “fuck you feel so fucking good, so nice and warm.” 

you whimpered at his words, the whimper turning into a whiny moan as changbin latched his mouth onto your collarbone and started biting and sucking at your skin, leaving dark blotches in his wake.

his hips never stopped their pace, going as deep as he possibly could go as he sucked mark after mark into your skin. 

“so good, doing so good for me sweetheart,” he grunted and, before you could respond with any sort of sound at all, changbin reached up to attach his lips back to yours. 

this kiss was the messiest one of all, drool spilling down your cheeks and neck, and it only served to make you feel hotter.

you gasped when changbins thumb found your clit, rubbing steady circles into your raw bud. “you’re going to cum just like this,” changbin growled against your lips and you nodded without thinking twice. you weren’t even sure your brain fully comprehended what changbin had said to you, only hearing the words “cum” and going with it from there.

“c-cum?” you whimpered, staring up at him with blurred eyes and changbin groaned, his thrusts becoming even quicker and making you choke on your own spit. 

“yes sweetheart, cum. cum for me and make your daddy proud.”

and it was like your body exploded.

next thing you fully comprehended were changbin’s fingers running through your hair, his other hand going up and down your back. your head rested atop his broad chest and, when you moved to look up at him, his hand pressed your head back down to his chest.

“just rest for a minute, your body’s been through a lot,” changbin whispered softly, kissing the top of your head, and it was at that moment it hit you just how much your body ached. 

you groaned, moving so you could curl more into changbins body, and that was when you also realized that changbin had put his clothes on you. 

“did i pass out?” changbin hummed an affirmation and you groaned in embarrassment, ducking your head to hide in his chest. changbin chuckled, poking at your rib and making you yelp. 

“don’t worry, i don’t exactly blame you,” changbin shrugged and you grumbled to yourself, embarrassed that you had blacked out a second time just from having sex.

“i called chan and told him what happened to let him know you’d be a minute,” changbin said after a few moments and you blushed, curling further into changbins body as you imagined chan’s reaction to that. “he laughed and said that he wondered if that was gonna happen when we both fuck you.”

“oh shut up,” you whined and changbin simply laughed, head thrown back in pure glee at your embarrassment.

-

when you had gotten home around half an hour later, you were half expecting chan to immediately latch onto you as he always did when he first saw you, and were surprised when you weren’t met with a koala attached to your side when you were closing the door behind you. you turned around, expecting that maybe chan was asleep on the couch or something, but was instead met with a frozen chan that had his arms half open like he was planning on hugging you but stopped midway.

you cocked your head to the side. “channie?” you asked, confused as to what was going on, only to find chan staring at your clothes like they were something foreign.

you looked down at yourself and remembered that you were wearing changbin’s clothes and, as you were turning your head back up to explain to chan that changbin had changed you into some comfier clothes than what you had came to his place in, you were surprised to see chan standing right in front of you and staring you down.

“hello?” you said and that seemed to make chan snap out of it, watching him blink several times and shake his head before looking back at you. 

you arched a brow at him, confused on why he was acting so strange when he was perfectly fine when you had left, and chan pursed his lips.

“are those changbins?” he asked, voice sounding almost strained, and you nodded. 

“his clothes are comfy, and i didn’t feel like changing in all honesty,” you shrugged and chan nodded, although judging by how far away his eyes looked you could tell he wasn’t really hearing you.

you walked closer to him, holding his face in your hands to hopefully bring him back to earth. 

“what’s the matter channie?” you asked softly, wondering in the back of your mind if chan was now having second thoughts about the whole thing, and you pursed your lips at the thoughts. chan seemed very sure about all this when you had left so you doubt it was that.

then what was it?

chan’s hands reaching up to take hold of your waist broke you away from your thoughts and you blinked up at him, eyes widening at the sight before you.

chan was looking at you like he was two seconds away from fucking you right there on the spot.

“don’t take this the wrong way,” chan started, voice easily two octaves deeper than before, “but seeing you in his clothes and with hickeys all over your neck makes me want to fuck you into our mattress.” 

you inhaled sharply at that, already feeling your previously ruined underwear becoming damp again as chans words sunk in. already your brain was filling with images of chan fucking you from behind, his hand on the back of your head and pushing you further into the mattress as he ripped orgasm after orgasm out of you. or maybe he’d have your legs swung across his shoulders, bending you in half and filling you so much that you could faintly see a bulge in your tummy. or maybe-

“you’ve been fucked not even an hour ago and you’re already thinking of me ruining you,” chan chuckled, dipping his head down to your neck and pressing a much too soft kiss against your pulse. “pathetic,” he growled and you shivered, your eyes rolling into your head as his harsh words slashed deliciously against your skin. 

“i-im already stretched for you daddy, p-please…” you whimpered, clutching at the front of his shirt as chan continued to press barely there kisses against your throat. 

you could feel his lips spreading into a smirk against your skin, and just the image of chan smirking at how desperate you were had you shivering.

“go to our room, undress, and get on all fours on our bed. i’ll be there in a few minutes, just have to clean up the living room a little bit,” chan ordered, biting your earlobe at the end as if to punctuate his sentence. 

you whined and nodded, mumbling a, “yes daddy,” before hurrying to do as he asked.

if that was how chan reacted to the one hickey he saw, you wondered how he’d react to the array all over your body changbin had left behind.

one thing was for sure, chan wasn’t going to let you walk the next day.

when chan came into your shared bedroom after a few long, silent moments, you jumped a little when you heard him chuckle. 

“so obedient,” he sighed, the bed dipping behind you as he stood on his knees behind your bent over body. he wrapped a hand around your joined hands, eyeing the way one hand wrapped around the others wrist and laid against the bottom of your back, and made a sound of amusement. “is this your way of saying you want me to tie you up babygirl?” you ducked your head into the mattress, stuttering out a yes and making chan chuckle darkly. “i really have corrupted my baby,” he mused and you shivered, walls clenching around nothing.

hopefully that would change within the next few minutes.

“is a tie alright?” he asked and you nodded, chan wasting no time to go and find one, coming back not long after. the fabric felt nice against your skin and, once chan was done, you tugged your wrists apart to see how secure the knot was. to your dismay you could probably get out very easily on your own, but you were sure chan did that on purpose. 

“too tight?” he asked and you shook your head no. 

“perfect,” you replied and chan hummed, dropping his hard dom act for a few seconds as he rubbed your hips softly.

and then chan slipped three fingers inside of you, and you were pretty sure your mind went static.

chan hummed, “bin really did stretch out my little girl.” you shivered, arching your hips back so as to get more of chans fingers, and chan chuckled at your desperation. “but clearly he didn’t fuck you good enough,” he pulled out his fingers at that, making you whine only to gasp at the feeling of chans head tapping at your gaping hole.

chan leaned over so that his mouth was right next to your ear, stomach grazing against your back as he ran the tip of his cock up and down your sopping cunt. 

“i wonder if having both of us will finally satisfy you,” he cooed and, before you could make some sort of remark, you were silenced at the feeling of chan entering you. 

your jaw hung open, choked moans leaving you as chan slowly pushed his cock inside your snug walls, withering when he bottomed out inside of you. chan chuckled, kissing your shoulders as he rubbed over the swell of your ass. 

“but never forget that this pussy is mine,” he said darkly and, as if that was his cue, he started fucking you at an almost brutal pace that had you crying out.

“d-daddy!” you moaned highly, your mouth agape as chan fucked you into the mattress. 

chan groaned at the title, moving any hair that was hiding your face so that he could have a clear view of how wrecked you were. 

“that’s it,” chan growled, his hips quickening their pace and making your eyes roll into the back of your head, “moan for daddy.” 

he bit at the junction of your neck and shoulder, sucking at the skin possesively as if he was trying to make a point. you whined at the sharp pain, that only added on to the prickly overstimulation going throughout your inner walls, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t absolutely love it.

“g-gonna cum daddy,” you whined, hoping to god that chan would reap mercy on you and your poor pussy and let you cum, and you cried out when chans fingers immediately went to your abused clit in response. your walls tightened like a vice almost automatically, your vision spotting as you felt yourself hurtling to the edge.

“say my fucking name,” chan growled, voice dark and demanding as he sucked at any stretch of unmarked skin he could reach, “tell me who’s making you feel good.”

“y-you chan, it’s a-all you,” you choked out, tears running down your face and soaking into the mattress as you tried desperately to hold back your impending orgasm.

chan groaned loudly, his free hand gripping harshly at your hip and fucking you harder than before, “then fucking cum,” he growled into your ear. 

and that was all you needed as stars exploded across your vision. distantly you felt chan cumming inside of you, hot cum coating your walls white and filling you up, but your brain was so overwhelmed with pleasure that you barely noticed it. your body couldn’t stop shaking, the pleasure neverending as chan fucked you through it.

as chan pulled out of your ruined hole, some cum lazily dribbling out behind him, you wondered how you hadn’t passed out this time.

chan was quick to untie the knot bounding your wrists together, kissing the slightly irritated skin softly before gently maneuvering your body so that you were laying on your back. he trailed kisses up your tummy and throat, placing them all over your face before laying a lingering one on your lips. 

“you did so good for me babygirl,” he whispered, lips brushing against yours, and you giggled sleepily at the praise. chan chuckled, swiping his thumb over the mess of tears on your cheeks, before pressing another kiss between your eyebrows.

“i love you so much,” he whispered, “i’m gonna get a bath started for you, i’ll be right back.” 

you nodded, smiling weakly, and seeing the answering smile in return made you feel like the luckiest woman in the world.


	8. Final Step: Double the Trouble

never have you felt so tense in your boyfriend’s studio before.

usually it was a comfortable space, one where you just chilled out in the background while chan and the rest of 3racha produced new tracks for stray kids. you would get them water and energy drinks when they needed them, stop at a nearby convenience store to get them snacks, and even force them to have breaks when they had been hunched over their desks for far too long. chan was, unsurprisingly, the hardest to pull away from his work, but as soon as you mentioned how much you wanted cuddles he had no choice but to indulge you.

most days, the atmosphere was tranquil, pleasant and quiet.

today was not one of those days.

you were thankful for the fact that jisung had his headphones on, his head completely submerged in his work and totally unaware of the buzzing coming from your pants.

changbin had brought it up to you and chan after you both had decided on a date for when this was going to happen, saying that having a vibrator nice and snug inside of your core would be good prep to “take both of them later that day”. you remembered going wide eyed at his words, not thinking that having a threeway would result in having two cocks inside your tiny hole (you had thought that changbin would simply fuck your throat or possibly your ass), but the way your entire body heated up gave way to how excited that proposition made you.

“are you alright with that sweetheart?” chan had asked you, and you weren’t sure if he meant if you were ok with having a vibrator inside you during the entire duration the three of you were in the studio with jisung, or if you were ok with having both his and the cock of one of his best friends inside one of your holes.

either way your answer was the same. “yes channie.”

right now though, as you sat in your usual spot in the 3racha studio, you felt close to tears with how desperate you were.

both chan and changbin had one headphone off of their ears so they could hear you. they had left the vibrator on one of the higher settings, knowing it was enough to make you needy but not enough to make you cum, and right now after almost six hours of constant stimulation you would do anything to have the thing out of you. you felt too stimulated, like your walls were rubbed raw, and your thighs were shaking with how intense the toy felt inside of you.

you desperately wanted to call out to one of your two lovers for the night, but you knew they wouldn’t lift a finger to help you. you knew that changbin in particular was enjoying your torture, if the way he smirked whenever you let a small whimper slip out was anything to go by. you could just barely see both chans and changbins erections in their sweatpants, cocks looking hard and aching underneath their clothes, and you felt both your mouth and pussy water at the sight.

you wanted them inside of you. you wanted them to absolutely destroy you, to leave you breathless and unable to walk for the rest of the day. hell, for the rest of the fucking week. you wanted to cum until you couldn’t be able to bear any more of the pleasure they were so ready to give, to be called pretty as cum and drool covered your face, but you knew that was going to take a while to happen.

suddenly your phone vibrated in your hoodie pocket, making you jump a little from the new stimulation against your body. you picked it up with trembling fingers and dropped it quickly after with a gasp upon seeing the message you had received.

you heard chan breathe out a short chuckle and your face burned in embarrassment, hurrying to pick up the phone to see if the message was real.

channie [9:21] i can’t wait to have you crying for my cock babygirl

you [9:22] now

channie [9:22] oh? you’re going to get smart with daddy now?

you [9:22] do you blame me?!

channie [9:23] be careful babygirl, i can make sure you don’t cum tonight if you keep up this attitude

binnie [9:23] aww, but i wanna see them cum at least six times tonight :(

you [9:23] fuck binnie please

channie [9:24] that isn’t your decision to make seo.

channie [9:24] i don’t think i’ve made myself clear

channie [9:24] while you may be a dom to y/n, you’re going to be a sub for me. you’re going to follow my rules, you’re going to fuck them the way i say so, and you aren’t going to be a brat about it either.

channie [9:25] understood babyboy?

you heard changbin whine quietly from the front of the room, shoulders hunched up to his pink ears as he stared at his phone. out of the corner of your eye you could see the way his cock was twitching in interest.

binnie [9:25] yes sir

channie [9:25] good boy, now get back to work

channie [9:26] and babygirl

channie [9:26] no cumming until we get home

you [9:26] yes daddy

channie [9:26] good girl ;)

if you weren’t so on edge you would have rolled your eyes at the winky face.

-

it felt like an eternity had passed since those texts had been exchanged, but you knew from checking your phone that it had only been around forty-five minutes. the buzzing continued to go at the same steady, infuriating pace, and it took all of your sanity to not just let yourself release all over the toy.

by the time chan and changbin decided it was finally time to go back to yours and chans place, you felt like you were on the verge of tears. your knees were shaky when you had tried to stand up, so much so that jisung had hurried over to catch you before you crumbled onto the studios floor. “yo are you ok?” he had asked, sounding so innocently confused while your entire body ignited over finally being touched. your breath caught in your throat, mouth going dry as the buzzing against your walls suddenly became more overwhelming. your head spun, cheeks feeling hotter than the surface of the sun, and just like that you felt yourself spiralling across the edge.

your ears were buzzing, tuning out every other noise as you felt your inner walls convulse violently, all of your noises caught in your throat as you violently orgasmed. distantly you knew you were going to be in deep shit for this later, knew that it would probably be hours before chan and changbin would let you cum again, but for the time being you couldn’t find it within yourself to care.

when you finally came to you realized you were now in chans arm, your ears finally picking up on some half ass excuse for your lack of strength and saying that it “must’ve been the start of a cold”, but you knew jisung, innocent as he was, would not have it in him to question otherwise.

with chan holding you in his arms and changbin trailing right after you both on your way to the car, you eventually realized that the vibrator had finally stopped after nearly eight hours. you sagged in relief at the lack of stimulation against your sensitive walls, but you knew deep down that that wasn’t going to last long if changbins dark glare was anything to go by. hell, you didn’t even have to get a look at chans face to know he was absolutely furious with his usually perfectly well behaved babygirl, and your suspicion was confirmed when chan didn’t say even a word to either of you on your entire drive to your shared apartment.

a quiet chan was already scary enough, but a quiet chan who was already in a dominant headspace? you would probably be unable to walk for the next two weeks.

and then there was the wild card that was changbin to deal with. honestly you weren’t sure what sort of headspace he was in, seemingly going from a hard, sadistic dom to a submissive puddle within a blink of an eye. if things were to take a turn for the worse, you weren’t entirely sure if you would be able to handle such rough treatment from both of them.

but there was nothing to be nervous or anxious about anymore. you knew that if you brought up any sort of discomfort towards any of your two lovers that things would halt immediately. they had a deep respect for you and your boundaries, knowing that you were still somewhat new to everything, and you were sure it would crush them inside if they ever seriously hurt you in anyway.

your thoughts came to a halt when chan parked the car in its usual spot, fingers tensing and untensing around the steering wheel. “y/n.” chan finally spoke, his voice sounding oddly calm for how clearly angry he was. something deep inside you shivered in fear, but that only made you fall deeper into your submissive headspace. “yes daddy?” you spoke back meekly, making sure to use the honorific in hopes that that would make chan less upset with you.

from as far as you could visibly tell, it did not.

“what is our number one rule?”

“don’t cum without permission daddy.”

“mhm, and what did you just do back there at the studio?”

“c-cum.” you gasped, feeling the vibrator inside of you come back to life, your knees knocking together as you squeeze your thighs tightly. chan hummed, ignoring your reaction. “that’s right.” he said, and for a moment nothing else was said. chan didn’t move, only looking right in front of him as the vibrator turned up another notch and made you release a choked out moan.

and then, without any warning at all, chans hand was around your throat, his lips pressed against the shell of your ear. you whimpered, eyes rolling back at the pleasant pressure against your throat as well as the steady vibrations against your soaked cunt.

“i think it’s only fair that you make me and binnie cum a few times as well, on top of your spankings. don’t you agree babygirl?” you nodded, your mind in a daze, and only realized your fatal mistake when the vibrator increased its frequency. “yes daddy.” 

chan smirked against your neck. “good girl, now lead the way back to our place.” he ordered, pulling both his face and hand away from you and god, would you even be able to walk the entire way? your legs felt like they were two seconds away from giving out. hell, you couldn’t even stay standing for two seconds back at the studio.

seeming to sense your unease chans face softened, fingers going up to cup your cheek. “do you think you can walk?” he asked, and hearing the lack of calm anger in his voice made you feel a thousand times better. you shook your head softly, cheeks burning pink in embarrassment. “i don’t think so daddy, but i can try.” you said but chan was already shaking his head, cooing at you softly. “you don’t have to force yourself to do something you can’t do sweetheart.” changbin spoke up from the backseat and you pouted.

chan pushed at your bottom lip with his thumb. “no pouting babygirl. no need to push yourself farther than you need to. plus it’s no surprise, considering how long you’ve been on edge and how intense that orgasm looked.” he said, a slight tease in his voice, and you whined. chan and changbin both chuckled, and you knew that there was no arguing with them.

you let yourself be carried back to your apartment by chan, ducking inside his neck as you didn’t want any stranger to see your face (who knows how obvious your lust was?) you let yourself be comforted by the scent on chans hoodie, knowing that it was the smell of home, and were so lost in your own head that you yelped in surprise when chan plopped you down on your guys shared couch.

“sit down binnie. y/n’s going to suck your cock dry.” chan ordered and you and changbin both shuddered, your boyfriends previous softness nowhere to be found. changbin did as he was told, sitting next to you and shuffling down both his pants and underwear at the same time, and you were a little surprised that changbin had managed to stay as hard as he was. in fact, it looked like there was even a little precum pearling on his tip.

“do you like it when i take charge binnie?” chan asked teasingly and changbin visibly shuddered at his words, a silent answer to chans question. chan chuckled, but then seemed to revert his attention back to you.

the sound of his hand against your clothed ass was loud in the studio apartment. you gasped, walls tightening against the toy still inside you that had gone still when you all left the car, and chan chuckled again. “go on, be a good little slut and suck binnies cock.”

fuck.

you did as you were asked, wasting no time to wrap your lips around changbins cock. changbin groaned in relief at finally being stimulated, threading his fingers through your hair as you started going up and down as much of his thick length as possible. saliva was already starting to dribble out from your lips, dripping onto the couch and changbins balls, making him hiss.

it was only once you were starting to get a handle on the sheer girth of changbins cock did chan decide it was the perfect time to start your usual punishment.

the second slap to your ass was even more forceful than the first, forcing your mouth lower onto changbins cock and making it hit the back of your throat. you gagged against the sudden intrusion but the sound was drowned out by changbins loud moan. “jesus fucking christ-” changbin breathed out and the sense of pride that filled you made you forget all about the pain in your throat and behind your eyes. if anything, it made the pain feel worth it.

“what do you think binnie, does 30 spankings sound reasonable for cumming without permission and against jisung?” chan asked, making changbin snap out of it for a brief moment as you continued to suck changbin off in earnest. your skin tingled in both nerves and excitement as you waited for changbins response, and felt your eyes widen when he said, “nah, make it 50.”

chan hummed, sounding pleased with changbins response. “fair enough.” he mused and, before you knew it, another slap was landed onto your ass.

“let’s hope i don’t miscount.” he said nonchalantly and you moaned around changbins cock at just the very prospect at being spanked even more.

with every slap against your ass your mouth would lurch further and further down changbins thick length, making you gag and changbin groan each and every time. you tried to count in your head how many spankings you were at, but eventually your mind became too scrambled to even try anymore. distantly you could hear yourself slobbering all over his dick, could feel chans hands going hard and harder against your ass and thighs, but your brain was too fuzzy to fully process anything further than the cock lodged down your throat.

and then suddenly your pants and underwear were being pulled down, the toy being pulled out from inside you while a sharp slap being delivered harshly to your bare skin. your entire body lurched forward at that, your nose hitting changbins pubic bone, and you were sure your pussy had never throbbed this intensely before.

you felt like a ragdoll between the two, made to be smacked, give pleasure and nothing else.

suddenly you were yanked off of changbins cock, weak coughs racking your entire body as air finally filled your lungs again. “shit are you ok y/n?” changbin said, voice both concerned and lustful as he let you regain your breathing. chan has also stopped his spanking, instead holding your hips and rubbing reassuring circles into your unmarked skin.

you nodded sluggishly, brain feeling heavy and oh so light at the same time. “‘m fine, just want binnies cock.” you responded, lurching down to continue your sucking, but changbin stopped you with a hand to your jaw before you could continue your previous actions. “no, that’s enough for now sweetheart.”

“he’s right babygirl.” chan said before you could open your mouth to argue, voice soft yet stern at the same time. you pouted, feeling like they were being a bit too nice to you considering you were just fine to continue, but didn’t have it in you to argue against chans stern raised brow.

“now what?” you asked innocently, looking back up at changbin. “is it time to take both of your cocks? i should be stretched out just fine!” you added quickly before they could say something about prep, your pussy already aching for something to fill it up again.

chan seemed to catch onto this, two fingers sliding in easily into your sticky cunt and making you keen, eyes rolling to the back of your head. “aww, does my babygirl already want to be filled up properly? so impatient.” he chided lightly, pumping his fingers slowly inside of you while changbin caressed your cheek with his fingertips. “poor little baby, can barely even handle two fingers. how are you gonna handle two thick cocks up that tight little hole?” changbin cooed in mock sympathy, trailing his fingers down so that they would rest are your bottom lip. he barely had to press for you let his digits inside, curling your tongue around his calloused fingers just like you were doing to his cock, and changbin groaned lowly at the feeling.

“fucking tease, aren’t you?” changbin said under his breath and you simply stared up at him with wide doe eyes, moaning loudly when chan added another finger to the two already inside you. changbin chuckled, pushing his fingers on the bottom of your tongue until saliva was pooling out of your mouth, dripping down the sides of your chin and onto the couch. changbin cooed at the sight, finding pleasure in how they both were making a mess out of you.

after a few more minutes and an entire new finger, chan had announced that you seemed prepped enough and laughed at your inherent surprise. “what? did you think i really thought you were prepped enough?” he said, booping your nose as your glared at him with a pout. he rolled his eyes before telling changbin to switch places with him. while he didn’t say it out loud, you knew that chan wanted to be the one to see your face during all of this.

before you could eagerly sink down on chans cock, who was now lying underneath you, chan gripped your chin, making you look him in the eyes. “are you absolutely sure about this y/n? we can stop all of this right-”

“oh just shut up and let me fuck you two.” you interrupted, too frustrated with being so close to what you wanted and not being able to get it, and finally sank down onto chans long cock. chan moaned out of pure surprise, jaw going slack as your tight heat enveloped him, and you knew it was only going to feel better once changbin entered you from behind and made it only tighter.

“f-fuck you’re being so bad today baby.” chan stuttered out and a strange sense of pride filled your chest at being able to make the bang chan stutter when he was usually so composed during sex.

you bit back your smirk, instead opting to lean down so you could not only whisper in chans ear but also give changbin an excellent view of your ass and back. you then leaned into chans ear, licking the shell before saying, “i’m sorry daddy, i just really wanna be fucked by two fat cocks right now.”

looking back at it, you think that was probably the final straw for the both of them, because suddenly chans nails are biting into your skin and changbin is grabbing at your ass like he’s ready to pounce on you at any given moment. “are you sure about that sweetheart?” changbin growled, voice easily an octave or two lower, and you feel a shiver rush down your spine, skin erupting in goosebumps. “yes sir.” you responded quickly, your cunt feeling more than prepared for the beating it was undoubtedly about to take, and you arched your back more as if to prove it.

“fuck you’re gonna get it,” changbin moaned and, without any further warning other than chan spreading your ass further apart so changbin could have easier access to your already stuffed hole, changbin started pushing the head of his cock inside your soaked walls. you gasped sharply at the initial intrusion, your body not used to such a stretch, and you couldn’t hold back the whimper that erupted from your throat as changbin slowly and carefully sank inch after inch inside your sticky cunt, your entire body shuddering when he finally bottomed out next to chans cock.

“oh god,” you moaned, body shaking as your body was immediately sent to overstimulation mode. your entire body already felt sensitive, and the two producers gave you a moment to recollect yourself as well as themselves. you let your head fall down to rest on chans collarbone, breathing through your mouth as your brows knitted in constant pleasure.

and they hadn’t even fucking moved.

if this is how you died, you think you’d be just fine with that.

ok, maybe after an orgasm or five.

“p-please fuck me.” you whimpered and both men groaned at how desperate you sounded, bodies tense as they tried their hardest to not immediately rut into your slutty hole. “as you wish sweetheart.” changbin breathed out, sounding just as fucked out as you felt, and slid out just a few inches before sliding back in place, as if to test the waters.

judging by how all three of you moaned in unison, you’d say that you were all good to go.

chan rested a hand against the side of your head, pressing you down onto his chest as he started to slowly pull out of your stretched out cunt. “stay put babygirl, we’ll do all the work.” he grunted and you didn’t have it in you to argue. only had the energy to kneel there and take your boyfriend and his best friends cock as they started creating a rhythm that felt the best for all three of you.

and god did it feel like the most amazing, most sinful thing you’d ever experienced.

after a few tries it seemed that chan and changbin had found a good pace, one thrusting in while the other thrusted out so that you would always stay filled (and to assure that no one accidentally fell out and poked a hole they shouldn’t be poking). you weren’t entirely aware of the noises you were making, your mind too blissed out from the constant pressure in your tummy to really pay attention to pesky things like volume and words.

eventually the hand on your head turned into a grip on the base of your hair, pulling back so that yours and chans lips could connect in a sloppy kiss that was full of tongues and teeth. distantly you heard both chans and changbins moans and cries, could feel the throbbing in both of their cocks, but your main focus was on chans mouth and the building pressure in your tummy.

“c-cum- g-gonna cum,” you whimpered out, your mind feeling on the edge of pure white noise with how fucked out you were feeling, and you were grateful that chan wasn’t being mean. “go ahead baby, cum for daddy and binnie. cum all over our cocks and make us cum too.” chan said, both his and changbins pace picking up in desperation, and that was all you needed to go tumbling over the edge, into complete and utter bliss and then- nothing at all.

the next thing you can fully process is being cuddled up against someone, blankets covering you and someone running their fingers through your hair. you make a tired noise from the back of your throat, your entire face scrunching up and making the other person laugh.

“my cute little baby.” chan whispers softly, sounding so sweet and so in love and so completely different than he was however long ago. you smile smally at his words, the praise spreading nicely against your skin, before you realize what just happened and freeze, eyes opening wide.

“i passed out again didn’t i.” chan laughed at your statement that wasn’t really a question, nodding his head as you pouted grumpily. changbin’s never going to let me live this down. you thought to yourself, already hearing the teasing remarks that no one else but you and chan and him would understand. you groaned in annoyance and stuffed your face back into chans chest which was, to your surprise, bare and very warm.

“he left an hour or so ago. he said he was happy you trusted him so much.” he said, kissing the top of your head as he rubbed your back through, what you presumed, were one of his baggy tees. “i’m guessing you had fun.” chan said, grinning teasingly against your forehead, and you smacked him lightly against the chest, making him laugh. “of course i did.” you grumbled, cuddling more into chans chest, and chan cooed at how cute he thought you were.

“you did so well for us.” he mused and you felt your entire body flush at his words, whispering a weak shut up and making chan chuckled in amusement. “what? are just a few words already making you horny again babygirl?”

silence.

chans fingers went down to crook under your chin, gently making you look up at him. you felt your breath catch somewhere in your chest, feeling so in love and so in lust at the same time just looking into your lovers eyes. “i asked you a question.”

“yes chris.” you breathed out, not breaking eye contact, and chan inhaled sharply at the sound of his english name; his weakest spot.

“that’s my good girl, now hitch your leg over my hip. we’re going to be lazy about this.” you giggled softly before doing as he said, hissing softly when you felt the burn in your ass and pussy. chan immediately grabbed your thigh to stop you, concern taking over lust almost automatically. “what’s wrong? does it hurt?” you shook your head, gritting your teeth as the pain settled into your nerves. “just sore is all.” you responded, melting into chan a little bit when he rubbed your thigh with his thumb.

“we don’t have to baby.” chan said softly and you paused, wanting him so desperately but also not sure if your body could even take it. chan, sensing your hesitation, held your cheek in his hand and lifted your face up to look at him. “i promise baby, you don’t ever have to do anything with me.”

and you knew, after the months that had passed, that he was right. you nodded your head and chan smiled softly, kissing in between your brows and down the slope of your nose until he reached your lips. you both melted into each other, chan bringing your body as flush to him as possible as he rubbed his open palm down the length of your back.

“i love you chan.” you whispered softly against his lips, opening your eyes so chan could see the sincerity in them. and, as chan stared back at you, with all the love in the world reflected in them, you knew that that fact wouldn’t change in even ten years from now. you knew that this man was the love of your life, your person, your home, and that chan saw the same in you. you were each others safe places and, as chan placed another kiss on your lips, you had never felt so at ease in your entire life.

“i love you too.”


End file.
